


Джим, я - твой дядя

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: миди R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: История Джима Кирка, у которого был дядя. И дяде было не плевать.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновением послужил [вот этот](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/3/2/3032289/85988127.jpg) мем из сети
> 
> Написано в соавторстве с Mismoritress

Глава 1

Конечно, он знал о странной симпатии брата к мидгардским женщинам; конечно, он знал, что у таких связей случаются последствия. Конечно, он даже предположить не мог, насколько серьезными последствия будут в этот раз.   
У мальчишки, сидящего на стуле по ту сторону окна, были невероятно голубые глаза и такие же, как у Тора, светлые волосы. Весь в отца, мог бы сказать Локи, но, справедливости ради, он не знал даже имени ребенка. Только фамилию. Очередную фальшивую фамилию своего безбашенного братца, который радостно сгинул в космосе — прямо отплатил той же монетой, без предупреждения сбросив на Локи и регентство, и не самый мирный народ, и, как выяснилось, малолетнего сына.  
Впрочем, Тор был богом — и поэтому наверняка появился бы снова, лет эдак через сто, закатив привычную речь о чудесном спасении, но пока что все висело на Локи. И если с Асгардом он знал, что делать — то с ребенком как-то не очень.   
И вообще узнал он о мальчишке совершенно случайно — просто защемило вдруг сердце, как всегда, когда Тор влипал в очередное приключение. И у отца бывало так же: тот прикладывал руку к груди и морщился, и тогда маленький еще Локи, ходивший за отцом хвостом, заметил закономерность. А вот теперь и сам сподобился…   
Но Тор был далеко — если вообще был (о чем Локи старался не думать), отец... тоже, и ему пришлось что-то делать. Спускаться на Землю, к примеру, где он и обнаружил до боли знакомую ауру. Но в полицейском участке — папа его Один, брат Тор, да этот мальчишка воистину был достоин отца!  
Весь в синяках и ссадинах, гордо сидел на обычном, видавшем виды стуле, словно на троне. Он смотрел на полицейского так же ясно и открыто, как когда-то в детстве смотрел его отец.   
Вот только на дне этих глаз пряталось недоверие. Недоверие, подозрительность, скрытность — то, чего никогда не было у маленького Тора. Эти качества скорее были присущи самому Локи. И с годами ничего не изменилось.   
Такого будет трудно воспитать, о таком с трудом позаботишься — Локи прекрасно знал это по себе.   
А еще он знал, что брат был бы разочарован, уйди Локи сейчас из участка и оставь все как есть. Разочаровывать царя Асгарда, пусть и временно отсутствующего, совсем не хотелось. Пробовал уже — не понравилось. Брата хотелось удивить, доказать, что тоже способен на достойные поступки просто так, а не из чистой выгоды.  
Невидимым фантомом он перегнулся через плечо дежурного офицера, пробежался взглядом по именам в личном деле — просто на всякий случай — и наскоро создал себе документы, а затем подправил одежду. И вошел в участок уже сам, вживую: для того, что он собирался сделать, требовалось настоящее, земное тело.  
— Меня зовут Энтони Кирк, — с порога представился он. — Мне сообщили, что здесь мой племянник.   
Да, стоило признать очевидное — земных имен Локи попросту не помнил. Ну, максимум штук пять, которые имели несчастье носить его знакомые по давним вторжениям. И он логично рассудил, что имя, которое носил Старк, не могло быть непопулярным. Пусть даже и прошло несколько сотен лет — такого выдающегося человека должны были помнить.  
— Документы, пожалуйста, — немолодой уже сержант поднялся из-за стола и подозрительно взглянул на него.   
— Разумеется, — Локи протянул удостоверение.   
— Я не слышал, чтобы у Джорджа Кирка был брат, — вопросительно сказал сержант.   
— Я был на другом конце галактики, — вкрадчиво пояснил Локи. "И ведь не соврал", — подумал он и мягким тоном продолжил: — Последний раз я видел брата за год до его гибели. Но мой контракт закончился только на прошлой неделе, и, когда я узнал, что у Джорджа осталась семья, то прилетел так быстро, как только смог.  
Полицейский проверял его документы настолько тщательно, что, кажется, не будь в помещении посторонних, обязательно еще обнюхал бы и попробовал на зуб.   
— Так значит, вы действительно дядя малыша Джима? — риторически переспросил сержант, возвращая документы. — Не слишком-то вы похожи.   
— Я приемный, — усмехнулся Локи. — Шутка.  
— Ну и шуточки у вас, мистер, — тяжело вздохнул полицейский. — Но это еще ничего, а вот оболтус ваш совсем от рук отбился: сегодня машину с карьера пустил и хоть бы раскаялся!   
— Да не так все было, — пробурчал Джим, еще сильнее скрываясь за своей, видимо, излюбленной, маской малолетнего нахала.   
— А как же тогда? — спросил Локи, глядя прямо глаза мальчишке. — Расскажешь мне?   
— Я подумаю, если не будете говорить, как я похож на отца.  
Локи подошел ближе и усмехнулся.   
— Не буду, — пообещал он. И развернулся к сержанту: — Я могу его забрать?   
— Не сейчас, мистер Кирк, — покачал головой тот. — Мы уже вызвали хозяина машины, отчима пацана, он должен оплатить штраф и подписать бумаги.   
— Положим, штраф могу оплатить и я... — Локи задумался. Но продолжить не успел, так как был прерван громким криком от входной двери:   
— Где?! Где этот лоботряс?! Ну я ему покажу! Выдеру так, что он еще год сидеть не сможет!   
Развернувшись, Локи увидел мужчину с неприятным лицом, которого однозначно определил для себя как отчима Джима Кирка.   
— Фрэнк, — поднялся рядом офицер, — не суетись так.   
Фрэнк оттолкнул его, окинул взглядом участок и, не обращая внимания на Локи, направился к Джиму. Локи преградил ему путь.  
— Ты еще откуда вылез? — рыкнул мужчина. Вблизи лицо его оказалось не таким уж неприятным — не будь оно искажено гневом и яростью. Ничего нового, приходилось видеть и хуже.   
— Энтони Кирк. Можно Тони. Младший брат Джорджа.   
Взгляд Фрэнка переметнулся с пасынка на сержанта, затем вновь вернулся к Локи.   
— Брехня. Не было у него братьев — Вайнона бы сказала, — протянул он, вытягивая шею и вглядываясь в незнакомое лицо, затем повернулся к полицейскому: — Мелкий засранец опять нашел кому пожаловаться, Боб.   
— Документы настоящие, — развел тот руками. — Разбирайтесь с этим сами.  
"Ага, значит, мать мальчишки зовут Вайнона", — пометил себе мысленно Локи.  
— Были братья, — с удовольствием сообщил он чистую правду. — Целый один я.   
— И что ты собираешься делать, парень? — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк. — Если ты рассчитываешь, что этот поганец проникнется к тебе любовью только за фамилию, то сильно ошибаешься.   
Локи на мгновение замялся. Никакого плана у него не было — что решать, вытаскивать ли мальчишку, куда его потом девать, не в Асгард же тащить!   
— А куда делась Вайнона? — в конце концов вопросом на вопрос ответил он. — Я бы предпочел обсуждать свои намерения с ней.   
— Хочешь обсуждать — вали на шаттл и лети к Йорктауну, — расхохотался Фрэнк. — Она сюда и глаз не кажет, спихнула на меня сына и поминай как звали, а я мучайся. — Он погрозил кулаком мальчишке: — Вот я тебя!  
— Она казалась мне более ответственной женщиной, — осторожно отметил Локи. Он не знал ни Вайноны, ни ее характера. Он вообще не знал о ее существовании до этого дня. Просто необъятное пространство для ошибок и проколов. Игра вслепую на минном поле. Обмануть целый Асгард было проще, чем говорить о незнакомой женщине с ее мужем.   
— Всем казалась, — заметно успокаиваясь, ответил Фрэнк. — Только что со вдовы взять. Этот как подрастать стал — все больше на отца смахивал. Она иной раз просто глянет, и в слезы. А потом подрос, и все: никого не слушает. Пороть бы, да наказуемо.   
Сержант тихо вышел из допросной еще в самом начале, так что в комнате они остались втроем. Джим хмурился и смотрел то в пол, то на собственные руки в магнитных браслетах.   
— Так почему вы послали меня на Йорктаун? — все же поинтересовался Локи. — Это довольно далеко, как я понимаю.   
— Правильно понимаешь. Года два назад она плюнула на все после очередного привода этого оболтуса, да и улетела. Там какую-то навороченную станцию строят. Я не знаю — не спрашивал.  
Локи покивал. Вопрос, что он будет делать дальше, он благополучно замял, но следовало определиться с этим самому. Оставаться или нет? Вытаскивать мальчишку? Оставлять на завтра или забрать с собой? Воспитывать или пустить все на самотек?

Где-то на заднем дворе участка, совсем рядом с забором, за кустарником, высокая темная фигура в плаще и рогатом шлеме следила за зданием. Отвлекшись, фигура достала из кармана монетку и подбросила ее. Взглянула на результат.

Локи усмехнулся. Интересно, что скажет Тор, когда окажется, что его сын — полная копия его собственного брата? Это могла бы быть хорошая игра.  
У юного Кирка прекрасные задатки, но справится ли с ним сам Локи? Насколько он вообще готов к ребенку рядом с собой? Готов ли он ради этого оставаться в Мидгарде годами? Прежде хватало нескольких дней, чтобы пресытиться на пару столетий вперед. Но сейчас... сейчас все было иначе.   
— Фрэнк, вы ведь не отдадите мне Джима?  
Тот странно дернулся, еще раз осмотрел его немного старомодный костюм и покачал головой.   
— Я вас не знаю. Может, документы и в порядке, Боб в этом разбирается получше. Только чем докажете, что действительно родня, а не мимо шли? Да и вообще, говорите с Вайноной — она все же ему мать.   
— Я могу наведываться к вам? — осведомился Локи. Всегда начинай с максимальной цены, тогда средняя окажется именно той, на которую ты рассчитывал.   
Фрэнк поймал его взгляд и с легкостью его выдержал.  
— Почему нет? — раздумчиво сказал он. — Если ты сумеешь сделать из пацана человека — хоть жить оставайся.  
Локи хмыкнул. Именно этого предложения ему и не хватало для полного счастья. Впрочем, жить-то все равно где-то нужно было, так почему бы и не там?  
Джим, о котором уже забыли, завозился на месте.   
— Почему никто не спрашивает меня? — возмутился он.  
Развернувшись к нему, Локи оперся ладонями о стол, фактически нависая над мальчишкой.  
— А ты против? Сумеешь отказаться и не узнать, откуда у отца брат, чем я занимался все это время, и упустишь шанс получить знания, с помощью которых сможешь править миром? — Локи был тих и серьезен и, кажется, не переигрывал — с точки зрения мальчишки, так и должна была выглядеть крутость. На секунду отвернувшись, Локи глянул на Фрэнка и быстро подмигнул.  
Джим, широко распахнув глаза, удивленно уставился на Локи. В его голове определенно копошились мысли, роились сотни вопросов и идей, но ни одна из них так и не вырвалась наружу. В конце концов, поджав губы, Джим прищурился:  
— Брешешь!   
— Ну как знаешь, — усмехнулся Локи, резко отстраняясь и отворачиваясь. Мальчик должен был сам для себя решить: начнешь напрашиваться — никакого доверия. И точно, буквально у двери его окликнули:  
— Если не будешь нас сравнивать, приходи.  
— Нет, малыш, — Локи оглянулся. — Я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы отца сравнивали с тобой.  
Он полюбовался на изумленное выражение лица Джима и все-таки вышел. Следовало подготовить Асгард к тому, что он будет отсутствовать следующие пару десятилетий. 

***

Вернулся на Землю Локи уже к вечеру по местному времени, зато готовый к любым неожиданностям: обеспеченный настоящими деньгами (сменял золото Асгарда на местные бумажки), настоящими документами (легкое влияние на сознание пары человек) и с пакетами наперевес (ребенку нужны витамины).  
Стоя перед коттеджем Кирков, он смотрел на освещенные окна и медлил. В доме было три человека. Два ребенка и Фрэнк. Откуда взялся второй мальчишка? Помедлив, Локи сделал шаг к окну и пристально вгляделся.  
Старше Джима. Сын Фрэнка от предыдущего брака? Но на Джима похож настолько, насколько может быть похож брат.   
Локи недоуменно встряхнул головой. Ну не чувствовал он в старшем родной крови и готов был поклясться хоть всем Асгардом и Хэлой впридачу. Впрочем... Он решил, что еще успеет разобраться, и нажал кнопку звонка.  
Почти сразу после сигнала раздались вопли мальчишек и недовольный голос отчима. Его не ждали так рано; вряд ли его вообще ждали в ближайшее время. Некстати вспомнилась Вайнона, которую еще следовало найти и как-то с ней связаться. Эти люди — и их странные обычаи заводить целую кучу бесполезных вещей, вроде бумажных документов... Сейчас хотя бы это было в электронном виде — хоть что-то хорошее за последние двести лет.   
Дверь ему открыли дети, смеясь, пихаясь и тыкая друг друга локтями. Локи отдал им пакеты и вошел внутрь. Джим тут же сунул нос внутрь.   
— Ух ты-ы-ы-ы! — воскликнул он, извлекая наружу поочередно коробку с паддом, бутылку коньяка — Локи ценил хороший земной алкоголь, — мандарины, связку вулканского пломика, андорианский редис и асгардские наручи. А в пакетах оставалась еще куча всего, и глаза детей загорелись чистым восторгом.  
Фрэнк же, наоборот, смотрел на происходящее с неодобрением.   
— И зачем все это? — недовольно поинтересовался он.  
— С пустыми руками в чужой дом приходить не приучен, — пожал плечами Локи. — Издержки воспитания.   
— А. Ясно, — кивнул мужчина, провожая взглядом бутылку. — Вы к нам надолго? Останетесь на ужин или только так, пообщаться?   
Локи огляделся — небольшой беспорядок в зале, тесные, почти крохотные с непривычки комнаты. Странные предметы, распиханные по углам.   
— Я бы остался на ужин, если можно. Но и просто поговорить не помешает — я давно не был... на Земле.   
Фрэнк кивнул, сочтя ответ вполне приемлемым, приглашающе махнул рукой и поспешил на кухню, на ходу ворча про криворуких оболтусов.  
Мальчишки, переглянувшись, одновременно схватили подарки: Джим надорвал коробку с паддом, а Сэм поднял наручи. Локи уже шагнул было к нему, но не успел: если поначалу Сэм держал за кожу, то тут коснулся металла и сразу же получил слабенький разряд молнии. Разжав руки, он уронил наручи на пол, и Локи бережно поднял их.   
— Не прикасайся к чужим вещам, не спросив на то позволения, — нравоучительно произнес он.   
Джим тихо отложил коробку с паддом в сторону, но вопроса не задал. "Волчонок", — с нежностью подумал Локи.  
Впрочем, стоило прояснить некоторые тонкости сразу, чтобы потом избежать проблем:  
— Не то чтобы был я сильно против, но обычно это чревато последствиями. Сейчас тебя просто слегка ударило током, но кто знает, что может попасться потом?  
Оба мальчика переглянулись и серьезно кивнули. Что ж, если они действительно поняли, то это очень хорошо.   
— Можно вопрос? — осторожно поинтересовался Джим и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил: — Зачем вы принесли нам эту вещь, если она так опасна?  
— Потому что она опасна не для всех, — пояснил Локи. — Для меня нет, для тебя нет, для него, — он кивнул на Сэма, — да.   
— Почему? — Джим смотрел жадно, впитывая новые знания.   
— Потому что это для Кирков.   
— Но ведь я тоже Кирк, — подал голос обиженный Сэм.   
— Только по фамилии, не по крови, — отрезал Локи. И, не давая детям возразить, направился к лестнице на второй этаж. — Где твоя комната, Джим?  
— Наверху, — нехотя отозвался тот и пересел ближе к брату. — Не слушай его, Сэм. Взрослые вечно говорят всякую чушь.   
Старший мальчик еще больше насупился и отвернулся:   
— А вдруг он прав.   
— А вдруг нет? Да и какая разница. Ты мой брат, — резко и не задумываясь ответил Джим, затем завис на секунду и с ехидной улыбочкой протянул противным тонким голоском: — Будешь хлюпать носом, как девчонка, опять станешь Самантой!   
— Не буду, не буду! — почти сразу же завопил Сэм, срываясь с места и сваливая брата на ковер в попытке защекотать.  
Локи вдруг осознал, что наблюдает за детьми уже с минуту, хотя собирался подняться и проверить, в каких условиях живет Джим. Но засмотрелся, задумался и забыл.   
У него и мысли не было заводить детей. И обращаться с ними он умел примерно так же, как с породистым волкодавом чудом когда-то выжившего Скерджа. То есть покормить, похвалить или дать пинка — собака должна знать свое место. И ребенок тоже.   
Но этого ребенка, кажется, требовалось воспитывать. Не мог же он доверить такую сложную миссию обычному смертному? И Локи принялся припоминать, какими методами действовала Фригга, а какими — Один. Ведь он тоже когда-то рос им чужим и тоже не слишком доверял. Но если он сам был младенцем, то Джим уже понимал, что ему говорят, и на первый взгляд это могло показаться плюсом.   
Локи перевел взгляд на катающихся по полу мальчишек. Детская шуточная драка успела перерасти в полноценную, пока он думал. Замахнувшись, Сэм отвесил Джиму тумака и увернулся от ответного. Расстроенный Джим бросил в него первое, что попалось под руку — откатившийся мандарин, и закричал на всю комнату:   
— Да ты... Да я тебя... Да ты чмо несчастное!  
"Силы Асгарда", — мысленно выругался Локи. Кажется, к пониманию Джимом сказанного примешивался минус — мальчишка не стеснялся отвечать.   
Шагнув вперед, Локи поднял его за воротник на уровень глаз. Посмотрел в лицо и резюмировал:   
— Розги. Десять ударов.  
— А согласно Конвенции ООН о правах ребенка, нас бить нельзя! — пискнул Джим, не прекращая выворачиваться из хватки. Сидящий на полу Сэм усиленно закивал и пробормотал что-то про зону действия и круг лиц.   
— Эти засранцы опять подрались? — из глубин дома раздался недовольный крик Фрэнка.   
— Мы были паиньками, Фрэнк! — нагло ответил на весь дом Джим, все же выкрутившись из захвата и приземлившись на пол. След обоих мальчишек простыл где-то наверху, не успел Локи и глазом моргнуть.   
— И как мать с нами управлялась? — задумчиво протянул он вслед. Прекрасная в своей простоте авантюра постепенно теряла краски и обрастала неаппетитными подробностями.  
Помедлив с минуту, Локи все-таки направился к лестнице. С одной стороны, требовалось наладить взаимопонимание с мальчишкой, с другой — он обещал наказание, и наказание должно последовать. Как бы еще теперь сохранить баланс между двумя крайностями?..   
Комнату Джима он нашел с первой же попытки, по именной табличке на двери. Самого мальчишки внутри не было, так что Локи счел, что получил возможность осмотреться и составить план дальнейших действий.   
Замерев на пороге, он окинул взглядом обстановку. Полка с пластиковыми репринтами классической литературы, на другой — куча фигурок космических кораблей. Подойдя ближе, Локи пробежался взглядом по названиям: классы "Посол", "Оберт", "Галактика". Ни один не был ему знаком. Почти уже отвернувшись, он вдруг заметил в дальнем уголке полки еще одну запылившуюся фигурку и, повинуясь любопытству, достал ее. Класс "Кельвин". Помедлив, Локи сунул ее обратно: именно на этом корабле, судя по земным новостям, Тор и умчался в последний (официально) полет.   
Он двинулся дальше. Рабочий стол с консолью, стареньким паддом и кучей записей прямо на столешнице. Всмотревшись, Локи усмехнулся. Там были и формулы программирования, и физические константы, и даже несколько предложений на разных языках. Сам Локи узнал только клингонский.  
Люди так изменились за двести лет. Удивительно. Локи помнил альфа-квадрант совсем иным: на месте поясов астероидов и непригодных к жизни планет — населенные и перенаселенные миры и торговые перекрестки, сотни в мгновение канувших в Хельхейм рас и мест. Забавно, что об этом подозревают разве что вулканцы, но эти тварюшки никогда не любили лезть в дела неотесанных болванов без варп-технологий и мирно крутились вокруг своей звезды.   
Клингоны... Локи когда-то заносило в их мир. Странные создания со своим кодексом и заморочками, настоящие воины. Тору, тому, что еще не был царем, могло понравиться. Какому асу, в конце концов, могла не понравиться славная битва с достойным противником!  
Половица позади тихо скрипнула, вырывая из воспоминаний.   
— Зря вы так с Сэмом, — протянул Джим, покачиваясь с носка на пятку.   
— Как вышло, — Локи пожал плечами и медленно развернулся, обводя комнату широким жестом: — Даже не возмутишься, что зашел без разрешения?   
— Ну, вы вроде спрашивали тогда. И ничего не трогали. Наверное. Хотя тут и брать нечего.   
Джим прошел внутрь к столу и попытался прибрать.  
— Я нашел модель корабля. "Кельвин", правильно? — Локи был задумчив.   
Не поворачиваясь, Джим кивнул.   
— Он погиб там, спас восемьсот человек и меня в том числе, и погиб, — тоскливо сказал он.   
— Ты родился в космосе? — с удивлением уточнил Локи. Этого в тех новостях, что попались ему на глаза, не было.   
— Угу, и с тех пор мать меня туда не пускает, — передернул плечами Джим. — Сама летает где хочет, а меня оставила в этой дыре.   
— Разве Земля — дыра?   
— Нет, — Джим мотнул головой и наконец взглянул на Локи. — Дыра — это Риверсайд. Там, на верфи, — он показал рукой на север, — закладывают космический корабль нового поколения, а здесь нет ни работы, ни нормальной жизни, мистер Кирк.   
— Называй меня Локи.   
— Локи? Разве это не из мифов?   
— Да, считай домашним прозвищем, — Локи улыбнулся. — Твоего отца, между прочим, называли Тором.   
— А как называли бы меня? В вашей семье? — Джим жадно смотрел на него.   
Прищурившись, Локи оценивающе взглянул на мальчишку.   
— Магни? — предложил он.   
— Не помню такого, — Джим поморщился.   
— Сын Тора, который превзойдет отца, станет владеть его молотом и которого, как сказала Фригга, ждет большое будущее.  
— Заманчиво, — оценил Джим.  
— И так же бредово, для двадцать третьего-то века, — мрачно усмехнулся Локи. — Знаешь, наш отец никогда не был идеалом родителя. Но все им так восхищались: Один то, Один се.   
Локи прошелся по комнате и глубоко вздохнул. Ему нужно было доверие Джеймса. Маленького мальчика, над которым нависала тень погибшего отца, слава его поступков. Так удивительно знакомо. Что ж, придется немного потерпеть и поговорить по душам. Возможно, выставить напоказ несколько старых ошибок и детских обид — не такая уж большая цена, если ребенок в ответ откроется ему. Локи еще раз вздохнул, как перед прыжком с высокого утеса:  
— Мы всегда жили в его тени: сыновья и ничего больше, как бы ни старались, что бы ни делали. Твой отец совершал откровенно безумные вещи и выживал просто магической удачей. Я отчаянно старался во всем быть его противоположностью. Мы оба по-своему бунтовали, вечно грызлись, дрались. Делали так много, чтобы обратить внимание именно на себя, но все равно оставались всего лишь несмышлеными сыновьями Одина.   
Джим, старательно делая вид, что не слушает, замер с моделью “Кельвина”.   
— Так продолжалось до ужаса долго: мы оплакали мать, похоронили отца, но все равно продолжали жить по-старому. Так было до тех пор, пока мой брат не решил, что стоит попытаться быть собой, а не кем-то, кого хотят видеть остальные.   
Локи замер, давая Джиму время на осмысление и себе на передышку. Тор был прав, важные разговоры были не их коньком, особенно когда требовалась правда.   
— И что в итоге? — наконец подал голос Джим. — У вас получилось?   
— А много ли ты слышал историй об отце Джорджа Кирка?  
— Ни одной, — удивился сам себе Джим. — И мама никогда не упоминала... То есть он стал героем только потому, что стал самим собой?   
— Именно так. Десятком... — он чуть было не сказал "сотней", — лет раньше он бы повел корабль в атаку, а не прочь, спасая людей. И погиб бы сам — или чудом спасся и продолжил считать, что прав.   
— А вы?   
Локи непонимающе нахмурился.   
— Конкретно вы, — повторил Джим. — Вы сказали, что брат решил, а что решили вы?   
Поморщившись, Локи глянул на мальчишку, затем отошел в сторону и присел на край кровати. Похлопал рядом с собой:   
— Иди сюда, садись. Вот так, молодец. Это не слишком простой разговор, малыш. В детстве я видел своей целью идти наперекор брату. Он хотел славы — внешнего ее проявления, а не жажды власти. Я же хотел только победы над ним. А уж какие способы я выбирал... — Локи покачал головой и потер лоб. — Твой отец до самого конца забывал одну вещь: слава — это не все. Самое главное — люди.   
Джим покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Локи продолжил:   
— Тор добивался своего и уходил в лучах славы. И ему не волновало, что станет после. Он победил, он герой — и он кидался на поиски новых проблем. Когда он встретил твою мать, то бросил все, не задумываясь, как будут жить те, кто всю жизнь зависел от него. И это было далеко не впервые. — Он вспомнил свою маскировку под Одина, затем верного заместителя в Асгарде — Хеймдалла, и улыбнулся. — Поэтому я занимался главным — завоевывал верность.   
— Главное — люди... — задумчиво повторил за ним Джим.   
— Именно, малыш, — Локи вдруг с трудом сдержал нелепый порыв потрепать мальчишку по волосам. — Если люди тебе верят — ты заранее прав, даже если сидишь не на троне.  
— И все же странная у вас традиция, — вздохнул Джим, почесывая затылок. — Ну, с именами. Непривычно так.   
— Так уж вышло, — пожал плечами Локи и все же потрепал племянника по голове. — Не все привычки и традиции бывают удобными и понятными.   
Джим серьезно кивнул и уставился на модель “Кельвина”, о чем-то усиленно раздумывая. Прекрасно, в этой юной голове все же имелись мозги, и ими даже пользовались по назначению. Трудно было желать большего. Теперь вопрос оставался за малым — как сделать так, чтобы ими пользовались правильно. Локи задумался: а есть ли где-нибудь методички или трактаты по воспитанию юных асов? Да получше, чем пороть трижды в день и стравливать, пробуждая дух соперничества и волю к победе. Как же, он тот разговор про трон лишь для одного помнил и спустя тысячелетия. Такая крохотная иррациональная обида. На самом деле, одна из сотен и тысяч подобных. Один действительно, как говорили когда-то в Мидгарде, не был отцом года.   
— И все же не обижай Сэма, — внезапно выдал Джим, крепко вцепившись в рукав и серьезно смотря в глаза.   
— Не могу обещать — я не умею общаться с детьми.   
— А еще ужасно нетактичный, ага, — покивал Джим, все еще не разжимая пальцев. — Но ты все равно постарайся — он же мой брат. Хоть и старший, а все равно его защищать надо.  
— Он действительно не сын Тора, — покачал головой Локи. — А я здесь в первую очередь из-за тебя.   
— Почему? Если папа дал ему свою фамилию, значит, считал сыном.   
— Он мог считать что угодно, — развел руками Локи. — Но его кровь течет лишь в тебе. И теперь, когда он ушел, я обязан воспитать тебя подобающим образом.   
— А подобающим — это как? — Джим поежился.   
— Представь, что тебе в один прекрасный момент придется управлять огромной страной, — тихо посоветовал Локи. — Как думаешь, каких знаний и моральных качеств это требует? От правителя зависят не сотни — миллионы жизней.   
— Но я не буду управлять страной, я же не наследный принц, — с удивлением и затаенным ожиданием взглянул на него Джим. — Я вырасту, пойду служить в Звездный Флот и буду капитаном корабля, открывать новые миры.   
— А ты думаешь, это меньшая ответственность? — повернулся к нему Локи.   
— А нет?   
— Сколько людей на кораблях, несколько сотен? Так приплюсуй к ним ответственность за всех жителей каждого нового мира, который ты откроешь.   
Джим ссутулился.   
— Я и не думал об этом... так, — тихо сказал он. — Ты видишь все как-то странно.   
Улыбнувшись, Локи обнял мальчишку за плечи и снова взъерошил ему волосы.   
— Урок первый, — сообщил он. — Главное — это люди.   
— Понял, — Джим воодушевленно кивнул.   
— И это возвращает нас к неприятному моменту. — Локи поднялся и теперь стоял, глядя на мальчишку сверху вниз. — Десять ударов.   
— Но я же ничего не сделал! — защищаясь, выкрикнул Джим.   
— Неправильный вывод, — Локи покачал головой. — Единственные люди, которые тебе сейчас верны — это твоя семья. Отчим, мать, брат... — он сделал паузу, но все же добавил: — …я. Оскорблять верных тебе людей — значит быть плохим капитаном.   
— Даже если за дело? — Джим съежился.   
— Что ты за капитан, если не можешь добиться своего обычными словами? — укоризненно взглянул на него Локи.  
Джим тяжело вздохнул, кажется принимая неизбежность наказания, но все же с надеждой поинтересовался:  
— А где ты сейчас розги возьмешь?   
Локи с интересом посмотрел на ребенка: вопрос, конечно, хороший. Сейчас не то время, чтобы такой важный для правильного воспитания предмет находился в каждом доме под рукой. Можно было и наколдовать что-нибудь дельное, но раскрывать такой козырь совсем не хотелось.   
— Что ж, тут ты прав. С розгами дела обстоят плохо. Придется обойтись без них, — протянул Локи, вставая с кровати и деланно разминая плечи.   
Порка получилась скорее моральной, чем физической, потому что получать удары по заднице в столь сознательном возрасте не столько больно, сколько унизительно. Да и сам он старался соизмерять силу и делать поправку на происхождение ребенка. Джим морщился, ерзал, но мужественно терпел и сдавленно ойкнул всего пару раз в конце. Видимо, все же понимал, что получает за дело, и старался вести себя достойно будущего капитана.  
Отпустив мальчишку, Локи поднялся и отвернулся:   
— Одевайся, — велел он. И, уже мягче: — Урок усвоен, малыш?   
— Усвоен, — пробормотал позади Джим. — Все, готово.   
— Молодец. Ну что, теперь как насчет ужина? Кажется, пакеты еще не разобраны... — провокационно протянул Локи. Джим с гиканьем унесся вниз.   
Локи помнил, что в одном из них где-то на дне лежит сверток с парой кинжалов в ножнах, самых простых, без инкрустации драгоценными камнями и остальных лишних украшений. Два хороших рабочих клинка — все, что нужно для тренировки. "Как бы не порезался... " — спохватился он и тоже спустился, успев в самый подходящий момент — на распаковку свертка.   
— Аккуратнее, — поймал он Джима за плечо. — Медленнее.  
— Почему? — Но Джим все равно послушно замедлился. Развернул последний слой, и на свету холодно блеснул металл.   
— Поэтому, — хмыкнул Локи. — Дай-ка.   
Забрав оба клинка, он отошел в сторону, убрал один за пояс, вытащил второй из ножен и перехватил рукоять поудобнее; крутанул в руках раз, другой, взял ножны как кастет, а кинжал обратным хватом, и нанес серию ударов, сочетая их с обманками и ударами рукоятью.   
— Хочешь? — спросил он, поворачиваясь. Встретили его горящие от восторга глаза Джима, и до Локи дошло, что смысла задавать вопрос не было.   
— Конечно, хочу! Правда, можно?! — Джим почти взвыл от восторга и подскочил к нему.   
— Аккуратнее, — отодвинувшись, Локи убрал клинок в ножны и сунул за пояс. — Можно, но при нескольких условиях.   
— Каких? — выпрямился Джим, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что достоин.   
— Клинки хранятся у меня. Ты учишься работать с ножами и драться, — Джим восхищенно выдохнул и засиял, кивая, — не пренебрегая обучением в школе, — продолжил Локи, загибая пальцы. — И — учишь мои уроки.  
— Согласен на все! — И тут произошло то, чего Локи не ждал совершенно. Джим кинулся ему на шею.  
Вот же восторженное создание, и правда весь в папашу, — тяжело вздохнул про себя Локи, удерживая равновесие и не давая ребенку упасть. Быть может, тащить оружие в дом к обычным людям стало не самым лучшим и безопасным решением, но расчет оказался верным, и Джим заинтересовался, мгновенно возведя его на какой-то собственный пьедестал. И это оказалось на удивление приятно. Все еще оставался вопрос со старшим мальчиком, Сэмом, но это уже была совсем другая часть плана. Зыбкая, изменчивая, ужасно далекая от основной. Пока же стоило придерживаться нейтралитета и, наверное, ради только что заработанного доверия Джима, постараться сдержать особенно резкие слова.   
Еще после ужина следовало поговорить с Фрэнком не только о Джиме, но и на общие темы — жизнь здесь не стояла на месте, а он, как это ни прискорбно для бога, сильно отстал от последних событий. И архаичные газетные вырезки — далеко не все в таких делах.   
Из кухни уже доносились вполне аппетитные ароматы еды.  
Опустив мальчишку на пол, Локи подтолкнул его:   
— Накрывай на стол, — велел он. Джим скорчил недовольную рожицу. — Ну что, помочь?   
— Да, — и снова разулыбался. Наверняка ведь собирался переложить все на чужие плечи. Но, в общем-то, Локи собирался сделать то же самое, поучаствовав лишь формально — чтобы, будучи внутри коллектива, посмотреть на него со стороны.  
Фрэнк уселся во главе стола: Сэм подтащил ему тяжелый набивной стул и разместился рядом на табурете. Джим напоказ ушел на противоположный конец, тоже с табуретом. Локи остался волен выбирать себе место сам и, после недолгих размышлений, устроился рядом с Джимом, пусть это и выглядело не слишком вежливо. Но, в конце концов, он находился здесь из-за мальчишки.  
Еда на столе была простой, но довольно сытной — именно то, чего ожидаешь от мужчины или пары детей у плиты. Сервировка также присутствовала, хоть и в виде банальных ножа и вилки. Впрочем, не на светский же прием он оставался, да и в Асгарде на пирах эти самые вилки не всегда были на столе — асам хватало и кинжала для разделки мяса.   
Сказав пару слов в благодарность за трапезу, они приступили к еде, и да. Чего-то подобного от Джима стоило ожидать. С его-то наследственностью. Мальчишка притянул к себе сразу несколько блюд и почти одновременно успешно их опустошал. Локи моргнул — перед глазами чередой пронеслись воспоминания, как Тор в одиночку уминал целого кабанчика чуть ли не с костям.   
— Вы не волнуйтесь, — попытался успокоить его Фрэнк, видя замешательство. — Он все-таки растет, потом поменьше лопать будет.   
— Не будет, поверьте, — наконец отмерев, ухмыльнулся Локи. — Это, считайте, семейное.  
Фрэнк напряженно покосился на Джима, вероятно, прикидывая, во сколько ему это все обойдется. Затем перевел взгляд на Локи, и последний готов был поклясться, что тот думает, как бы содрать на это у нежданного родственника денег. Уже открыв было рот для отповеди, Локи тут же его закрыл, вспомнив обещание Джиму не хамить в лицо.   
В тишине он доел и вытер салфеткой губы.   
— Я могу остановиться у вас на некоторое время? — поинтересовался Локи у Фрэнка. И пояснил: — Я не так давно приехал, еще не успел обзавестись собственным жильем. Фрэнк все еще смотрел с некоторым сомнением, так что Локи добавил: — Со своей стороны, обещаю присмотреть за детьми и платить за предоставленную комнату и еду.   
Упоминание оплаты сыграло в его пользу, и после ужина Джим снова потащил его на второй этаж: показать небольшую гостевую комнату с минимумом мебели и окном на запад.


	2. 2.

Глава 2

Два с лишним года спустя

 

Локи возвращался на Землю спустя несколько месяцев. Ему не хотелось уходить, не хотелось покидать Джима, к которому он успел привязаться, но на Асгард напали. Его присутствие там было просто необходимо, и быстро управиться не получилось — сначала затяжная война, затем переговоры. Асгард победил, но далось Локи это ой как нелегко. Синяки под глазами, нервы ни к Хэле, дергался на любой шум, ожидая очередного покушения.   
Еще и Джим устроил неприятную сцену перед его уходом. Сначала просто напоказ злился, потом просил не уходить — не верил, что Локи вернется, — затем начал плакать и вешаться на шею. Закончилось все самой настоящей истерикой. Локи уходил скрепя сердце. Джим мог подождать, а вот горящий Асгард — не очень.   
И теперь он вернулся, вернулся домой. За два года Мидгард стал ему домом — местом, куда он возвращался и куда, что главное, хотел возвращаться. Локи предвкушал радость Джима, эти месяцы жившего лишь с отчимом — Сэм уехал в колледж, и конкурентов на внимание Локи у Джима не было.   
Он вышел к коттеджу.  
На крыльце сидел мрачный больше обычного Фрэнк и медленно потягивал что-то из мидгардского слабоалкогольного.  
— А, это ты, — протянул он, приглядываясь. — Выглядишь херово.  
Локи отмахнулся, не утруждая себя ответом. Соседи — это хорошо, но ровно до того момента, пока они не решают, что не прочь поживиться за ваш счет. Выглядеть с иголочки в такой ситуации было довольно проблематично даже для него. Брунгильда после всего этого не просыхала уже которую неделю, а он вот ничего даже. Не спился.  
— Где Джим? — поинтересовался Локи, ступая на небольшую веранду и вглядываясь в темные окна первого этажа.  
Фрэнк цедил остатки пива долгие несколько минут, пока наконец не взмахнул опустевшей бутылкой в сторону неба и не промямлил:  
— Где-то там. Мы расплевались в пух и прах аккурат после отъезда Сэма.  
— Где — там?.. — не понял Локи и задрал голову вверх. На небе были обычные облака и солнце, и не было Джима.   
— В космосе, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, бросил пустую бутылку под крыльцо в кучу таких же — Локи автоматически проследил за ней взглядом. И наконец осознал.   
— Где? — коротко спросил он.   
— А черт его знает, — Фрэнк почесал пузо.  
Локи выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы и задумался. Вариант сидеть сложа руки он не рассматривал с самого начала, но как искать мальчишку в целом квадранте космоса? Квадранте, который ты сам практически не знаешь?   
И тут сердце кольнуло. Сжав зубы, Локи мысленно выругался и вскинул руку к небу:   
— Хеймдалл! Верни меня обратно!   
Его поглотило радужное сияние, но, уходя, он еще успел заметить выпученные глаза Фрэнка. Что ж... Новый Биврест при желании можно было счесть за луч транспортатора. А такое желание у Фрэнка появилось если не само, то уж при содействии Локи точно.   
Путешествие с Земли до Асгарда само по себе было не слишком коротким, теперь же казалось и вовсе бесконечным. Джим пропал несколько месяцев назад. Джим был совсем юным получеловеком. Джим был еще слишком наивным для открытого космоса.   
Вид замершего посреди зала Хеймдалла заметно отрезвил Локи, вырывая из такого странного и прежде незнакомого чувства.  
— Мне нужны твои глаза, Хеймдалл, — намного спокойнее произнес он. — Найди мальчика и отправь меня к нему.  
— Он больше не на Земле, Локи, — взгляд Стража обратился в глубины космоса, обретая пугающее даже асов выражение. — Тот мир за пределами Бивреста.  
Локи глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул — нервы после череды сражений, недель дипломатии и колдовства были хуже некуда. Не мог же он так волноваться из-за какого-то мальчишки.  
— Тогда перенеси меня как можно ближе и назови место.  
— Тарсус IV, — произнес Хеймдалл и повернул меч. Локи закрыл глаза...  
...и открыл их снова уже в другом месте. В поле. Огромном поле черной ржи. Наклонившись, он провел рукой по колоску и брезгливо отдернул пальцы: пыль оказалась спорами черной гнили. Локи выпрямился и взглянул вперед: до самого горизонта — ни одного светлого пятна.   
Вдали послышались выстрелы. Напрягшись, он повернулся, сменил мидгардский облик на более привычный и мелким шагом отправил иллюзию в сторону угрозы. Сам же неторопливо последовал за ней, скрываясь от чужих взоров.   
Личина подошла ближе. Несколько мужчин, вооруженных кто чем — допотопными пистолетами, ружьями, а кто-то и вовсе вилами, — отстреливались и отбивались, прижатые к стене. На них надвигалась толпа, облаченная в форму — местная полиция, что ли?.. — с фазерами в руках. Локи быстро оценил соотношение сил и принялся было наблюдать за ситуацией дальше, но тут кто-то из нападавших выстрелил — не стазисом, а дематериализуя, — и сердце кольнуло снова. Он вздрогнул, наконец заметив детские силуэты за спинами защищавшихся.   
Развеяв иллюзию, Локи бросился к ним, на ходу вытаскивая кинжалы из-за пояса.  
Полицейские — стражники, какая, впрочем, разница, если они отделяли его от искомого — явно собирались брать количеством, а не качеством подготовки. Двое даже не успели обернуться, когда он перерезал им глотки. Еще один лишился фазера вместе с рукой. Трое или четверо отделались вспоротым брюхом. Кому-то доставались смертельные выстрелы из собственных фазеров, кому-то хватало удара в висок. Но последний… Последний даже успел выстрелить. Локи ухмыльнулся, видя подлинный ужас в глазах стражника. Полностью разряженный в Локи фазер заставил его только поморщиться. Смертные... Люди... Как жалко они все выглядели перед лицом истинного ужаса, с каким наслаждением он вбивал его в землю и проламывал грудную клетку.  
В себя он пришел, уже стоя над куском безжизненного мяса под чьи-то визгливые вопли.  
Выпрямившись, Локи легким, элегантным движением убрал кинжалы и взглянул на себя. Одежда в крови, грязная, вид взъерошенный... Жестом набросив морок мидгардской одежды, он направился к защищавшимся, но чем ближе подходил, тем больше что-то шло не по плану. Мужчины сгрудились у стены, пряча за спинами детские фигуры и выставив в сторону Локи оружие. Недоуменно моргнув, он остановился в паре метров: еще и с ними драться?   
— Я пришел забрать свое, — в конце концов сообщил Локи. Хотел мирно, а получилось привычно величественно — полгода в Асгарде давали о себе знать.   
— Здесь нет ничего твоего, чудовище! — выкрикнул кто-то. — Убирайся отсюда!   
Локи покачал головой.  
— Джим! — не повышая тона, велел он. — Выходи.   
На несколько секунд вокруг повисло молчание, и Локи уже успел было предположить, что ощущение родной крови его подвело первый раз за многие тысячелетия, но нет. Растолкав мужчин, навстречу выхромал Джим. За те полгода, что Локи не видел его, Джим успел знатно похудеть, заполучить синяки под глаза на пол-лица и, кажется, обозлиться. По крайней мере, выражение глаз стало совершенно иным. Подозрительным. Нет, мальчишка не ждал подвоха — он словно знал, что подвох будет, и ждал только шанса ударить первым.   
Джим замер в метре от него. Локи растерянно оглядел лохмотья на детском теле, ощущая себя если не предателем, то определенно виновником произошедшей метаморфозы. Ведь если бы не его отбытие в Асгард — то ничего этого банально не случилось бы.   
Поборов неуверенность, он сделал шаг вперед и внезапно оказался в крепких объятиях.   
— Локи, — шепнул ему Джим, вцепившись в него со всей возможной силой, — ты вернулся.  
Локи прижал его к себе, пачкая кровью и без того грязные лохмотья. Сильно вытянувшийся за эти полгода Джим сопел ему куда-то в подмышку, отчаянно пытаясь не разрыдаться. Какой же он все еще ребенок. Дети в Мидгарде росли быстро, порой слишком быстро для асов. Но Джим был ребенком даже по людским меркам, и видеть такое для него было рано, каких бы жестких рамок в воспитании ни пытался придерживаться Локи.  
— А ты думал, что не вернусь? — тихо поинтересовался он, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине и ероша спутанные волосы, как когда-то делала Фригга.  
Джим помотал головой и все же расплакался, стараясь прижаться еще крепче.  
— Я верил, — сквозь слезы бормотал он. — Верил. Говорил, что ты придешь и все будет хорошо. А они мне не верили!  
— Ну-ну, спокойнее, малыш. Теперь-то я здесь.  
— Но тебя не было так долго. Он... Он сказал, что еды не хватит, а потом пришли солдаты. Они убили половину, Локи! Прямо как та богиня, про которую ты говорил, только... Только тут же все мирные были.  
— Мирные?.. — Локи в ужасе оглянулся на лежащие вокруг тела. Удивленный интонацией, Джим поднял голову и, поняв, в чем проблема, махнул рукой:   
— Не они... Это солдаты Кодоса. Они уже убили больше трех тысяч.   
Нахмурившись, Локи покачал головой.   
— Постой-ка, — спохватился он. — Сколько ты уже здесь?   
— Полгода почти... — Джим снова отвернулся.   
— То есть ты сбежал почти сразу, как я ушел, — утвердительно подытожил Локи.   
Джим всхлипнул, продолжая упрямо смотреть в сторону.   
— Глупый мальчишка, — Локи выдохнул, ухватил подбородок и развернул лицо Джима к себе. — Я тебя никогда не оставлю. Но ты должен уметь жить один, не влипая в приключения. Впрочем, ладно, — он выпрямился, — это разговор не к месту и не ко времени. Скажи-ка...   
— Как ты это сделал? — перебил его Джим.   
— И это тоже разговор не к месту, — вздохнул Локи, покосившись на внимательно слушающих их разговор мужчин, и наконец разжал объятия. — Но я обещаю, что объясню, как только появится возможность.

***

Они сидели в сумерках у небольшого костра в глубине ближайшего леса: полдюжины взрослых и чуть больше десятка оборванных голодных детишек. Джим был среди них самым старшим и, по словам остальных, самым ответственным. Дети прибились к группе взрослых всего за несколько дней до прибытия Локи, а до этого питание и выживание отряда малолеток было исключительной заслугой Джима. Преподнесенные уроки не прошли мимо и были действительно хорошо усвоены. Сам Джим, кажется, впервые за многие дни спокойно спал, положив голову ему на колени и так и не выпустив из объятий.   
Локи пошевелил затухающие угли длинной изогнутой палкой и поудобнее перехватил племянника.  
— Вам бы поспать, мистер, — осторожно отметил один из мужчин: вроде бы это ему принадлежали те почти антикварные вилы. — Понятия не имею, как вы сюда добрались, но путь был не из легких.  
— Что-то не хочется, — тихо ответил Локи, качая головой. Ему было совершенно не до сна со всеми новостями, что щедро вывалили на него Джим и прочие. С ситуацией на планете следовало что-то делать. А еще очень хотелось побеседовать с этим Кодосом с глазу на глаз. Но вырезать всю армию в одиночку... Он был не богиней Смерти, в конце концов, и трезво оценивал свои силы.  
— Расскажите мне еще раз о ситуации, — попросил он. — Джим — ребенок, и мог упустить нечто важное.   
— Да ничего он не упустил, — махнул рукой сидящий справа парень с револьвером. Локи оценил: в Мидгарде такими пользовались очень давно, а сюда завезли, видимо, в самом начале колонизации. — Грузовой корабль Флота с дилитием сюда приходит раз в полгода-год. Большую часть времени планета живет за счет местного сырья. И когда появился грибок, — парень махнул рукой в сторону поля, — еда быстро кончилась. Кодос считал себя хорошим математиком. Он рассчитал, что если жителей будет не восемь тысяч, а четыре, то планета продержится до следующей поставки. И решил уничтожить всех слабых, тех, кто не мог приносить пользу. Детей, женщин, стариков, больных и инвалидов. Началась бойня, личная гвардия Кодоса легко справлялась с мирным населением. Мне кажется, — он помялся, — мы последние из тех четырех тысяч.   
Локи вздохнул. Мыслей упрямо не вырисовывалось. Движение сбоку отвлекло его: парень достал сигареты, прикурил несколько от костра и протянул одну Локи:  
— Будешь?   
Кивнув, Локи взял дымящуюся палочку, стараясь не вдыхать запах, аккуратно переложил Джима на ветки, служившие спальным местом, и поднялся.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — сообщил он и направился вглубь леса.   
Парой минут спустя Локи, прикрыв веки, взывал к небесам.   
— Хеймдалл, ты мне нужен.   
Он открыл глаза и оказался в Асгарде. Мидгардцы использовали голопроектор для схожих целей, но сила асов позволяла не прибегать к технике.   
— Отправь мою тень в Мидгард, — велел Локи. Хеймдалл-Всевидящее-Око улыбнулся ему, впервые за последнюю сотню лет, и моргнул. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, все еще будучи фантомом, Локи очутился там, где и хотел — в главном здании Звездного флота.  
В огромном светлом холле за вытянутой хромированной стойкой, сонно перебирая падды, сидела миловидная синекожая девушка. На Земле было раннее утро, и кроме него и девушки в помещении находилось от силы пятеро разумных.  
— К кому мне обратиться, чтобы сообщить о чрезвычайной ситуации в одной из колоний? — намеренно громко поинтересовался Локи, подходя к стойке.   
Девушка вздрогнула всем телом, зашевелила длинными тонкими антеннами на лбу и захлопала огромными глазами.   
— Повторяю еще раз: к кому мне обратиться? — медленно, с расстановкой проговорил он на стандарте.  
— Я не... — на мгновение замялась андорианка, после чего быстро вбила что-то в один из скрытых стойкой экранов и, стараясь не смотреть в глаза, протянула тонкую карточку-пропуск. — Вам на тридцать второй этаж. Лифты направо и прямо. Сразу за инфостендом.  
Локи кивнул, перехватывая матовую карточку и резко разворачиваясь.  
— Постойте, сэр! Как мне вас записать?!  
— Кирк. Энтони Кирк, — все же соизволил ответить Локи, заворачивая за угол.  
Тридцать второй этаж ничем существенно не отличался от всех прочих. Разве что людей здесь наблюдалось значительно больше. А еще где-то здесь, за одной из безликих дверей с номерами, должен был сидеть один из адмиралов. Ну, или как там называлась должность тех, кто был за подобное ответственным, Локи не слишком утруждал себя запоминанием.   
Наконец добравшись до инфостенда в конце коридора, он увидел единственную дверь, которую и дернул на себя, даже не посмотрев на табличку.   
За столом, уткнувшись в падд, сидел пожилой мужчина. На соседнем стуле расположилась женщина, тоже в форме Флота, темноволосая и на первый взгляд добрая — Локи она сразу чем-то напомнила Фриггу, и он улыбнулся.   
— По какому вопросу? — мужчина поднял голову.   
— Как вы относитесь к смерти четырех тысяч человек на одной из колоний? — щелчком пальцев Локи создал себе кресло и уселся в него.   
— Кто вы такой? — вздрогнула женщина. Мужчина развернулся к ней:   
— Первая, подожди, это не самое главное. — И снова, уже обращаясь к Локи: — Откуда у вас эта информация?   
— Я только что оттуда, — он пожал плечами. — Смею заметить, это недоработка Звездного флота.   
— Кристофер, — Первая тронула мужчину за рукав. — Мы ведь даже не знаем, о чем идет речь, о чьих смертях.   
Проигнорировав спутницу, Кристофер уставился на Локи, и тот нахмурился. Вгляделся пристальнее, покачал головой.  
— Что... — начала Первая. Сорвавшись с места, Локи пересек кабинет, коснулся лба Кристофера и увидел.   
— Знаете, — утвердительно сказал он. — Еще как знаете, и в чем дело, и почему происходят смерти, и почему Флот не приходит на помощь.   
— Но у нас нет свободных кораблей! — воскликнул Кристофер.   
— "Галактика", бортовой номер семьдесят-шестьсот тридцать семь, может взять груз и на третьем варпе за две недели добраться до Тарсуса IV. — Теперь Локи знал. Но все еще не понимал главного. — Во имя всех богов, почему вы это допустили?!  
— Данные ничем не подтверждены и требуют проверки! — прошипел офицер, резко поднимаясь с места. — Без приказа никто не полезет к этой чертовой колонии, чтобы не нарушить ни Директив, ни суверенитета. Да что вообще в этом могут понять гражданские!   
— Ничего, конечно, ничего, — холодно согласился Локи. — Что эти четыре тысячи человек для всей Федерации. Какое власти дело до умирающих женщин и детей. Бумаги! Бюрократия! Вот они, ваши ценности. Тебя просто не существует без всех этих карточек и чипов. Ты никто и на тебя плевать. Прекрасная политика прикрывания задниц.  
Локи замолк, вглядываясь в глаза стоящего напротив мужчины.  
— Вы же боитесь. Вам даже плевать, кто я и откуда взялся. Вы сотрете меня из своей памяти, как только закроется дверь. Твари. Как же мерзко. Как же мерзко... — почти прошептал он, ощущая бессилие и всепоглощающую злобу.  
Как? Как они могут так поступать? Как такие лидеры могут вести за собой людей, как они могут спокойно жить, зная об этом, как лживые продажные дельцы могут стоять во главе армий?   
— И мой брат искренне верил в это. В насквозь гнилую систему, где настоящие люди гибнут на дальних рубежах, а к власти пробивается шваль. Ваш Флот действительно потерял надежду вместе с Джорджем Кирком. Во всяком случае, большую ее часть.  
Локи развернулся к двери, стараясь не глядеть на застывших офицеров.   
— Мы справимся сами. Сделаем что-нибудь. В истории Земли такое уже было. Может, к моменту, когда вы разберетесь и пришлете помощь, в колонии еще останутся живые люди.  
— Постойте! — поднявшись, выкрикнула женщина. — Вы сказали, ваш брат — Джордж Кирк?   
Не поворачиваясь, Локи облокотился о дверной косяк и кивнул.   
— Помимо того, сын Кирка сейчас также находится на Тарсусе и лишь чудом до сих пор жив, — сообщил он.   
— Но почему... почему вы не сказали сразу? — Кристофер явно занервничал при этих словах. — Его срочно нужно вытащить оттуда!   
— Что вам до сына героя, про которого уже забыл народ? — развернувшись, остро глянул на него Локи.   
— Мы... дружили с Джорджем... — пробормотал Кристофер. — Я обещал Вайноне проследить за ее сыном...   
— Хорошо же вы за ним проследили... Чем он занимался последние три года? — подступая к нему, процедил Локи. — Что он любит? Кем мечтает стать?   
Кристофер молчал. Не выдержав, Локи ухватил его за горло и поднял вверх, сжимая пальцы.   
— С этой минуты Джеймс Тиберий Кирк — не ваша забота, — низким, опасным голосом констатировал факт он. — Вы сделаете все, чтобы спасти колонию. Сделаете только ради того, чтобы избежать вторжения и гибели всей Земли, которую я вам обещаю, если еще хоть волосок упадет с головы кого-то из жителей Тарсуса.   
Он разжал руки, и Кристофер, хрипя, мешком свалился на пол.   
— Ка… какого вторжения? — просипел он. — Какую расу вы представляете?   
Усмехнувшись, Локи прикрыл глаза и шепнул: "Хэймдалл, возвращай меня обратно".  
Прогоревшая до самого фильтра сигарета обожгла пальцы, оседая неприятно серым пеплом на ладонь, и Локи с удивлением отметил легкий тремор и посинение. Он действительно вышел из себя, хотя прекрасно знал, куда влезает. Руки все еще немного подрагивали, хотя и вернули привычный человеческий цвет, когда он дошел до костра.  
— Тебя долго не было, — подозрительно протянул давешний собеседник.  
— Заплутал, — отмахнулся он, осторожно присаживаясь к тихо сопящему Джиму. Костер почти прогорел, и лица собеседников едва освещались затухающими отблесками.  
— Я вот о чем думал, — тихо начал Локи, поднимая голову к удивительно чистому ночному небу. — Флоту на нас тут откровенно плевать, еды в округе почти не осталось, а армия эта с каждым днем все усерднее ищет очередных кандидатов на отстрел.  
— Ну и?  
— Скоро придется или возвращаться в город, или нормально воевать. И все ради еды. Какое вопиющее варварство и абсурд! — все же не выдержав, тихо простонал Локи, скрывая лицо в ладонях.  
— Да ты, гляжу, из интеллигентов, — мрачно хохотнул один из мужчин, но все же согласился с его мыслями. — И не скажешь, что сам солдат резал.  
— В последнее время солдаты совсем взъелись, — грустно возразил парень, что делился с Локи сигаретой. — Нападают без проверки, видят оружие — стреляют издали и прочесывают местность.   
— Здесь безопасно? — Локи глянул на спящего Джима. Словно почувствовав, тот беспокойно заерзал и пробормотал что-то, но не проснулся и придвинулся ближе. Стащив с себя плащ — кровь уже подсохла — Локи укрыл Джима, благо рост и незнакомая привычка спать, сжавшись в комочек, чтобы сохранить тепло, позволяли хорошо укутать мальчишку.   
— Безопасно... насколько может быть безопасным лес в пригороде. — Локи непонимающе взглянул на говорившего, и тот пояснил: — Далеко уйти от жилья мы не можем. Еды мало, что-то собираем в лесах, но хватает только на детей. Если удастся стащить в поселке хотя бы пару буханок — уже везение.  
— На сколько хватит ваших запасов?   
— Ненадолго. Дня два, три — максимум. Потом снова придется идти.   
— Завтра я пойду с вами, — коротко сообщил Локи. И мысленно добавил: "Если не придумаю чего-то получше". Он не сомневался, что Флот придет. Через пару недель, в крайнем случае — через три. Но говорить об этом было нельзя, потому что вдруг он ошибся? Недостаточно напугал этого Кристофера, или тот просто оказался не в силах повлиять на происходящее?   
Самое ироничное, с точки зрения Локи, заключалось в том, что он мог уничтожить жизнь на планете щелчком пальцев — заморозить все и вся, но только все сразу, подчистую.  
— Давайте спать, — велел один из мужчин. — Альфард, ты на первой страже, Вилли — на второй...  
— Я возьму третью, — перебил его Локи. Он мог не спать очень долго — что мидгардское время по сравнению с тысячелетиями асов? Но афишировать эту способность не собирался.   
Посмотрев ему в глаза, мужчина кивнул и отвернулся, подбадривая остальных и... Локи не вслушивался. Вместо этого он сгреб рассыпавшиеся с лежанки ветки и улегся рядом с Джимом, обняв его со спины и закрывая собой от любой опасности.  
Среди ночи, когда, по его расчетам, оставалось не больше пары часов до начала третьей смены, Джим вдруг завозился и коротко вскрикнул во сне. Подняв голову, Локи взглянул на его лицо — спит — и потянулся ко лбу мальчишки, собираясь успокоить, навеять крепкий счастливый сон до самого утра, но не успел. Джим очнулся раньше — резко открыл глаза и сел, все еще смотря в никуда и продолжая видеть остатки кошмара. Локи коснулся его плеча — и тот, вздрогнув, попытался отстраниться, но в этот момент пришел в себя.   
— Плохой сон, малыш? — тоже садясь, спросил Локи.   
Джим молча кивнул. Его начало трясти, на глазах показались слезы. Притянув его к себе, Локи поправил плащ и уложил рядом.   
— Расскажешь?   
Мотнув головой, Джим нашел его пальцы и сжал, кусая губы. Локи вдруг почему-то заподозрил, что причиной молчания является желание не столько сохранить лицо в принципе, сколько сохранить лицо именно перед ним, перед тем, кто учил контролю над собой последние годы.   
— Говорят, — Локи вспомнил слова Фригги, — что если рассказать, что приснилось, это никогда не сбудется.   
— Мне снилось, — Джим говорил тихо, глотая слезы, — что я умер. А тебя не было рядом.   
— Я здесь, — успокаивая, сжал его пальцы Локи.   
— Нет, это было где-то еще. Какое-то помещение, стеклянная стена, я с одной стороны, а остальные с другой... И я бьюсь в это стекло, пытаюсь разбить, но никак. А если останусь там — умру.  
— Тш-ш-ш, этого не случится, обещаю, — Локи улыбнулся. — Или случится, но не так, и ты просто не досмотрел. Через секунду в том сне появлюсь я и заберу тебя оттуда.   
— Правда? — Джим поднял голову.   
— Правда, — Локи подгреб его ближе и все-таки коснулся лба. — Спи, малыш.  
Джим уснул почти мгновенно, но даже так еще долго ворочался в его объятиях, пытаясь одновременно и плотнее прижаться к теплому телу, и посильнее свернуться. Ночи на Тарсусе IV оказались прохладными даже несмотря на то, что до зимы было еще далеко; в этот момент Локи подумал, что всем этим людям невероятно повезло, что голод не пришел вместе со снегом, иначе они бы просто не выжили.  
Джим окончательно успокоился и уснул достаточно глубоко, чтобы можно было встать, не растревожив его, аккурат за час до смены. Сонный, особенно бледный в сумерках Вилли подошел к Локи на четверть часа раньше положенного и осторожно потрепал за плечо, жестами извиняясь и прося сменить чуть раньше срока. Кивнув, Локи осторожно выпутался из объятий Джима.


	3. 3.

Глава 3

Предрассветное время суток казалось самым тихим и умиротворенным за всю прошедшую ночь, и дежурство прошло на удивление спокойно.   
Когда их маленький лагерь начал постепенно просыпаться и оживать, Локи позволил себе немного размяться чуть поодаль от остальных и только после этого пошел будить Джима. Выспавшийся и немного успокоившийся, тот выглядел намного лучше, чем днем ранее во время их встречи.   
За скудными порциями пресного завтрака еще сонные мужчины обсуждали детали предстоящей вылазки, и Локи предпочел сначала выслушать весь план и только потом предложить свои коррективы.  
— Итак, трое идут, трое остаются и уводят детей вглубь леса, — сообщил один из мужчин. Локи уже знал, что того звали Полом, и тот был здесь за главного. — Идем в Нью-Хэмпшир.  
— Это же пятнадцать миль! — выдохнул Вилли. Пол лишь недовольно взглянул на него и продолжил:   
— Иду я, Альфард и Энтони, — он кивнул на Локи. — Идем так же, как неделю назад, свернем и запутаем следы на последней миле.   
Внимательно слушая объяснения, Локи очищал травой кинжалы и то и дело косился на Джима, собравшего вокруг себя детей и что-то им упорно втолковывавшего.  
— С таким размером добычи и троих-то много — буркнул Вилли. Поняв, что отвлекся, Локи повернулся обратно.   
— Кто-нибудь останется прикрывать в случае чего, двое донесут, — мрачно ответил Пол. — Все, встаем, вооружаемся, выходим.   
Убрав кинжалы, Локи поднялся и все же отвел в сторону Джима. Присел на корточки перед ним:   
— Я вернусь к ночи. С едой. Если случится что-то плохое — беги и прячься, не вздумай драться. Если будет еще хуже — зови меня.   
— И ты услышишь? — удивился Джим. — Это тоже связано с тем, как ты сюда пришел?   
— Именно. — Локи не удержался и взлохматил ему волосы, улыбаясь. Эти синие глаза неизменно поднимали ему настроение. — У тебя есть оружие?   
— Твои кинжалы, — гордо похвастался Джим. — Я их прячу и не показываю, вдруг еще отберут.   
— Держи при себе. Ну все, — подтолкнул его Локи к остальным детям. — Иди.  
Путь до городка они прошли почти без приключений и по меньшей мере втрое медленнее, чем если бы Локи шел один, но что взять с полуголодных усталых людей? Они медленно подобрались к пустынным окраинам Нью-Хэмпшира и осмотрелись — общий вид запустения и покинутости не слишком вдохновлял. Из каких-то домов хозяева бежали сами, прихватив самое ценное, в какие-то беда приходила без предупреждения, напрочь выламывая двери и окна. Общее ощущение было настолько паршивым и тоскливым, что, кажется, Йетунхейм на фоне городка представал образцом заселенности и процветания.   
Пол в очередной раз проверил свое оружие и, еще раз бросив на Локи подозрительный взгляд, остановился для пояснения плана.   
— Сейчас мы разделимся, и каждый пойдет искать что-нибудь съедобное. Берите все, что увидите, но учитывайте — тащить это потом вам же на своем горбу. Встретимся на этом же месте через два с половиной часа.  
И первым же развернулся, осторожными перебежками направившись к северной части города. Локи кивнул Альфарду и, не утруждая себя таким идиотизмом, направился к центральной площади.  
Он шел плавно, неторопливо и почти торжественно. Иллюзия плаща — настоящий он оставил Джиму — развевалась за спиной, а на голове был привычный шлем.  
Удача улыбнулась ему почти сразу: в одной из подворотен Локи заметил человека. Подойдя ближе, он вскинул руку:  
— Эй ты, стой!  
Дернувшись, бродяга уронил тряпье, которое держал в руках, и Локи вынужден был приморозить его ноги к земле.   
— Ответь мне на вопросы, и я отпущу тебя, — предложил он.  
— Спрашивайте, мистер, — пробормотал тот.  
— Что здесь происходит? — и тут же уточнил: — Почему нет людей?   
— Э-э-э, да где ж вы были все это время? Когда Кодос умер, покарай господь его душонку, началась бойня. Люди хотели есть, мистер, а еда была не у всех. Теперь ее нет ни у кого, а солдаты продолжают убивать обычных людей. У них-то все есть, — завистливо добавил бродяга.  
— Где здесь все берут еду?  
— Отнимают. Реже — находят. Иногда доходит до такого, что жрут и друг друга.   
Локи вздохнул, разморозил бродяге ноги и направился дальше.  
Если верить словам этого оборванца, то у с виду беспричинной жестокости солдат появлялась вполне ясная причина. Еще это значило, что к большим городам их группе даже соваться не стоит — просто не выживут среди начавшегося восстания и беспорядков. Локи поднял голову, всматриваясь куда-то вдаль, в ту сторону, где, как он полагал, находился один из городов. По удивительно чистому, почти лазурному небу поднимались едва различимые человеческим глазом темные столбы дыма. Оголодавшие повстанцы уже жгли города.   
Сверившись с солнцем, Локи отправился дальше, широкой дугой огибая нагромождения мусора и еще непонятно какого хлама. Впереди было чуть больше двух часов, и их предстояло потратить с умом.  
Вероятно, со стороны показалось бы, что Локи просто бродил по улицам, вовремя избегая опасности, но все было совсем иначе. Он шел и смотрел по сторонам, напоминая себе, как жестоки могут быть эти короткоживущие муравьи — уже почти забытую было истину. "Дай им волю, — думал он, — и весь Мидгард будет разрушен за какую-то тысячу лет!"  
А тем временем невидимый фантом его мчался к столице колонии и был уже близок. Будучи не уверен, придет ли на помощь Флот, Локи собирался подстраховаться.  
Город, без преуменьшения, пылал. Не весь, но богатые районы кое-где уже успели выгореть подчистую. Перегороженные обманчиво пустые улицы, наспех забитые окна и заколоченные двери. Этот город теперь жил ночью, и ночью же в нем велись самые ожесточенные бои. Фантом едва заметно скривился, обходя покрытое россыпью трупных пятен изувеченное тело. Далеко не первое на его пути, но, кажется, впервые вызывающее такую смесь жалости и презрения, не к себе, но к своим убийцам. Радовало, что люди здесь еще не настолько одичали, чтобы повально есть друг друга.  
Фантом добрался до цели через полчаса. Здание администрации, на стене — голопроекция мужского портрета с издевательской подписью: "Только Кодос обеспечит колонии счастливую жизнь!". Хмыкнув, Локи сменил иллюзии внешность, откровенно слизав ее с портрета, и направил фантом внутрь. Ему нужен был любой солдат со званием чуть выше рядового — требовалась информация.  
Локи повезло: у самого входа стояла охрана, которую отчитывал сержант. Дождавшись, пока тот, успокоившись, не направится прочь, фантом скользнул за ним. А улучив момент — прижал пальцы к вискам.  
Обгоревшее тело в одной из многочисленных комнат — все, что осталось от диктатора. Прогоревшее настолько, что уже и не определить, чье оно. Локи ухмыльнулся — значит, внезапное воскрешение может сработать, если правильно все разыграть. Но у него было все еще слишком мало информации — ни манеры речи, ни жестов, ни характера. Лишь внешность с плаката. С таким набором слишком опасно было действовать. Он знал Одина от и до, знал с детства, но это не помешало брату раскрыть его в мгновение ока, здесь же он не знал ровным счетом ничего. Премерзкая ситуация.   
Солдат рухнул кулем на начищенные плиты и замерцал, словно стираясь и выцветая, а точная его копия продолжила свой путь, привычно по-военному чеканя шаг.  
Это уже был прогресс. Теперь он был Гарри Кингом, двадцатисемилетним сержантом колонии, одним из хранителей порядка во время бунта. Каждый гражданский, взявший в руки оружие, должен был быть уничтожен. Еды оставалось мало, по последним данным — на месяц, не больше; главный склад охраняла сотня человек. Перевозили и распределяли между жителями — которые располагались в на скорую руку сооруженном палаточном городке центрального парка, за оградой — еще двадцать солдат. Но этого все время оказывалось недостаточно: нападения шли раз за разом, но генерал Нерр сказал, что выжить должны только те, кого они охраняют. Остальные от голода давно превратились в дикарей.   
Локи встряхнул головой. Что за каша царила в мозгах этого сержанта!  
Но имя! У него было следующее имя и вполне определенная цель — генерал Нерр. Возомнивший себя богом и великим селекционером человек. И, если верить сержанту, генерал находился сейчас где-то здесь, в этом самом здании. Невероятное везение, на самом деле.   
Светлые просторные коридоры тянулись и извивались, путаясь друг с другом и путая внезапных вторженцев. Забавная система, не имей Локи подсказок в виде знаний сержанта, ему пришлось бы изрядно поплутать. Он свернул в неприметный закуток и с силой толкнул потайную дверь, выходя на одну из пожарных лестниц. Поиски генерала стоило начать с административных этажей.  
Не учел Локи лишь одного — того, чью внешность он использовал, на этих этажах никак не ждали.   
— Сержант Кинг! — последовал резкий окрик. Фантом выпрямился по стойке "смирно" и вскинул руку к голове.   
— Да, сэр, слушаю, сэр! — как можно более преданно ответил он.   
— Что вы здесь забыли, сержант? — говоривший выглядел лет на пятьдесят, черный мундир, начищенные пуговицы — это был явно человек не низкого ранга.   
— Мне нужен генерал Нерр, сэр! Я должен рассказать ему кое-что важное, сэр!   
Собеседник нахмурился:   
— Вы видите его перед собой, сержант. Что рассказать?  
Фантом Гарри сделал шаг вперед, прикоснулся ко лбу Нерра и растаял. Короткая рокировка — и вот уже генерал направляется обратно в свой кабинет.  
Просторная комната встретила его тихим гудением техники и почти удивляющей пустотой. Кажется, этот кабинет был занят совсем недавно. На столе лежали еще непросмотренные падды с последними отчетами. Фантом прошел к столу, потирая ноющие виски — так много совершенно неорганизованной, лишней информации разом. Ужасно неприятное чувство. Лицо генерала скривилось в совершенно непривычной гримасе, а сам он откинулся на спинку кресла. Пара минут на осознание и обдумывание плана — и еще час на работу. Не так уж плохо. Мало, но не плохо. Нерр знал намного больше обыкновенного сержанта. Например, он точно знал, что губернатор жив, правда, был не уверен, улетел тот на личном шаттле или все еще где-то в колонии. Еще Нерр был в курсе, что еды не хватит и на месяц, и скоро придется избавляться еще от партии людей. Скорее всего, это будут солдаты, "браво погибшие при очередной атаке одичавших повстанцев". А еще Нерр лично знал беглого губернатора и всецело поддерживал его политику. Какая удача — жалеть такого никто не будет.  
Локи взглянул вперед: консоль управления была включена. Судя по всему, перед тем, как направиться в туалет, Нерр как раз начал просматривать отчеты. Заинтересовавшись, Локи заставил фантом ткнуть в экран.   
...система докладов была четко структурирована. Статистика выживших, погибших, количество дилития (несколько десятков кристаллов на планету: достаточно только для управляющего звена и ненадолго), план расходования запасов злаков из госскладов, план операций и далее, далее, далее.   
Чем больше Локи проникал в суть ситуации, тем больше впадал в какие-то патологические раздумья. Выхода — решения — он не видел. Бои шли везде, по всей планете — от столицы до самого дальнего уголка джунглей, где размещалась научная станция. Местами солдаты уже не контролировали численность, а защищали себя или просто дезертировали. А где-то — банально вырезали население подчистую. Запасы злаков были на исходе, а ведь требовалось обработать их и распределить среди населения.   
Его план оказался пшиком. Даже если бы Локи смог взять под контроль армию, он уже не в силах был остановить войну меж населением.  
Локи тихо выругался, откидываясь в кресле и сворачивая окна. Теперь надеяться оставалось только на Флот. Чертова безысходность, абсолютная потеря контроля — он терпеть не мог этого состояния. Бессилие и беспомощность. Фантом прикрыл глаза — время было на исходе и следовало возвращаться.   
Фигура генерала Нерра на мгновение напряглась, а затем растворилась, точно утренний туман.   
За многие мили от города Локи остановился посреди улицы и моргнул, соединяя картины восприятия. Мутное, блеклое солнце давно преодолело зенит — до времени сбора оставались считанные минуты.  
И он побежал к окраине, досадуя на пустые руки. Впрочем... Притормозив у продуктовой лавки с разбитой витриной, Локи заглянул внутрь и оглядел помещение. Совсем небольшое, тесное, развороченное... Где, в таком случае, хранились запасы?   
Удача улыбнулась ему буквально спустя минуту: люк в подвал остался незамеченным мародерами. Заморозив панель, он рванул дверцу на себя: повезло. В подвале оказалось небольшое хранилище продуктов. Поспешно вытащив ящик консервов, Локи захлопнул дверцу и забросал ее мусором. Затем подхватил еду и двинулся к точке сбора.  
Мрачный больше обычного Пол уже ждал на месте с полупустым мешком и то и дело оглядывался по сторонам.   
— Альфард опаздывает — не к добру это, — протянул он вместо приветствия.   
— Путь не близкий — мог время не рассчитать, — пожал плечами Локи, ставя ящик на землю. Говорить ни с кем сейчас не хотелось, просто чтобы не выйти из себя и не натворить лишнего. В конце концов, было бы слишком подозрительно, если бы из почти плановой вылазки вернулся он один. Особенно после той расправы над солдатами.   
Альфард пришел через полчаса с каким-то ведром в руках и сообщил не слишком новую новость о смерти Кодоса. Сказал, что подслушал переговоры между какими-то местными и солдатом. Локи мог бы сказать, что это ложь, шитая белыми нитками, что солдат в этом городе нет, как почти нет и жителей, да и вообще много чего мог сказать, но только кивнул и пожал плечами.   
Ящик был едва ли не вполовину легче давно привычного доспеха и минимального комплекта оружия, без которых ни один уважающий себя воин Асгарда не вышел бы из спальни, но люди отчего-то всю обратную дорогу косились на Локи и выспрашивали, не устал ли он. Единственное, от чего он устал, так это от их общества и однотипных вопросов, но говорить о таком было не к делу и не к месту. Разве что врагов заработать и увеличить недоверие. Не лучшие перспективы, учитывая, что в ближайшее время им еще выживать бок о бок.  
Они прошли уже километра три от того места, где останавливались в прошлый раз, и оставалось еще метров пятьсот до второй группы с детьми, когда у Локи вновь защемило сердце. Выругавшись — Один Вседержитель, он уже начинал понимать по любому поводу получающих инфаркт людишек! — Локи притормозил и сунул ящик Альфарду.   
— Не торопитесь, — велел он. — Я пойду первым. Впереди неладно.   
И, не обращая внимания на вопросы, бросился вперед. 

Впереди было тихо. Слишком тихо, ненормально тихо, почти до самого конца — ему оставался десяток метров до пещеры, когда послышался детский панический вопль. С разгону Локи залетел внутрь, доставая клинки, и чуть было не споткнулся о тело — судя по одежде, кого-то из тех, кто должен был охранять детей. Вопль раздался снова — на этот раз уже яростный и знакомый. Крадучись, Локи двинулся вперед и за углом увидел страшную картину: закрывая детей собой, Джим отмахивался кинжалами от солдата. Трупы еще трех лежали рядом, неподалеку от трупов незадачливых сторожей.  
Солдат откровенно насмехался над Джимом, называя зубастым щенком и не воспринимая всерьез. Он был слишком самоуверен, и даже пара нанесенных Джимом порезов не заставила его стать хоть немного серьезнее или воспользоваться оружием. Он уже считал себя победившей стороной, и в этом оказалась его ошибка.   
— Слишком рано, — прошептал солдату на ухо Локи, придерживая оседающее тело. Нож он вогнал по самую рукоятку точно между ребер и, будь лезвие немного длиннее, вышло бы со стороны груди. Локи старался попасть точно в сердце.   
Несколько мгновений в пещере стояло молчание, но сначала всхлипнул один ребенок, затем другой, и вскоре все они рыдали, так или иначе прижимаясь или вцепляясь в Локи. Дольше всех продержался Джим, но в конце концов и он, уронив свое оружие, с размаху врезался в Локи, чуть не сбивая с ног, и крепко сжал в объятиях, попутно сгребая кого-то еще.   
— Ты пришел. Ты снова пришел! — захлебываясь, бормотал он, не в силах сказать что-либо иное.  
— И не один, — Локи подхватил его и прижал к себе. — Вернулись все, кто уходил.   
— А где они? — Джим завертел головой.   
— Если вы меня отпустите, я их приведу, — намекнул Локи, сам, правда, не спеша размыкать объятия. Впрочем, дети отступили почти сразу, да и Джим, помедлив, сделал шаг назад.   
Через пару минут Локи уже был на поляне, на ходу вытирая кинжал.   
— Можно идти, — бросил он посмотревшему на него Полу. — Дети целы. Остальные... — развел он руками.   
Альфард выругался себе под нос и двинулся по направлению к пещере. Подхватив ящик с консервами, Локи направился следом, на ходу гадая, что делать дальше. Жить, скрываться, прятаться — это было очевидно. Но как долго у столь небольшого отряда это будет получаться успешно? Только сегодня они потеряли троих взрослых, а дети чудом остались живы. Поморщившись, он мысленно пометил себе больше не отходить далеко от Джима — за едой могли отправиться и остальные, особенно если он поделится информацией о небольшом подвальчике.   
Конечно, он мог переместиться в Асгард, мог взять с собой Джима — но что делать с остальными? Оставить умирать? Или забрать с собой в негостеприимный для смертных муравьев мир, где асы приняли бы новоприбывших за мимолетное развлечение, если не за рабов? Разумеется, можно было стереть им память, но лишь взрослым — для детского разума подобная процедура имела слишком серьезные последствия.   
Единственное, что он мог сделать наверняка — остаться на планете и помочь им выжить. Единственное, что волновало его в этой ситуации — риск жизнью Джима.  
Единственное, что радовало — дети относительно легко перенесли вид стольких убийств разом. Так, ночные кошмары, с которыми легко справился запаренный Локи простейший отвар.   
Они почти сразу покинули пещеру, только забрали кое-что, что могло бы пригодиться. А потом шли почти до самого вечера в место, где, по словам Пола, можно будет безопасно провести пару ночей и все обдумать.   
Оба мужчины выглядели сильно подавленными и сидели около костра, так и не решаясь ни распределить дежурство, ни уйти спать.   
Локи еще раз проверил спокойно спящих детей и присел рядом с Джимом.   
— Ты чего не выпил? — спросил он, глядя на все еще полную отвара кружку.   
— Я выпью и сразу же усну. А мне нельзя, — протянул Джим, наконец отставляя кружку и откидываясь на расстеленный плащ.   
— С чего бы это?  
— Ну, — Джим вздохнул и сонно потер глаза. — Ты хочешь меня забрать, я знаю. Не знаю как, но ты это можешь. А я не хочу, чтобы меня забирали.   
Локи задумчиво посмотрел на прикрывшего глаза племянника — все еще сущий ребенок, до боли наивный, до дрожи правильный; такой не должен был видеть его насквозь, но почему-то видел. Видел в нем лучшее, знал его мотивы, нутром чуял его планы. Тору для этого понадобились тысячелетия, его сыну — всего пара лет. Вопрос доверия? Встроенная с рождения функция? Какая теперь разница.   
— И почему же не хочешь?   
Джим открыл глаза и посмотрел на него как на несмышленыша, сморозившего редкостную глупость.   
— А как они без меня выживут?  
— А почему у них не получится выжить именно без тебя? — нахмурился Локи.   
Помолчав, Джим признал:   
— Если повезет — выживут. Но они доверяют мне, а не кому-то еще, и если уйду я — они сбегут из-под присмотра и помрут от голода. Ну, и если уж на то пошло... — он помялся. — Они все не выживут без тебя. Солдат все больше, и скрываться все сложнее. Мы все должны были погибнуть еще позавчера.  
— А ты вообще не должен здесь быть, если уж на то пошло, — одновременно передразнил и возразил Локи.   
— Но я здесь, — по-взрослому посмотрел на него Джим и вдруг смутился: — Может, мне не надо было сбегать из дома, но... тогда они, — он махнул рукой на остальных детей, — уже умерли бы в первые дни.   
Локи покачал головой.   
— Одно другого не оправдывает, малыш.   
— Очередной урок? — с улыбкой спросил Джим.   
— Именно, — Локи подмигнул ему. — Что бы ты ни делал, хорошие поступки не отменяют плохих. Это как... — он задумался. — Как денежная компенсация родственникам погибших от Звездного флота. Деньги — это хорошо, но они не отменяют смерти брата, отца или сына.   
— Я понимаю... — протянул Джим. — За побег из дома ты все равно меня накажешь, несмотря на то, что я спас их?   
Глядя в огонь костра, Локи кивнул.   
— Но об этом мы поговорим потом, — тихо сказал он.  
— Все время “потом”... — Джим поморщился. — И как ты здесь появился — потом, почему в такой одежде — потом, о наказании тоже потом...   
Он замолчал, и в наступившей тишине хорошо стало слышно, как у него забурчал живот. Локи вздохнул.  
— Пей и ложись, — велел он и накинул на Джима свой плащ. — Обещаю, если ничего не случится, ты проснешься здесь же.  
До утра на самом деле ничего не случилось. Разве что где-то вдалеке, за гранью человеческой слышимости, пролетел один из немногочисленных патрульных. Но те не совались в лес и вообще предпочитали не тратить ценное топливо. Джим снова проснулся раньше прочих детей, но, против обыкновения, не вскочил сразу, а осторожно осмотрелся и только после этого стал выкапываться из-под плаща.   
— Удивлен, что мы все еще здесь? — со смешком спросил Локи, кидая в него небольшой банкой.   
Джим кивнул, почти не задумываясь, и принялся вертеть в руках консервы.   
— А не много одному? — в конце концов поинтересовался он.   
— Целый ящик — слишком тяжело таскать с места на место.   
— Ясно.   
Оба они молчали, Локи — помешивая что-то в притащенном с вылазки ведре, а Джим — поедая с ножа содержимое лихо вскрытой банки, когда из ближайших кустов вывалился взъерошенный больше обычного Альфард с горящими глазами.  
— Что случилось? — поднял на него обеспокоенный взгляд Локи.   
— Там... там... — он замахал руками.  
— Что? — отложив ложку, Локи поднялся и направился к кустам. Зрелище поразило его.  
Поля, простиравшиеся до горизонта, горели. Пылали и чадили так, что дым стоял стеной. Огонь распространялся быстро и шел прямо на них.  
В отличие от Альфарда, Локи мгновенно осознал, что это значит для их небольшого отряда. В пещере они могли выжить, но зелень, в изобилии растущая вокруг входа, могла заставить их внутри задохнуться от дыма. Уходить было некуда — километры полей вокруг леса в любой момент могли быть охвачены огнем — если уже не пылали.   
Впрочем, что-то сделать он мог, пусть и не так много. Вернувшись в пещеру, Локи принялся командовать:   
— Идет огонь. Наберите воды, чтобы был запас. Потом завесьте мокрой тканью вход в пещеру.  
Джим взглянул по сторонам и с сожалением потянул с себя плащ. Вернувшись на воздух, Локи наскоро оценив скорость распространения пламени и осознал, что времени осталось немного. На выходе из пещеры он опустился на землю и принялся ждать.   
Как только вход был завешен, а вода принесена, он загнал беспокойных детей внутрь и коснулся руками земли, злясь, раздражаясь, ненавидя... Локи как никогда была нужна родовая способность контроля над холодом, но — какая ирония по отношению к старому доброму Халку — вызвать ее после долгого игнорирования помогал только гнев.  
Кончики пальцев медленно синели, но этого было ужасно мало и слишком, слишком медленно. Он вспоминал все, что прежде могло его прогневать, воскрешал в памяти все обиды, но понимал, что этого недостаточно. Многое уже отомщено, многое — потеряло силу. А затем перед глазами вспыхнуло лицо испуганного Джима, с каплями крови на бледной коже, стискивающего кинжал в руках. Магия полыхнула так, что его ударной волной отбросило в противоположную стену. Мокрое тряпье покрылось толстым слоем темного мутного льда, ледяная корка расползлась на стены и свод пещеры, покрыла почти треть пространства, истончаясь до тоненького слоя инея в самых отдаленных от входа уголках. Сверху на головы пораженным детям крупными хлопьями закружился снег.   
— Вау, — удивленно протянул кто-то из подопечных Джима, и это было последнее, что Локи услышал, теряя сознание. Он потратил слишком много сил — кажется, за стенами этой пещеры сейчас должен быть настоящий ледяной ад.


	4. 4.

Глава 4

...Было холодно. Словно он превратился в ледышку, промерз весь до костей, тронешь — и рассыпется в морозную пыль, а потом растает и исчезнет. Фригга рассказывала Локи, что мерзнуть не больно, это словно засыпаешь, но сейчас холод причинял дикие страдания. Он сам был холодом, и ничто в мире, казалось, не могло его согреть.   
Сколько он провел в таком состоянии, Локи не знал. Он не чувствовал времени, мыслей тоже — не было ничего, равно как и самого мира. Но только до тех пор, пока рядом неожиданно не оказалось согревающее пламя и не обняло все его тело.   
Он открыл глаза. У него были руки, ноги, голова и все, что полагалось иметь любому порядочному асу. Локи лежал все в той же пещере, неподалеку от костра, укрытый какими-то тряпками, а сбоку, обхватив его обеими руками и прижимаясь, спал Джим.  
Локи попытался поднять руку, но сил хватило лишь пошевелить пальцами. Стоило признать, он действительно изрядно потратился на это колдовство. Локи прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон — следовало восстановить силы как можно скорее, а бессмысленная бравада в таком деле только мешала.   
В следующий раз он проснулся, по ощущениям, на следующие сутки, и Джима рядом не оказалось. Костер все еще горел, но был уже меньше размером, и на нем определенно что-то жарилось.   
— Ты проснулся! — радостный вопль Джима почти оглушил его. Это беспокойное создание моментально выронило из рук сухостой и кинулось обниматься.   
— Ты меня задушишь, малыш, — просипел Локи, легко похлопывая его по спине и пытаясь успокоить. Джим сжимал, сдавливал почти до боли в своих объятиях, словно больше всего на свете боялся потерять его. Наверное, так оно и было на самом деле.   
— Ты не приходил в себя почти три дня. А в первую ночь лежал весь синий и совсем холодный, как весь этот лед.  
— Надеюсь, ты не слишком перепугался? — осведомился Локи. — Следовало бы раньше рассказать тебе об этом. Что с пожаром?   
— Пламя даже не приблизилось, но выгорело все вокруг, вообще все. Теперь кусок леса торчит в горелом дымящемся поле, и это выглядит жутко, — Джим передернул плечами.   
— И большой кусок? — с интересом уточнил Локи.   
— Ну, полукруг радиусом метров в пятьдесят от скалы с пещерой, — прикинул Джим.   
Удивленно покачав головой, Локи с трудом сел. Этому мешала не столько слабость, сколько паучьи объятия Джима, не желавшего отцепляться ни при каких условиях.  
Локи успокаивающим жестом погладил взволнованного ребенка по спине. Он все еще был слишком слаб по меркам асов, а магии в нем и вовсе набрались бы сущие крохи. Ближайшее дни придется быть сильно осторожным и постараться питаться получше.   
— Джим, принесешь мне воды? — тихо попросил Локи, решив начать с малого. Во рту на самом деле было ужасно сухо.   
Джим, немного помявшись, медленно разжал объятья и, кивнув, отполз на пару метров в сторону темного угла с ведром. Но тут же вернулся обратно, дождался, пока Локи опустошит кружку, и снова вцепился в него.  
— Ты наконец-то теплый, — заметил Джим. Сам он был горячим, словно пламя, и, обеспокоившись, Локи сунул кружку куда-то в сторону и потянулся потрогать его лоб. Температуры не было, и он облегченно выдохнул. А потом вдруг неожиданно для себя зевнул.  
— Спи, — Джим погладил его по плечу. — Тебе нужно восстанавливаться, пока мы в безопасности.  
— И когда это мы ролями поменяться успели? — философски вздохнул Локи, притягивая к себе Джима и прикрывая глаза. Мальчишка был прав — ему нужно восстанавливаться как можно скорее.   
В следующий раз Локи проснулся раньше Джима от чьего-то копошения и направленного взгляда. Кто-то из детишек помешивал еду, кидая в пустую похлебку разные коренья и что-то из оставшихся продуктов. Сидящий у костра Пол тяжело смотрел прямо на Локи, медленно обстругивая корягу ржавым перочинным ножом.   
— Это ты хорошо со льдом придумал, — наконец заговорил он.  
— Как уж получилось, — Локи потянулся и глянул в сторону костра. — Еды не осталось на меня?.  
— Осталось. — Пол махнул рукой кому-то из детей. — Ты скажи, парень... Как ты это сделал-то?  
— Я могу, — Локи принял миску из рук ребенка и, решив, что дал исчерпывающий ответ, принялся с удовольствием есть. Джим под боком заворочался и потянул носом.   
— И как ты это можешь? — Пола ответ явно не удовлетворил.   
— С рождения, — пробормотал Локи.  
— А откуда ты вообще на планете взялся?  
— Прилетел.   
С лежанки донесся смешок Джима. Проснувшись, тот услышал окончание диалога, и оно его явно позабавило.  
— Очень информативно, — кисло отметил Пол и кинул почти заточенную палку в костер.   
— Как уж вышло, — Локи потрепал по волосам окончательно проснувшегося Джима и щелкнул его по носу. — Не люблю я эти разговоры.  
Пол кивнул, соглашаясь:  
— Оно и видно. Скрытный ты, хуже вулканцев.   
— А есть ли разница? — тихо ответил Локи, отставляя пустую миску с едой — разговор предстоял нелегкий. — Я о вас тоже не осведомлен, но все это нам и не нужно. Нужно просто положиться друг на друга и прожить несколько недель.   
— Положиться? Прожить? — Пол неприятно хохотнул. — Да тебя знатно приложило, раз ты стал таким оптимистом. Сам говорил, мы никому не нужны, и пара недель тут ничего не сделают.   
Локи медленно поднялся с лежанки и, чуть покачиваясь, подошел к Полу под внимательными взглядами детских глаз.   
— А это уже не тебе решать, человек, — тихо и зловеще проговорил он.

*** 

Время, однако, показало, что Локи был прав. Не столь важно, что ради этого ему пришлось еще через несколько дней, окончательно придя в себя, наведаться в виде фантома в кабинет Кристофера. Совершенно не имело значения также, что спал он следующие пару недель вполглаза, подозревая, что Полу может прийти мысль избавиться от подозрительного спутника. Впрочем, Джим доверял Локи, а Джиму доверяли дети, что значило одно: поддерживал Пола лишь Альфард. Но последний был молод и горяч, мало ли что ему могло прийти в голову?.. Так что Локи бдил. Еще раза три он наведался в тот самый подвальчик вместе с самим Полом, так что в еде недостатка отряд не испытывал. Рядом с пещерой тек пресный ручей, воды оказалось в избытке. Солдаты больше не появлялись — Локи списал это на некоторые изменения, на скорую руку внесенные им в отчеты. Или это было просто везение — что, признаться, мало его беспокоило.  
Так или иначе, но корабль Звездного Флота появился на исходе второй недели, и первыми его заметили дети. Они счастливо завопили и чуть не посбивали взрослых с ног, наперебой рассказывая о зависшем на грани видимости корабле и целом рое блестящих на солнце отполированных шаттлов, летящих к столице.   
— Нам бы, наверное, тоже туда идти? — осторожно спросил Альфард, отбившись от детей.   
— Идти, — согласно кивнул Локи, даже не взглянув на Пола. — Там будут медики и припасы. Связь с внешним миром. Может, вернемся на Землю до конца этой недели.   
Дети восприняли предстоящее путешествие с энтузиазмом, и больше всех носился Джим. Он громко вопил на всю округу, организовывая своих подопечных, переспрашивал детали у взрослых, о чем-то усиленно думал после этого и к концу дня подошел к Локи и попросил на пару слов.   
— Я составил план, — коротко выдохнул Джим, выжидающе смотря ему в глаза.   
— Какой план?   
— Что и кому делать, как меняться и идти, что нести. Мы ведь маленькие еще — будем задерживать, а с планом хоть не так сильно выйдет.   
Локи внимательно посмотрел на него, затем согласно кивнул — мальчик быстро постигал азы ответственности, и это было прекрасной новостью.   
— Ну, рассказывай свой план.  
Джим говорил недолго, но заметно было, что в этой местности он ориентировался с легкостью. Неудивительно: наверняка с тех пор, как появился грибок, ему пришлось неплохо поскитаться по округе. По его мнению, до столицы можно было добраться всего за три дня, учитывая снизившуюся опасность.   
Дослушав, Локи одобрил план, а затем отправил Джима к Полу — все же официально главой отряда был именно он.  
Выступили они через пару часов: неторопливо, собрав провизию и вещи. Разумеется, бессмысленно было рассчитывать, что прилетевшие решат все по мановению руки. Но вот остальные (чем ближе отряд приближался к жилью, тем люднее становилось), почему-то необъяснимо предпочитали верить в лучшее.  
Джим шел рядом с детьми, подбадривая, утешая и успокаивая. На какое-то время Локи, отвыкнув от невнимания, даже допустил мысль, что чем-то обидел племянника, но лишь до первой ночевки, когда тот, уложив детей спать, прибежал хвастаться. Посмеиваясь, Локи зачел ему очередной урок.  
Наутро Джим, опять подскочив чуть ли не раньше всех и потискав возмущенного Локи, унесся к своим подопечным, задорно улыбаясь, подбадривая и не давая уснуть обратно. Легкий завтрак, и снова почти полный световой день в пути с несколькими привалами. Джим все рассчитал верно — даже с детьми они уже прошли большую часть пути и к вечеру следующего дня должны были подойти к городу. Буквально с каждым часом им по пути встречалось все больше людей, таких же или еще более голодных, худых и осунувшихся. А вечером Джим, уложив остальных, привычно устроился под боком, кутаясь в плащ и тесно прижимаясь.  
Первая половина следующего дня ничем не отличалась от предыдущего. После обеда отряд наконец достиг цели — как оказалось, расположенной на несколько километров ближе, чем думал Джим, на огромном выжженном поле на окраине города.   
Огромная очередь к шатру с репликатором гуманитарной помощи занимала половину периметра, уже получившие предметы первой необходимости устраивались неподалеку в палатках и подходили записываться к информационной стойке. Все это им рассказали прибывшие ранее. Казалось, пострадавших было несколько тысяч, хотя Локи точно знал, что вряд набралось бы и две. Ни одного человека в солдатской форме видно не было.   
Беседуя, они остановились было в конце первой очереди, но долго не простояли — один из шедших мимо офицеров притормозил и уточнил их имена. Стоило Джиму представиться, офицер достал комм и вызвал командира, а после попросил пройти следом за ним.  
— В смысле “пройти”? — сразу же возмутился Джим, прижимая к себе готового заплакать мальчишку. Офицер поджал губы и пустился в пространные объяснения, отвлекая внимание и, кажется, собираясь банально оттащить Кирка за шкирку куда требуется.   
— Полегче, дорогуша, — предупредил Локи, перехватывая руку и задвигая обоих детей себе за спину. — Кевин, беги к остальным. Скажи, чтобы не волновались.   
Чумазый мальчик резко кивнул и скрылся среди очереди. Офицер нахмурился, разглядывая Локи, когда Джим высунулся из-за спины и грустно протянул:  
— Нам придется с ним пойти, да?  
— К сожалению, — кивнул Локи, медленно ослабляя хватку.  
— И бросить всех? — продолжил допытываться Джим. Офицер странно смотрел на них, растирая запястье, но хотя бы уже не косился на фазер.   
— Мы их не бросаем, Джим, — проговорил Локи, не спуская глаз с человека. — Они здесь в безопасности, и, как только мы выясним, что Звездному флоту от нас нужно, ты вернешься к своим подопечным.   
— Тогда ладно, — кивнул Джим и повернулся к офицеру. — Ведите нас.   
— Обоих?   
— Да.   
Тот поморщился, как от зубной боли: кажется, происходящее противоречило каким-то протоколам или инструкциям, но Локи эти проблемы не заботили. Да и отпускать Джима куда-либо одного он больше не намеревался. Во всяком случае, в ближайшее время.   
— И кем вы приходитесь мальчику? — вопрос вырвал его из раздумий и даже вызвал некоторое недоумение. Ну как это кем?   
— Я его дядя.  
Выражение лица офицера тут же изменилось. Теперь на нем явственно проступила опаска.   
— Вы можете пройти вместе с мальчиком, — заявил он, оставляя последнее слово за собой, развернулся и направился в сторону одного из шаттлов. Локи подтолкнул Джима следом.   
Внутри их ждал сюрприз. Их обоих, если честно, кому приятный, а кому — совсем наоборот. Потому что, стоило им подняться на мостик, как с одного из кресел вскочила светловолосая дамочка и кинулась к Джиму. Кристофер, прислонившись к панели управления, наблюдал за происходящим.   
А вот тут Локи ждал тот самый неприятный сюрприз. Он уже шагнул было вперед, рефлекторно собираясь прикрыть Джима собой, как тот негромко вскрикнул: "Мама!" и бросился ей на шею.   
Локи остался стоять где стоял, растерянный, недоумевающий и отчего-то ощущающий себя брошенным.  
Краем глаза он заметил ухмылку Пайка и раздраженно вздохнул.   
— Джим? — позвал он. — Не представишь меня?   
Дернувшись, тот словно очнулся и отступил обратно к Локи. Взял его за руку и потянул вперед.   
— Мам, это папин брат... — сказал он и вдруг явственно замялся, словно вспоминая что-то. — Энтони Кирк. А это мама — Вайнона Кирк.   
Подозрительно хмыкнув, Вайнона проигнорировала вежливо протянутую руку и обошла Локи кругом, внимательно разглядывая.  
Он расплылся в ухмылке, одновременно собираясь и расслабляясь: политика и разговоры всегда были его стезей.   
— Вы не слишком похожи, — констатировала Вайнона, завершая круг и приподнимая голову, чтобы смотреть точно в глаза. Она была почти на полголовы ниже и даже на его фоне смотрелась достаточно тонкой. Локи вскинул бровь.   
— Генетика — вещь довольно любопытная, когда у вас разные матери, — как бы ни к чему протянул он. О разных отцах он намеренно умолчал. Для людей одна кровь имела намного больше значения, чем для асов, а пояснять им разницу... Увольте. Он на эти простейшие для себя вещи больше времени убьет, чем они живут.   
— И все же довольно необычно встретить тебя после стольких лет. Ты не прилетел даже на похороны.   
— Мне некого хоронить и не о чем скорбеть, если тебе так интересно.  
— Скорее мне интересно, что ты здесь делаешь сейчас, спустя столько времени, — бросила Вайнона.   
— Мам! Он учил меня! А потом прилетел сюда и спас!   
— Учил?.. Чему?   
— Простейшим навыкам выживания, — любезно пояснил Локи. — Драке, умению думать, дипломатии. И собираюсь учить впредь.   
— Только через мой труп, — хмыкнула Вайнона.   
— Устроить?   
— Не надо! Стойте! — вклинился меж ними Джим. Взглянул на Локи: — Ладно мама, но ты чего так?..   
— Я забираю его, — обернулась к Кристоферу Вайнона.   
— Только через мой труп, — с удовольствием бросил ей в спину Локи.  
— Я в ваши дела не полезу, — моментально ответил Пайк, вскидывая руки. — Нет-нет-нет. В своей семье разбирайтесь сами.   
— Правильное решение, — покивал Локи и улыбнулся Вайноне одной из своих самых располагающих улыбок для переговоров.   
— И здесь успел, — возмущенно прошипела та, добавляя пару крепких слов для весомости. — Что тебе нужно? Думаешь, выполз из ниоткуда и можешь спокойно врываться в нашу жизнь? Думаешь, если был братом Джорджа, то имеешь право хоть на что-нибудь?   
— Я всего лишь хочу достойно воспитать племянника. На остальное и мысли претендовать не было.  
— И как ты себе это представляешь?   
Локи прищурился:   
— Верну его на Землю и продолжу то, что делал раньше, не более того.   
Выдохнув, Вайнона, кажется, слегка успокоилась и продолжила допрос:   
— И как ты видишь его будущее?   
— Об этом, мне кажется, в первую очередь стоит спросить его самого, — положил руку на плечо Джиму Локи. — Кем ты хочешь стать, малыш?   
— Я не малыш! — впервые за все время возмутился Джим, косясь на Кристофера. И гордо заявил: — Я хочу стать капитаном корабля.   
— Ну вот, — Локи развел руками. — Вариантов немного, как видите.  
— Ни за что! — слишком резко воскликнула Вайнона. — Ни за что мой сын не отправится в космос и уж тем более не станет капитаном. Он же погибнет!   
Джим как-то разом потускнел и отступил назад, спиной прижимаясь к Локи.   
— Он уже в космосе, Вайнона, — Локи приобнял Джим за плечи, успокаивая. — Он родился в этом космосе и, как бы тебе ни хотелось, его всегда будет тянуть обратно. Он задыхается на Земле — ее слишком мало, она слишком пресная для нас. В его природе идти вперед, к новым дивным мирам, к невероятным открытиям и приключениям, к опасности и смерти, а после, годы спустя, возвращаться для отдыха в то место, которое станет для него домом. Только так он сможет действительно жить. Джеймс не ты, Вайнона, и не любой другой человек. Не легче ли смириться с этим и сделать все, чтобы он смог вернуться домой целым и невредимым?  
Та открыла было рот, чтобы возразить еще что-то, но не успела, остановленная прикосновением к плечу.   
— Вейн, — мягко произнес Кристофер. — Мистер Кирк прав.  
Ссутулившись, Вайнона опустила взгляд.   
— Если уж и ты... — пробормотала она. — Делайте как хотите! Все равно вы не будете слушать слабую женщину!   
Отвернувшись, Вайнона уставилась в голоокно, и плечи ее дрогнули. Локи ухмыльнулся, оценив ее ответный ход. Та явно умела играть в подобные игры.  
— Тебе придется смириться, — подытожил он. — Иначе, боюсь, ты не застрахована от повторения моей главной ошибки — сбежавшего прочь Джима.   
— Сбежавшего? — Вайнона резко развернулась, и стало заметно, что она вовсе и не думала рыдать. Мысленно извиняясь перед Джимом, Локи ехидно ухмыльнулся. Все-таки опыт в интригах у него был побольше... лет на десяток тысяч.  
— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк! О чем ты думал, сбегая с Земли, маленький засранец!   
Голос у Вайноны оказался что надо. Звонкий, громкий и чудесно поставленный. Совсем немного это отдаленно напомнило Локи о леди Сиф, когда та столетия назад отчитывала его облажавшегося братца. Джим ойкнул, взвизгнул и буквально телепортировался за спину Локи, вцепляясь в потрепанный ночевками плащ и, кажется, даже пытаясь им накрыться.   
— Мама, не надо! — жалобно протянул он, высовывая из-под руки Локи самый кончик носа. Сам Локи отчаянно сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться. Женщины все же были достаточно предсказуемыми и крайне забавными созданиями. Как Фригга таскала их с Тором за уши за всякие шалости, он старался не вспоминать.  
Тем не менее, в этом случае он был с Вайноной заодно. Поэтому, вытащив Джима из-за спины, Локи придержал его за плечо.   
— Помнишь, я говорил о наказании? — шепнул он на ухо Джиму. — Можешь считать, что это оно.   
— А может, не надо? — тихо пробормотал в ответ Джим, не стесняясь изучающего взгляда матери.   
— Надо, малыш, — хмыкнув, Локи подтолкнул его вперед.   
— Мам... — начал Джим, — прости, пожалуйста....   
— Вопрос состоял не в этом, — напомнила Вайнона.   
— Я хотел... Локи ушел, — Джим вдруг всхлипнул. — И мы подрались с Фрэнком... Я хотел улететь к тебе....   
— Ко мне?! — Вайнона охнула. — В другой квадрант? Хорошо, о чем ты думал, я поняла, но чем?!  
— Ну... — Джим помялся, оглянулся на безмятежно стоящего Локи и тяжело вздохнул. — Видимо, мозгом.   
— Видимо, спинным, — пробормотала Вайнона, падая на предварительно пододвинутый стул. — Мой сын, мой милый малыш! Он всегда казался мне таким умным и смышленным мальчиком, Кристофер, — печально простонала она, откидываясь на спинку стула и прикрывая глаза ладонью.   
Джим, состроив мученическое лицо и потоптавшись на месте, все же подошел к матери и погладил ее по плечу.   
— Мам, ну перестань. Все же хорошо вышло. И Л... дядя меня почти сразу нашел. Ну чего ты, вставай, вставай — все равно же никто не поверит. — Вайнона принялась еще усиленнее изображать горестные стенания. — Мам, люди же смотрят.  
— Пусть смотрят, до чего ты довел капитана Звездного флота! — фыркнула Вайнона. И снова напоказ всхлипнула.  
— Ну мам, — протянул Джим. И замолчал. Вайнона покосилась на него и вдруг резко выпрямилась.   
— Хорошо, закончим с этим, — кивнула она, взглянула на Локи и спросила:   
— Вы с ним справитесь? Вы можете гарантировать мне это?   
— Даю слово, — улыбнувшись, Локи бросил на нее острый взгляд. — Кто, если не я? Ведь вам, вероятно, нужно возвращаться на службу?..   
— Действительно, — спохватилась та. — Если бы я не торопилась так, — она погрозила Джиму пальцем, — мы бы с тобой поговорили подольше! — Поднявшись и сделав шаг вперед, Вайнона ткнула Локи кулаком в плечо. — Запомните, вы не выиграли, это я отступила!  
Затем она просто обняла сына и вышла прочь. Локи ошеломленно уставился ей вслед. Он, конечно, знал, что мидгардцы не слишком привязаны к детям, но до сих пор ничто не давало ему понять, что ситуация настолько запущена.   
— Вот такая она... наша Вайнона... — пробормотал Кристофер.  
— Они... неплохо подходят друг другу, — констатировал Локи. Хорошо поставленный и довольно сильный, для мидгардской женщины, удар. Такая, как Вайнона, могла быть хорошим другом, соратником, но не матерью и хранительницей очага. Такие, как она, могли быть учеными и исследователями, из них получались отменные девы-воительницы, но им всем не хватало какой-то детали. Той самой, которую почему-то априори приписывали всем женщинам. Локи усмехнулся: Тору всегда нравились такие — сильные и яркие, способные идти рядом или даже вести за собой, но не смирно сидеть сложа руки или волочиться в конце. Та доктор тоже, кажется, была из этой породы. Что ж, не вина Вайноны, что из нее никогда не выйдет образцовой матери. Ее вина, что она и не пыталась этого исправить, не пыталась стать если не матерью, то другом, не была рядом, или и вовсе — решилась на такой шаг, не думая о грядущей ответственности. В любом случае, сейчас такой расклад ему был сильно на руку. И они оба это осознавали.   
— В чем-то она даже умна, — наконец сказал Локи и, обратив внимание на удивленное выражение лиц как Джима, так и Кристофера, пояснил:  
— Вайнона знает о своих слабых местах и трезво себя оценивает. Разве это не прекрасно? Пойдем, Джим, ты, кажется, хотел навестить своих подопечных.  
— А потом?   
— А что "потом"? — удивился Локи. — Хочешь остаться здесь и продолжать опекать их?  
Подумав с минуту, Джим покачал головой.  
— Хотел бы, но о них есть кому позаботиться, — грустно решил он. — А я вернусь домой.   
— Молодец. — Локи похлопал его по плечу. — Идем?

Детей они нашли быстро. Заметив нумерацию на палатках, просто поинтересовались на стойке информации маркировкой. Подойдя к нужному сектору, Джим сразу направился к детям, а Локи остановился перед Полом.  
— Мы улетаем, — сообщил он.  
Пол взглянул на него и внезапно протянул руку.  
— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал он.   
Ответив на рукопожатие, Локи кивнул на Джима.   
— Я позабочусь о нем, — пообещал он.  
— Если уж ты и сюда за ним добрался, то конечно, — хмыкнул Пол.   
Рассмеявшись, Локи махнул ему на прощание и отошел к Джиму, обнимающему Кевина.   
— Пора, малыш.


	5. 5.

Глава 5

За прошедшие пять лет с Вайноной в живую они виделись еще трижды: два раза по бюрократическим вопросам и один раз просто пересеклись на одной из станций. Созванивались они намного чаще, но тут уже Локи почти не принимал участия. Джим говорил с матерью в даты важных мидгардских праздников, на ее и свой дни рождения. Чаще всего это была видеосвязь, но случалось и так, что из-за плохого сигнала им удавалось только перекинуться парой реплик через голосовые сообщения. Вчера как раз был один из таких случаев: в восемнадцатый день рождения своего сына Вайнона Кирк находилась настолько далеко от любых планет, баз и станций, что едва смогла отправить длинное голосовое сообщение и маленький ролик с поздравлениями и пожеланиями. Кажется, для многих землян восемнадцать лет и двадцать один год были важными датами, частичным или полным вступлением во взрослую жизнь, но для Локи все это подсознательно воспринималось иначе. У них дети вообще до пятидесяти считались малолетними и разве что деревянными мечами во дворе махали.  
Расстроившись — надеялся, что мать все-таки прилетит в честь праздника, — Джим даже не пошел отмечать, хотя Локи старательно намекал ему. Но нет, тот завалился на кровать в своей комнате и пролежал так до полуночи.   
Пару раз пройдя мимо двери туда-сюда по коридору, не успевший отдариться Локи вздохнул и в очередной раз за день постучал в дверь.  
— Я сплю, — послышался недовольный голос. Но это уже был прогресс: раньше Джим молчал, и если бы Локи не чувствовал его местоположение, то, пожалуй, заподозрил бы неладное.   
— Как насчет подарка от меня? — провокационно хмыкнул он.  
За дверью завозились. Очевидно, Джим раздумывал, позволяет ли ему самая-глубокая-обида-во-вселенной отвлекаться от страданий на подарки от посторонних.  
Обида все же проиграла войну интересу: Джим, еще немного повозившись, открыл дверь и пропустил его внутрь.   
— И что это будет? — он с интересом воззрился на Локи. Руки у того были совершенно пусты, а уже привычный за последние годы классический черный костюм не предполагал глубоких карманов, чтобы что-нибудь спрятать.  
— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о нашей с братом родине?  
— Не то чтобы сильно много, — наигранно обиженно протянул Джим, не сводя взгляда.  
— Ты все равно знаешь о ней больше чем все люди в Федерации, — все же польстил Локи, удерживая себя от того, чтобы растрепать Джиму волосы.  
В последнее время мальчишка вел себя странно и не всегда мог по достоинству оценить такие жесты. “Взрослеет, — пожал тогда плечами Фрэнк, заметив одну из таких сцен, — пытается быть взрослым и независимым”. Локи покивал, потом пересчитал в соотношении с собственным возрастом и поведением и покивал еще раз. Как раз самое время начать выкидывать пенки и качать права.  
— Оденься во что-нибудь понейтральнее, — наконец велел Локи снедаемому любопытством племяннику. — Устрою тебе экскурсию.  
— Сейчас, — Джим бросился к шкафу, распахнул дверцы и потянул на себя свитер и джинсы. Затем смущенно покосился на Локи. Поняв причину затруднения, тот отвернулся.   
— Иди сюда, — дождавшись, пока тот закончит, подозвал его Локи. Приобняв Джима — тот вздрогнул, и Локи нахмурился, — он поднял голову: — Хеймдалл! Забери нас двоих!   
Их затянуло в радужный водоворот, и Джим испуганно прижался к нему.   
— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Локи и придержал его, помогая устоять на ногах после окончания перемещения.   
— Где мы? — Джим завертел головой по сторонам. Неизвестно, что поразило его больше — золоченый зал с мечом, воткнутым в пол посередине, или Хеймдалл в доспехах, с улыбкой оглядывающий прибывших.   
— Это Асгард, — повел рукой Локи. — Пойдем.   
— Асгард?! — Джим послушно двинулся следом. — Но ведь Асгард — это...   
— Да.   
— А ты — Локи... — вдруг осознал Джим.   
— А я — Локи. А твой отец — Тор.   
Покинув зал прибытия, они вышли на Радужный мост, и в лицо ударил ветер. Джим с удивлением оглядывался по сторонам: на огромную цитадель в центре, на кучу строений помельче, на край острова, с которого вода стекала вниз, в неизвестность. Но тут до него вдруг дошло, что имел в виду Локи.   
— Вы — боги! — Джим уставился ему в лицо. — Настоящие боги!  
— Смотря что вкладывать в это понятие, — протянул Локи, замолкая для эффектной паузы, но, увидев знакомое щенячье выражение на лице, сдался и ответил: — Мы вкладываем в понятие "бог" несколько иное значение, чем люди. Для асов это нечто вроде титула, наивысшей степени признания мастерства в какой-либо области, если объяснять совсем просто.  
— Как докторская степень? — уточнил Джим, продолжая восхищенно оглядываться по сторонам. Локи поморщился от настолько утрированного сравнения, но суть Джим все же уловил верно.  
— Да, как докторская степень, только намного круче. И то, что тебе будет казаться магией — всего лишь очень развитая наука. Так что постарайся не тыкать пальцем и веди себя культурно.  
— Я постараюсь, — серьезно кивнул Джим, разом подбираясь и стараясь не вертеться юлой. “Какой же он все еще ребенок”, — подумал Локи, пряча улыбку.  
Они двинулись к цитадели, продолжая разговор на ходу.   
— Твоя мать — обычный человек, — рассказывал Локи. — Но отец — один из асов, Тор, бог грома и молний. Это значит, что ты — наполовину ас. Пожалуй, в связи с этим я хотел бы провести небольшой эксперимент, но прежде должен пояснить кое-что еще.   
Он покосился на и так уже огромные глаза Джима и продолжил:   
— Учитывая, сколько лет живут асы...   
— А сколько? — тут же перебил Джим.   
— Около сотни тысяч, — отмахнулся Локи. — Кстати, ты тоже, скорее всего, будешь жить гораздо дольше обычных людей... Так о чем я? Да, учитывая, сколько лет живут асы и нашу физиологию в целом, я сомневаюсь, что твой отец мертв.   
Кажется, Джим потерял дар речи.   
— Вряд ли ему мог повредить обычный взрыв, — Локи покачал головой. — Не первый в жизни Тора, а он был как раз в самом расцвете сил... Скорее всего, его забросило неизвестно куда, и есть шанс, что лет этак через сто к тебе внезапно подойдет златовласка в доспехах, — ухмыльнулся он, — и скажет: "Джим, я твой отец".   
— Кажется, я умер. Или мне все это снится, — подытожил Джим.   
Локи рассмеялся. Они как раз достигли цитадели, и, кивнув страже, он двинулся к центру зала.   
— Это трон правителя Асгарда, владетеля девяти миров, в том числе и Мидгарда, — показал он рукой.   
— Мидгарда?   
— Того мира, где находится Земля. Не так давно ситуация была иной — погиб один из миров, тот, в котором находился старый Асгард, и Иггдрасиль дал трещину. Почувствовав слабость, другие миры начали войну, и мне пришлось покинуть тебя, чтобы решить эти проблемы.   
— Но сейчас все в порядке? — Джим пораженно уставился на всходящего по ступеням к трону Локи. Устроившись на сиденье — все-таки мог бы Один сделать его и помягче! — Локи вернул себе привычное облачение и закинул ногу на ногу. — Ты... ты правишь Асгардом?  
— И остальными мирами, — подтвердил Локи. — После того, как ушел Один и пропал Тор — да, и, смею надеяться, народы довольны своим правителем.   
На лице Джима читался настоящий шок. Какие-то секунды он стоял спокойно, но потом вдруг кивнул самому себе и опустился на колени.  
— Встань, Джеймс, — произнес Локи, и сам поднимаясь с золотого трона. Асгард Возрожденный был, по его мнению, много лучше прежнего, сочетая в себе столь почитаемые народом традиции и стремление правителя к развитию. Этот город не прятал за непрозрачной вуалью и слоями штукатурки темное прошлое, но и не кичился им. Они шли к будущему, в подробностях помня свое прошлое, но проклятый трон от этого, конечно, удобнее не становился.  
— Но разве?..  
— Встань, — удивительно мягко, словно несмышленому ребенку, повторил Локи и, взяв Джима за руки, потянул вверх. — Все равно ведь все перепутал.  
Джим нервно хохотнул и попытался пригладить растрепанные волосы. В своей обычной — человеческой — одежде, рядом с Локи, среди всего этого блеска и древнего могущества, он явно чувствовал себя безумно неуместно.   
— Гарри, ты волшебник, — наконец пробормотал он и еще более неестественно рассмеялся. Локи недоуменно глянул на него, но все же не смог промолчать:  
— Палочку все равно раньше одиннадцати не куплю, — они оба рассмеялись.   
На этот раз по-настоящему, без натянутости и напряжения, но каждый по-своему: Джим смеялся громко, заливисто, так, что его смех доносился до высоких расписанных историческими сюжетами потолков и, отражаясь, возвращался вниз и растекался по всему тронному залу, Локи же смеялся глазами — его смех плескался где-то внутри, вырываясь наружу лишь яркими искрами в глубине глаз и слегка приподнятыми уголками губ.   
— Не думай об этом, — его рука легла на плечо немного успокоившегося Джима. — Между нами ничего не изменилось.  
Впрочем, было у Локи еще нечто такое, что он должен был сказать, но время терпело, и он решил отложить продолжение разговора по душам на потом. Да и Джим, подумав, мог догадаться сам, а торопиться было некуда.  
— Хочешь вернуться на Землю или еще побыть здесь? — отходя в сторону и все еще улыбаясь, предложил Локи. Повернувшись, он глянул на Джима и насторожился: выражение лица у того было нечитаемым. — Джим?   
— А что вообще между нами? — нейтрально уточнил тот, пряча взгляд.   
Локи нахмурился.   
— Между нами кровные узы: я брат твоего отца, — пояснил очевидное он.   
— И все? — Джим вскинул голову с каким-то отчаянным упрямством.  
Локи, однако, далеко не сразу понял, в чем дело. Долгое мгновение он смотрел в глаза Джиму, а потом прищурился:   
— Чего ты добиваешься?   
— Ничего, — фыркнул тот и отвернулся. Вздохнув — вот и начался переходный возраст, кончился твой отдых, великий правитель Асгарда, — Локи скользнул к нему ближе и приобнял за плечи.  
— Настала пора нам серьезно поговорить, малыш, не так ли?   
— Я не малыш, — огрызнулся Джим, но как-то привычно, не вкладывая во фразу обычного возмущения.   
— Пойдем, — Локи покачал головой и повел его в личные комнаты. Их ждала беседа по душам, и не стоило посторонним слышать даже часть ее.  
Заперев за собой дверь, Локи повернулся к сидящему на кровати Джиму.   
— Рассказывай, — предложил он. — Чем тебе не нравится то, что меж нами родственная связь? Ты решил, что вырос и больше не нуждаешься в опеке? Если так, тебе следовало просто сказать сразу.   
— Чушь какая, — Джим подтянул к себе подушку, а потом запустил ей в стену. — Нет, все совсем не так, а куда хуже.   
Локи прислонился к стене:   
— Хуже, чем что?   
— Хуже, чем если бы ты меня не нашел совсем — буркнул Джим. — Лучше бы я жил с Фрэнком и не мучился сейчас...  
— И умер бы на Тарсусе IV, — напомнил Локи.   
— Все равно лучше, чем сейчас! — нелогично выкрикнул Джим и поднял голову: — Все равно по закону это запрещено!   
— Запрещено что?   
Джим замялся.  
— Все, — в итоге обтекаемо ответил Джим, взмахивая руками и избегая его взгляда. — Все запрещено.   
— Мы не сможем решить проблему, пока ты не произнесешь ее вслух.   
Локи наклонился, подбирая отлетевшую почти ему под ноги подушку. Физической силы Джиму было явно не занимать.   
— Не могу, — пробурчал тот, с ногами забираясь на кровать и обхватывая руками поджатые колени. — Не формулируется.   
— Тогда скажи как есть, — пожал плечами Локи, кидая расшитую подушку на кресло и падая в него следом.   
— Как есть — чушь полная выйдет.   
Комната погрузилась в молчание: Джим продолжал пялиться в стену и обиженно сопеть, а Локи просто ждал. Он, в конце концов, мысли на расстоянии читать не умел и повышенной чуткостью к душевным проблемам не обладал, так что пусть сам говорит, а там они что-нибудь решат.   
— Ладно, ма... Джим. Это проблема личного характера? — Джим кивнул и что-то согласно промычал. — Она касается только нас или кого-то еще?   
Джим попытался опять отделаться только набором невнятных звуков, но быстро понял, что этого недостаточно, поэтому все же тихо ответил:  
— Только нас.   
— Уже хоть что-то, — кивнул Локи.  
— Да толку-то... — пробормотал Джим.  
— Хорошо, — протянул Локи, — тогда говори свою чушь, попробуем с ней разобраться. Раз она касается нас обоих, то и разбираться будем вместе.  
Джим покосился на него.  
— Я влюбился, — коротко сообщил он и отвернулся обратно.  
— Поздравляю, — хмыкнул Локи. — Я ее знаю?  
Помрачнев, Джим снова пробурчал нечто непонятное, в котором, впрочем, смутно угадывалось: "Еще как".   
— Та-а-ак... — Локи задумался. — Мэнди? Нонна? Алекс? — перебрал он имена одноклассниц Джима, которые хоть как-то помнил. На каждое предположение Джим отрицательно мотал головой. — Сдаюсь.   
— Ты.  
— Что? — ошеломленно переспросил Локи. Джим молчал, уставясь в стену. — Я?!  
Локи прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу. Это, конечно, не армия полоумных фанаток, но тоже на первый взгляд ничего хорошего.   
— Так, ладно. И давно это у тебя?   
— Не знаю, — пробормотал Джим, утыкаясь носом в колени и зажмуриваясь. — Пиздец как стремно! — через некоторое время провозгласил он, заваливаясь на бок.   
Локи хотел было одернуть его фразой вроде "не выражайся", но все же промолчал. Как-то не вовремя в нем Капитан Америка вылез.  
— Да, неудачно, — все же произнес он, чтобы окончательно не погружаться в неловкое молчание.   
— Ты... Не ругаешься?  
— А почему я должен? — не понял Локи. — Твой отец в юности и не такое выкидывал. С одним его увлечением ты даже виделся, когда мы сюда прибыли.  
— Этот негр? — поразился Джим, поднимая голову.  
— Нет, — Локи рассмеялся. — Стражник при входе в тронный зал. — Замолкнув на секунду, он продолжил и, уже заканчивая фразу, осознал, что сделал ошибку: — Конечно, неприятно, что это именно я, но ты еще юн, с возрастом пройдет...  
Выругавшись, Джим вскочил с кровати и вылетел за дверь, чуть было не выломав ее попытками сходу отодвинуть засов.  
Локи недовольно поморщился. Просто прекрасно: быть таким понимающим и тактичным, сдерживать себя почти восемь лет, и тут так крупно проколоться. Не к месту вспомнилась валькирия с этим ее: "Ты бревно, Локи. Эмоциональное бревно". Брунгильда тоже эмпатией не могла сравниться с келпианцами, но, в отличие от него, все же была чуть более чувствительна в этом плане.   
Локи вышел из комнаты, покачав головой при взгляде на погнутый замок. Джим в таком состоянии мог побежать куда угодно и, скорее всего, заплутать где-то среди коридоров. Сам он направился к одной из террас, по пути выловив кого-то из прислуги и приказав найти мальчишку и сообщить местоположение.   
Вид с террасы открывался чудесный — при желании можно было рассмотреть весь город в мельчайших подробностях, вот только Локи о виде даже не задумывался.   
— Дурные мидгардские привычки, — пробормотал он, шаря по карманам и вспоминая, что сигареты остались в костюме. Еще раз выругавшись, он просто извлек их из подпространства. Классические, с никотином, старого образца — в некотором роде тот еще раритет по меркам смертных. Зато хорошие и качественные. Нужно же как-то успокаиваться, если нельзя привычными способами.  
Еще бы плеснуть виски, но... Меньший самоконтроль, взвинченные нервы... Проще было обойтись без алкоголя — хотя бы на этот раз. Еще с мальчишкой объясняться ведь, а там одно неверное слово — и все, прощай года дружбы. И как его угораздило?!  
— Нервничаешь? — Брунгильда, имевшая дурную привычку подкрадываться незаметно, прислонилась к перилам.   
— Успокаиваюсь, — делая очередную затяжку, буркнул Локи.  
— Заметно, — та отобрала у него пачку, сунула в зубы сигарету и подожгла ее вызванным на ладони огнем. — Ты последний раз так дымил, когда Иггдрасиль развалиться собирался.  
— Этот мальчишка меня и не до такого доведет, — проворчал Локи и щелчком пальцев развеял окурок. — Он заявил, что влюбился в меня, представляешь?  
— Неудивительно, — пожала плечами Брунгильда. — Ты у нас парень хоть куда, а в личной жизни уже лет двести не везет, да и раньше не очень было, насколько я знаю.  
— Но это же не повод!..  
— Еще какой! Таинственный брюнет, не обделенный красотой, лелеющий некую скрытую тоску, — продекламировала она, дирижируя себе сигаретой. — Самое то!  
— Но ведь он еще совсем ребенок... — сгорбившись, пробормотал Локи.  
— Выглядит вполне по-взрослому. В папашу пошел, — хмыкнула Брунгильда.  
— Но я его дядя, — привел Локи последний аргумент.  
— Не по крови, — хохотнула валькирия, с размаху хлопая его по спине. Локи усмехнулся и откинулся на перила, потирая место удара.   
— Признай, ты ждала момента сказать это годами.   
— Столетиями, — поправила она, запрыгнула рядом и, зацепившись ногами, перекинулась через ограждение, повисая над городом. — Я говорила, что ты эмоциональное бревно?   
— В лицо — дважды.   
— Считай, что это был третий, — подняв руку, провозгласила она.  
— И что мне теперь с ним делать?  
— Тебе не нравится мальчишка? — провокационно поинтересовалась Брунгильда.  
— Один, это же мальчишка! — воскликнул Локи.  
— Мы ходим по кругу, — она рассмеялась. — Мальчик вырос, ему пора познать искусство любви.  
— Инициатива имеет инициатора... — пробормотал падкий на мидгардские поговорки Локи. — И почему ты предпочитаешь женщин, а?  
— Потому что ты предпочитаешь мужчин, — подмигнула Брунгильда, снова хлопнула его по плечу и, лихо спрыгнув, унеслась дальше по своим делам.  
— Вовсе нет, — уже в пустоту возмутился Локи. “Во всяком случае не всегда”, — мог бы он добавить, но просто не видел смысла. Новость о том, что Джима нашли рядом с залом памяти, дошла до него ровно в тот момент, когда закончилась вторая сигарета.   
Джим был уже в зале, когда Локи добрался до него. Он сидел на постаменте одной из статуй, подогнув под себя ногу, и смотрел в потолок. Локи тоже поднял голову, всматриваясь. Огромный круг ровно в середине зала — дань традиции прежнему убранству дворца — словно летопись веков, показывал историю асов: от создания Асгарда до водворения Хэлы, от мирных договоров до вторжения свартальвов, от гибели до возрождения. Они больше не скрывали и не затирали свою историю — были войны, было и мирное время, было горе и была радость.   
— Это зал памяти, — тихо проговорил Локи, проходя мимо величественных статуй прежних правителей. — В прежнем дворце его не было. При проектировке мы посчитали это досадным упущением. Это было чуть меньше, чем двести лет назад.   
— Довольно давно, — все же ответил Джим, не отводя взгляда от фрески.  
— Крохи, по нашим меркам... — присаживаясь рядом, отозвался Локи. Улегся на спину и снова взглянул наверх.  
— Подумать только, сотни тысяч лет существовал Асгард, а потом я принес ему Рагнарек.   
— Зачем?   
— Чтобы уничтожить Хэлу... Вот эту, черную, олицетворение смерти. Когда-то, еще до нашего с Тором рождения, она и Один собрали воедино девять миров, и все равно ей оказалось мало. Отец заточил ее, но чары спали после его смерти, и наших с братом сил оказалось недостаточно, чтобы справиться с ней. Пришлось разрушить целый мир...   
Локи закрыл глаза. Он предпочитал не вспоминать, но тем ценнее был этот зал. Помнить о своих ошибках — вот чему он научился от отца.   
— Я был неправ, — продолжил он, резко меняя тему. — Рад, что стал для тебя примером. Именно я, а не Тор.   
— Почему? — Джим отделывался односложными фразами, но было заметно, что ему и в самом деле интересно.  
Локи развел руками, не открывая глаз.   
— Просто рад, — сказал он. — Можешь считать это продолжением нашего с ним юношеского соперничества.  
— Уже лучше, чем... — неловко начал Джим и смущенно замолк.  
— Чем полчаса назад? — закончил за него Локи. — Да, пожалуй. Брунгильда говорит, что у тебя самый возраст и у меня не было ни единого шанса избежать твоей влюбленности. Но я все равно не понимаю, — тихо признал он.  
— Брунгильда? — немного удивленно переспросил Джим, акцентируя внимание на самой безопасной части из возможных.   
— Я бы очень хотел сказать, что это одна местная алкашка, но... — делая паузу, усмехнулся Локи. Ну как не сделать гадость, хотя бы и такую мелкую. — Но это одна из сильнейших и достойнейших дев-воительниц, которых я когда-либо знал. Последняя из валькирий — прочие погибли, пытаясь сдержать Хэлу в первый раз.   
— Кажется, она хороший друг, — сказал Джим, переводя взгляд на его лицо.   
— Самый ужасный из возможных, — с улыбкой кивнул Локи и хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой. — Можешь лечь рядом, если хочешь. Пол довольно теплый.   
Джим слез с постамента и перебрался на пол, не слишком близко, но и не так далеко, как прежде.   
— Ты курил?! — подозрительно принюхиваясь, воскликнул он.   
— Почему нет?   
Локи пожал плечами и перевернулся на бок, глядя теперь точно в глаза Джиму.   
— Между нами слишком большая разница, но ты ведь не хочешь об этом говорить, да?  
— Не хочу, — Джим упрямо отводил взгляд в сторону.  
— Через год ты поступишь в Академию и найдешь себе кого-то подходящего, — посулил ему Локи.  
— Но это будет через год, — отозвался Джим.  
Локи покачал головой.  
— Кажется, настало время для очередного урока, — заметил он. — Если станешь капитаном — пригодится.   
— Я слушаю, — Джим перевернулся на живот и положил подбородок на скрещенные руки.  
— В менталитете короткоживущих и долгоживущих есть значительные отличия. Возможно, ты бы сам заметил со временем, но сейчас прими как факт — темп жизни у нас медленнее. События происходят реже, растягиваются надолго — например, предпоследняя война длилась сорок с лишним лет. Решения мы принимаем дольше, переживаем ошибки целые века, и... — он хмыкнул, — куда медленнее двигаем прогресс. Развивайся мы как люди, пожалуй, давно бы вышли на ступень сверхразума, но ты сам видишь, что происходит.   
— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Джим.  
— Для тебя этот год и эта симпатия — мимолетный эпизод, — покачал головой Локи. — Асы привязываются на гораздо больший срок. С момента расставания Тора с любимой женщиной и до начала отношений с твоей матерью прошло... да, около двухсот лет.  
— Двухсот? — переспросил Джим.   
— Да, — кивнул Локи, прикрывая глаза и погружаясь в воспоминания. — Мы с ней были знакомы лучше, чем с Вайноной. Джейн прожила довольно долгую, для человека, и очень интересную жизнь. Мой брат был с ней рядом так часто и так долго, как позволяли дела и ситуации. Тогда все то пространство, которое сейчас называет альфа-квадрантом, знатно трясло и меняло. Все были при деле.   
— Расскажешь? — поинтересовался Джим, подползая ближе.   
— Про Джейн или про войну? — старательно не замечая перемещений, уточнил Локи.   
— Мне интересно про войну, но если хочешь, можно и про Джейн.   
— Про Джейн я говорю только к тому, чтобы ты осознал всю разницу. Она намного раньше Тора поняла, что им не по пути, и они расстались друзьями. Тор навещал ее, если мог, но я и сейчас помню его взгляд в тот день, когда она умерла. Умерла, как и многие другие его смертные друзья и приятели. Две сотни лет он не являлся в Мидгард, Джим. И могло быть куда дольше, поверь мне. Брунгильда переживала гибель прочих валькирий тысячелетиями, топя свою память в алкоголе так далеко от известного вам космоса, что страшно подумать, — Локи сделал паузу и перевел взгляд на одну из статуй. Лицо ее было величественно, спокойно и безмятежно. — Хотя мы стараемся относиться к смерти иначе. Не скорбью, а радостью провожать их в последний путь. Это довольно сложно понять.   
— Я постараюсь.  
— Но, в общем, я не про то. Для тебя этот год промелькнет быстро. А потом ты отправишься в космос, навстречу новой жизни, новым впечатлениям. Забудешь меня, найдешь свою любовь, будешь счастлив. Стоит ли тебе тратить время на старого аса, который будет помнить этот год еще целые тысячи лет?  
— Ты говоришь обо мне, как о человеке, — заметил Джим. — Почему ты так уверен, что я не буду помнить столько же?   
— Ты развиваешься как человек, — ответил Локи. — Ты проживешь дольше других, но у тебя мидгардская психика. И это, пожалуй, лучший дар из тех, что достались тебе от матери.   
— Но почему?   
— Потому что время лечит лишь людей, — перевернувшись на спину, Локи снова уставился в потолок. — Но не асов.   
Оказавшийся совсем близко — вот неугомонный мальчишка! — Джим положил голову ему на плечо.   
— Это не ограничится годом, — пообещал он и тихо добавил: — Уже не ограничилось.   
— Ты забудешь меня через год разлуки, — повторил Локи. У него уже кончались аргументы, и что делать — он банально не знал.   
— Я тебя даже если захочу, не смогу забыть. А я совсем не хочу. — Джим возмущенно сопел ему в плечо и был теплым, настолько теплым, что даже вставать не хотелось. — А еще ты совсем не старый.   
— Все относительно, — проворчал Локи, пытаясь хоть как-то сохранить свои позиции. — Я помню первых разумных людей, которые появились в Мидгарде.   
— И это круто. Есть что рассказать!   
— Как же, как же, — Локи тяжело вздохнул и все же легонько пихнул Джима, принуждая встать. — Пойдем, здесь еще много чего можно посмотреть.  
Следующие минут двадцать они шли куда глаза глядят, пока осененный идеей Локи не направился прочь из цитадели. Дворцовый сад встретил их тишиной и покоем.   
— Такой же сад был в том Асгарде, — наконец заговорил он. — Деревья рассажены точно так же. К примеру, под такой же яблоней когда-то давно леди Сиф надрала зад твоему отцу, потому что он пытался дергать ее за косы во время пира... А на месте той поляны было озеро, и там я превращался в змею и пытался убить Тора. — И пояснил в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд: — Мне было сорок, еще совсем ребенок. Веселое было время...   
Джим молчал.   
— А под такой же яблоней когда-то твой отец признавался в любви Джейн. А она смутилась, убежала и заблудилась, а потом в хранилище коснулась тессеракта, — предался воспоминаниям Локи.   
— Прости, — заговорил Джим. — Мне не слишком интересно, чем занимался мой отец.   
— Ты жесток, — отметил Локи.   
— Меня слишком долго преследует его слава, чтобы успеть его возненавидеть уже к одиннадцати годам, — спокойно ответил Джим. — Поэтому у тебя не было шансов уже после того, как ты предложил мне превзойти его, а не стать достойным фамилии Кирк. — Он вдруг хмыкнул: — Хотел бы я вообще сменить эту фамилию. У асов вообще они есть или только имена?   
— Имя, прозвище и имя отца, — покачал головой Локи. — Тор Громовержец Одинсон, Локи Коварный Лафейсон... И тому подобное.   
— Жаль, — поморщился Джим, но пояснять, почему, не стал.  
— Так уж повелось, — пожал плечами Локи, затем резко остановился и посмотрел на Джима. — Я не знаю, что тебе еще рассказать. О чем ты хотел бы услышать?   
— Может... Поговорим о будущем? Моем будущем? — неуверенно предложил Джим, останавливаясь в тени раскидистой яблони.   
— И о чем именно? — Локи подошел к дереву и коснулся коры — шершавой, теплой от света искусственного солнца.   
— Я сомневаюсь, что смогу стать капитаном. Действительно хорошим капитаном.  
— Почему?   
— Потому что я боюсь брать на себя такую ответственность, — покачал головой Джим.   
— Почему? — повторил Локи.   
— Потому что я не смогу. Сломаюсь. Я не могу даже убедить тебя, как я смогу убедить команду, что буду для них хорошим капитаном?  
Локи картинно закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть разбирающий его смех.   
— Что я такого сказал? — возмущенно поинтересовался Джим, отталкиваясь от дерева и поворачиваясь.   
— О, ровным счетом ничего, — Локи расплылся в улыбке и наклонился к его лицу. — Всего лишь те слова, которые мне хотелось от тебя однажды услышать.   
Джим удивленно моргнул и замер, банально пялясь.   
— Ты наконец осознал масштаб ответственности и познакомился с сомнением, страхом не за себя, но за других. Именно это делает человека хорошим правителем. Или капитаном. Тебе знакомо сомнение, ты знаешь страх, но ты никогда ему не поддашься. Только так и никак иначе. Истинная сила сокрыта в знании слабости. Своей или чужой.  
— Я все равно не уверен, — поморщился Джим.   
— И правильно, — задумчиво подтвердил Локи. — Несмотря на то, что ты мог бы стать капитаном, пока ты на него не годишься.   
— Ты говоришь странные вещи.   
— Нет, почему, — возразил Локи. — Ты забываешь о самой главной вещи: о знаниях. Тебе еще нужно поступить в академию — впрочем, не сомневаюсь, что поступишь, — и за четыре года стать в ней лучшим.   
— Я стану за три, — перебил его Джим.   
— Тебе виднее. Но, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты достоин команды, ты должен быть уверен в своей квалификации.   
— Я понял, — Джим кивнул. — На самом деле понял.  
— Тогда я рад. Хочешь посмотреть что-то еще, или вернемся назад?   
— Довольно много впечатлений для одного дня, — наморщил нос Джим. — Ничего, если вернемся?   
— Никаких проблем, — кивнул ему Локи и первым направился к выходу из сада.   
Хеймдалл встретил их с все той же легкой улыбкой, словно они никуда не уходили, легко повернул огромный меч, и арка вспыхнула светом. С этой стороны переход выглядел намного зрелищнее, ярче, волшебнее. Таким, что дух захватывало; а потом был полет в радужном колодце. Джим смог вдохнуть снова, только оказавшись на Земле.   
— Я больше никогда не смогу нормально воспринимать транспортатор, — сообщил он, отдышавшись.  
— Зато он быстрее, — развел руками Локи. Согласно кивнув, Джим махнул ему рукой и двинулся к дому. Темные окна показывали, что Фрэнка все еще не было; по слухам, он задерживался на работе из-за новой секретарши начальника. Локи, в целом, было все равно, а учитывая постоянное отсутствие Вайноны, Фрэнка он даже местами понимал.  
Джим поднялся на второй этаж в собственную комнату, и Локи решил его не тревожить, дать обдумать свалившиеся новости. Поужинав, он взглянул на часы и подумал, что пора бы и отдохнуть.  
В комнате, принадлежавшей Локи, в темноте, сидя в кресле, его ждал Джим.  
— Давно караулишь?  
— С полчаса.  
— Все же хочешь обсудить? — прикрывая дверь, уточнил Локи.   
— В некотором роде. — Джим неопределенно махнул рукой и поерзал в кресле. Конечно, наглости ему обычно было не занимать, но волнения от этого меньше не становилось.   
Локи прошел вглубь комнаты, так и не включив свет.   
— Я весь внимание.   
— Так просто? — явно желая потянуть время, уточнил Джим.   
— В моей жизни и без того достаточно сложностей.   
Локи задумчиво посмотрел на второе кресло почти ровно напротив первого. Стоило ли занимать его, учитывая специфику предстоящего разговора? Впрочем, подпирать стены или стоять столбом посреди комнаты тоже не хотелось.   
— Я хотел... — Джим запнулся и нервно сглотнул, откровенно пялясь на то, как Локи садится в кресло расстегивает пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Свет в комнату проникал разве что через окно, но и того было более чем достаточно, чтобы совершенно сбить Джима с толку.  
— Что, малыш? — мягко уточнил Локи. Пора уже было разобраться с тем, что творилось у мальчишки на душе, и чем скорее — тем лучше.   
— Я хотел... — повторил Джим и снова замолчал. Затем поднялся — темный силуэт на фоне окна — и шагнул к нему. Щурясь, Локи всмотрелся в его лицо: тот выглядел непривычно решительно, словно вдруг определив для себя наконец что-то важное.   
— Джим?  
— Да, — отозвался он, вплотную приближаясь к Локи. Наклонившись, Джим оперся ладонями о подлокотники и взглянул ему в глаза. До его лица оставались считанные сантиметры.  
В темноте Локи видел намного лучше что людей, что асов, поэтому мог в подробностях рассмотреть лихорадочный блеск в глазах, горящие румянцем щеки, закушенную до боли губу. Джим сомневался, пытался поддаться порыву и все еще не мог переступить через себя, через банальную человеческую мораль. О, асам она тоже была не чужда, но чем дольше живешь, тем меньше вещей вызывают в тебе яростное отторжение. И в этой ситуации больше всего волновало даже не то, что сын его брата (не по крови, но все же) пытался так откровенно получить ответ на свои чувства, а то, что он все еще был слишком мал. Локи все еще видел в нем ребенка. Маленького, потерянного, до боли сжимающего в кулаки руки со сбитыми в кровь костяшками и смотрящего на всех волком. Такого потерянного и отчаянно путающего и подменяющего все известные понятия. Не со зла, нет. Просто не умеющего иначе и, возможно, слишком по-иному чувствующего мир.   
— Ты можешь ошибаться, — тихо сказал Локи, разрывая молчание. Синие глаза напротив буквально светились, такие яркие, своим оттенком почти один в один повторяя сияние Тессеракта. — Скорее всего, ты ошибаешься.  
Джим продолжал смотреть.   
— Сможешь жить дальше с этим решением?  
— Смогу, — он яростно мотнул головой. — Не смогу, если не попробую.  
— Глупый мальчишка, — пробормотал Локи на грани слышимости.  
— Уже не мальчишка, — вновь возразил Джим.  
— Я старше тебя на несколько тысячелетий, — прошептал Локи. — Для меня ты всегда будешь мальчишкой.  
— Твоим мальчишкой, — эхом отозвался Джим, смущенно улыбаясь.  
— Моим, — Локи кивнул. — Но моим племянником.   
— Разве это мешает? Детей у нас все равно быть не может...  
Растерянно усмехнувшись, Локи решил не раскрывать некоторые тонкости скандинавской мифологии, не отличавшиеся от асгардской реальности, чтобы не смущать Джима еще сильнее.  
— Ты все еще слишком мало знаешь, — с напускной отстраненностью сказал Локи, прикрывая глаза и разом успокаивая и охлаждая все мечущиеся внутри чувства. Был ведь еще один способ. Стоило попробовать еще один способ.   
— О тебе? — спросил Джим, приближаясь к его лицу еще на пару дюймов.   
— Да.   
— Мне плевать! — Горячее дыхание опалило медленно изменяющееся лицо.  
— Тогда смотри.   
Светлые узоры расчерчивали постепенно синеющую кожу, воздух вокруг стремительно остывал, а изо рта застывшего Джима вырвались резкие облачка пара. Он еще не осознавал, не понимал, что видел перед собой. Просто смотрел, не отрываясь.   
— Смотри внимательно, — повторил Локи открывая алые глаза.  
Джим не отводил взгляд. Выражение лица его было нечитаемым. Синева поползла вниз по телу Локи: от шеи к туловищу, рукам, пальцам. Подлокотники покрылись изморозью, и, вскрикнув от неожиданности, Джим отдернул руки и отшатнулся.  
— Видишь? — горько спросил Локи. И поднялся: — Пожалуй, мне лучше сегодня уйти.  
Он сделал пару шагов к выходу, мысленно планируя уже вызвать Хеймдалла, как только выйдет из дома, но тут его ледяных пальцев коснулось нечто теплое.  
— Подожди, — попросил Джим. — Я уже видел это, я знаю и не боюсь. Я уже видел тебя таким целых три дня на Тарсусе.  
Покачав головой, Локи повернулся к нему:  
— Таков мой естественный облик. Твои чувства направлены только на человеческий вид.   
— Я отогревал тебя эти три дня, — упрямо повторил Джим. — Это все равно ты.  
Локи вздохнул.  
— Ты не понимаешь, чего хочешь.  
— Я прекрасно понимаю, — возразил Джим.  
— И чего именно? — провокационно вопросил Локи.  
— Тебя.  
Слова Джима тяжело повисли в тишине комнаты, окончательно путая все планы и карты. Где-то далеко пронесся аэрокар, на мгновение разбивая тишину. Локи покачал головой, не произнося не слова, и медленно высвобождая руку.  
— Так ничего и не скажешь? — с горечью поинтересовался Джим, кажется, из последних сил удерживая себя от некрасивой истерики.  
— Слишком много впечатлений за день. Завтра ты будешь думать совсем иначе.  
— Ты мне ответишь? — настойчиво, распаляясь от неопределенности, переспросил тот.  
— А ты что-то спрашивал?  
Локи покинул комнату, оставляя до крайности возмущенного Джима с открытым ртом и широко открытыми от такой наглости глазами. Он не соврал ни себе, ни ему — слишком много впечатлений для одного дня. В свое время падение Асгарда вызвало в нем меньшую бурю, чем этот день. Возвращаться к насмешкам Брунгильды и понимающим взглядам Хеймдалла не хотелось, впрочем, оставаться в доме он тоже не желал. До рассвета оставалось еще достаточно далеко, и Локи решил прогуляться: где-то недалеко были знаменитые Риверсайдские верфи. Он был там пару раз, но не пешком, и сейчас представлял разве что общее направление, однако такая длительная прогулка казалась наилучшим выбором из возможных.  
Джим был чрезмерно юн, напорист и терял те немногие тормоза, которые все же умудрился приобрести, стоило только на горизонте появиться очередной невозможной задаче. Сейчас, видимо, такой задачей стал сам Локи. Не самое приятное знание, не самые хорошие последствия. Насколько хватит увлеченности Джима? Как долго Локи сможет ему сопротивляться? Как быстро, достигнув желаемого, мальчишка охладеет? Сколько после этого он сам будет оправляться? Так много вопросов, и ни на один из них Локи не знал ответа. Все казалось зыбким, покрытым молочно-белым туманом и не имеющим хоть какого-нибудь решения.  
Освещенный яркими огнями остов корабля появился перед глазами совершенно внезапно. Локи буквально врезался в ограждение и только после этого, осознав, что за размышлениями таки достиг своей цели, поднял глаза. От будущего венца инженерии пока оказалось собрано так мало, что, не зная, и не подумаешь. Жалкий остов из тонких переплетенных между собой конструкций — кажется, подуй ветер сильней, и они легко распадутся. Локи слышал, что еще даже не было окончательных чертежей судна — постоянно что-то менялось, кто-то вечно вносил поправки и коррективы.  
— Как символично, — хмыкнул он, залезая во внутренний карман за пачкой сигарет. Разносить все в округе все еще не хотелось чисто из-за нерациональности действий. Где-то вдалеке тонкой розоватой полоской разгорался рассвет — наступал новый день. И он обещал стать намного сложнее.  
Воздух был чист и светел, в лицо дул легкий ветерок, относя табачный дым в сторону; стояла тишина. На верфи еще не начался рабочий день, и шум доносился только от парочки воробьев, присевших на ограде и чирикавших друг с другом. К ним еще примешивался легкий рокот на грани слышимости, но Локи не мог понять, что является его источником: гром или творение рук человеческих?  
Он поднял голову: на горизонте плыли темные тучи — вечером будет ливень — но рокот доносился явно не оттуда. Да и звук тем временем приближался, становясь все громче и громче, и наконец Локи различил в нем шум обычного мотоцикла без глушителя.   
Подкатив почти вплотную, Джим залихватски развернулся на песке, поднимая клубы пыли. Отбросив докуренную уже сигарету, Локи закашлялся и спрятал лицо в воротнике.  
— Прости, красиво не получилось, — Джим развел руками. Он успел поставить мотоцикл на подножку и подойти ближе до того, как ненавидящий песчаные бури Локи осмелился вдохнуть спокойно.  
— Зачем ты приехал?   
— Искал тебя, — фыркнул Джим. — Поехали домой, я не кусаюсь, а без тебя скучно.   
Нахмурившись, Локи вновь потянул из кармана пачку.   
— То есть ты просто решил смириться? — спросил он.   
— Не-а, — Джим лукаво улыбнулся и сверкнул глазами. — Безвыигрышных ситуаций не бывает. Дай сигарету, — попросил он и получил по рукам.   
— Рано, — сурово отрезал Локи, прикурил и убрал пачку обратно.   
— А когда будет не рано?   
— Вот проживешь с мое, тогда посмотрим.   
Джим рассмеялся и, дождавшись, пока Локи докурит, подвел к нему мотоцикл. 

Нет, Локи подозревал, что так просто мальчишка не успокоится. Но и сам действовал самым отвратительным методом — не следовал четко намеченному плану, а по ситуации, и по большей части потому, что Джим не переставал его удивлять. Стоило Локи решить для себя хоть что-то, Джим тут же рушил его планы с легкостью слона, танцующего меж карточных домиков.   
На этот раз Джим ждал, лежа на кровати поверх покрывала. Свет был погашен полностью, прямоугольник окна слабо светился, и у Локи создалось впечатление, что тот банально решил переиграть непройденный сценарий по-своему. “Ну что ж, — подумал он, — сыграем по твоим правилам, малыш”. Захлопнув дверь, он прошел в комнату и уселся в кресло.   
Молча, почти беззвучно, Джим поднялся и принялся раздеваться. Сначала пуговицы рубашки, затем манжеты и прочь руки из рукавов. Локи изумленно следил за его действиями.  
Избавившись от рубашки, Джим принялся за обувь, потянул за шнурки, начал стягивать с ног винтажные кеды, но запутался, потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на кровать.   
— Ладно, ты пытался, — тщательно подавляя смешки, прокомментировал Локи, вслушиваясь в возмущенное сопение. — Не все получается с первого раза — не расстраивайся.   
— Я не... А то у тебя лучше получится! — возмутился Джим, отчаянно краснея от стыда, неловкости и смущения разом.  
— У меня — лучше, — уверил Локи, оставаясь сидеть в кресле и не поддаваясь на провокацию.   
— Но ты не будешь показывать?   
— Ты угадал.  
— Ну, раз нет… — Джим все-таки сбросил кеды и с ногами забрался на постель. — То мне придется все-таки закончить.   
Он потянулся к молнии джинс и, уже не пытаясь соблазнить и завлечь — чего у него все равно не получалось, прямо говоря, слишком мало опыта, — просто расстегнул их и потащил вниз. Нижнего белья на нем не было.   
— Прохладно не будет? — с интересом взглянул Локи.   
— В самый раз, — протянул Джим, растягиваясь поверх тонкого покрывала и закидывая руки за голову.   
— Ты же знаешь, что похож на худого куренка? Выглядит не особенно соблазнительно, — вздохнул Локи и потер переносицу. — Вообще ни разу не соблазнительно, Джим. Обнять, кормить и плакать.  
— Так обними, — велел тот.  
Не двигаясь с места, Локи молча покачал головой, прослеживая взглядом очертания тела. Последние годы Джим питался хорошо, но Тарсус давал о себе знать — худоба, равно как и привычка прятать еду, упрямо не исчезала. Выступавшие ребра, торчавшие косточки таза — создавалось впечатление, что Локи морит Джима голодом, хотя, конечно, это было совершенно не так. Впрочем, хорошо проработанный мышечный корсет да выступающие бицепсы кое-как сглаживали первое впечатление недокормленного цыпленка. Хотя в последний год Джим вдруг начал расти, да так, что купленные прошлым летом брюки уже были откровенно ему коротки, и за счет этого иллюзия худобы лишь усиливалась.   
— Нет? — риторически уточнил Джим. — Ну, хорошо.   
Подняв руку, он пробежался пальцами по бедрам; Локи непроизвольно проследил за движением, и Джим ухмыльнулся. С бедер пальцы скользнули по тазовой кости, погладили ее и передвинулись на лобок; обхватив член, Джим сдавленно простонал.  
Локи закатил глаза — он это серьезно? Нет, действительно серьезно?   
— Я сейчас расплачусь от того, насколько больно моему чувству прекрасного, — проворчал он, все же продолжая наблюдать. Тонкие пальцы огладили член по всей длине, зарылись в еще довольно редкие светлые волоски.   
— Все еще собираешься плакать? — поинтересовался Джим, тяжело дыша и продолжая поглаживать себя.  
— Обязательно, — хмыкнул Локи. Вместо ответа Джим повернул голову и поймал его взгляд, продолжая двигать пальцами. — А если и это не поможет, что будешь делать дальше?   
— У меня уже есть план, — пробормотал тот и снова простонал. Напоказ раздвинув ноги, он закинул голову и скользнул пальцами по члену, к яичкам и ниже.   
Локи резко поднялся. Это уже переходило всякие границы.   
— Возвращайся к себе в комнату, — велел он. Стоило бы вывести Джима самому, но приближаться он разумно опасался — мало ли что еще могло прийти в голову этому мальчишке. Джим словно подслушал его мысли:   
— Выкини меня отсюда сам, — еще шире разводя ноги, он погладил промежность и хрипло выругался: — Черт бы тебя побрал, неужто ты совсем не хочешь помочь мне?  
— Ты и сам прекрасно справляешься, — пожав плечами, Локи прошел по комнате, поднял снятую еще в самом начале рубашку и протянул ее Джиму. — Давай, уже утро, а я еще собирался поспать.   
Локи старался сохранить наиболее нейтральное выражение лица, внутри разрываясь между желанием вышвырнуть Джима за шкирку и все же показать, как правильно делаются подобные вещи.   
Джим продолжал нагло смотреть и двигать рукой — слишком наигранно, слишком напоказ, но перекрывая все это совершенно очаровательным энтузиазмом.  
Фактически Локи сейчас находился в более выигрышном положении — в темноте он видел лучше Джима, ориентировавшегося только на звуки да на силуэт в проеме окна. Ни выражения лица его, ни напряженно сжимавшихся пальцев, ни выпуклости на брюках Джим был не в состоянии рассмотреть, за что Локи мысленно уже раз пять поблагодарил демиурга Мидгарда, иначе позора было бы не избежать.   
— Я не уйду... — подал голос с кровати сам предмет его размышлений, задыхаясь, — и не дам уйти тебе.  
Джим перехватил протянутую руку. Только поднятая рубашка снова упала, а Локи с удивлением обнаружил, что уже прижимается ладонью к разгоряченной коже. Он чувствовал, как глубоко под ребрами заполошно бьется сердце, как быстро вздымается грудь и как пальцы Джима переплетаются с его.   
— Ты хочешь слишком многого, Джим, — медленно, чтобы не дать голосу сорваться и не выдать себя, произнес Локи. Он склонился ниже, коленом опираясь о кровать и вглядываясь Джиму в глаза. Хоть тень фальши, хоть искра сомнения в этом безумном желании — и он смог бы, действительно смог вышвырнуть наглеца. Но их не было, в глазах напротив не было ничего, кроме желания, слишком глобального для человеческого понимания, слишком объемного для словесных форм.  
И этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Локи сорвался. Да, он был асом, а значит, контролировал себя куда лучше, чем простые люди, но воздержание было столь долгим, а провокация — столь откровенной, что он поддался... нет, разрешил себе поддаться. Перехватить держащую его руку за запястье, прижать к матрасу и обхватить чужой член поверх чужих пальцев.   
В глазах Джима полыхнул неприкрытый восторг, и это стало последней каплей на весах самообладания Локи. Джим был горячим, для Локи почти обжигающе горячим, и, казалось, без остатка сгорал в своем желании, полностью отдаваясь происходящему. Настолько отзывчивый и распаленный, что ему хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить, отчаянно цепляясь за Локи свободной рукой.  
— Черт… — отдышавшись, смущенно пробормотал он.   
— Ничего, — Локи разжал хватку на запястье, улегся рядом и запустил пальцы в его волосы. — В твоем возрасте это нормально.   
— Все равно стыдно, — дотянувшись до рубашки, Джим вытер руку и немедленно пододвинулся ближе. И положил голову ему на грудь: — Ты не будешь сбегать?   
Окончательно испортив ему подобие прически, Локи провел пальцами по щеке Джима, а затем поймал за подбородок:   
— Я не юная девица, чтобы в страхе сбегать после первого соития. Нет, малыш, я собираюсь остаться и показать тебе, что конкретно ты выбрал, раз уж тебе не хватило мудрости отпустить меня сразу.  
— Показать? — фыркнул Джим, переползая и устраиваясь поудобнее. — Ну покажи. Только одежду сними.   
Не выдержав, Локи рассмеялся.   
— Не бывает безвыигрышных сценариев, да? — риторически переспросил он и поднялся. Разоблачился он быстро и без лишней показухи — все равно Джим видел не слишком много — и улегся обратно.   
Нетерпеливо хмыкнув, Джим немедленно заполз на него сверху и оседлал, лишь тихо ойкнул, почувствовав бедром стоящий член.  
Локи обхватил его за талию, удерживая от лишних движений.   
— Слишком рано, Джим, — усмехнулся он, немного сильнее сжимая руки. — Мы ведь никуда не торопимся.   
— Ты обещал показать.   
— В свое время. Тебе стоит поспать. Нам обоим стоит поспать.   
— Ладно.   
Джим разочарованно вздохнул и медленно сполз, устраиваясь под боком и пытаясь обнять всеми конечностями разом.   
— Ты ужасный обломщик, Локи, — пробурчал он, утыкаясь носом в плечо и громко сопя.   
— Поверь, есть и похуже.   
— А ты... Тебе разве не... — сформулировать вопрос у Джима так и не получилось, поэтому он умолк и просто медленно повел рукой вниз по прохладной коже, пока не коснулся все еще стоящего члена.  
Накрыв его пальцы своими, Локи задал быстрый темп. Сейчас ему требовалось просто получить разрядку, а не растянуть удовольствие, вдобавок близость Джима… волновала, поэтому кончил он достаточно быстро, коротко и тихо простонав напоследок. Затем вытер руку о многострадальную рубашку, повернулся набок и коснулся лба Джима невинным поцелуем.   
— Подвинься, — прошептал он. — Мне нужно одеяло.   
— Ты плохой романтик, — Джим рассмеялся и привстал.   
Локи помог ему укрыться и, обняв, закрыл глаза. Его не отпускало ощущение, что он влип, но сбегать было уже поздно.


	6. 6.

Глава 6

— Джим! — звонкий голос заставил обернуться не только Кирка, но и шедшего рядом Маккоя.   
— Точно ни черта готовиться не будешь, — констатировал Леонард, окидывая девушку взглядом. Медно-рыжая кудрявая орионка приветственно махнула рукой, чарующе улыбнулась и с хрустом откусила еще кусок яблока. Кажется, она училась где-то на научном и звали ее то ли Джейла, то ли Лейла.   
— Гейла! — Джим удивленно хлопнул глазами, потом еще раз, а потом, наконец вспомнив о чем-то, расплылся в точно такой же дурацкой улыбке, быстро прощаясь с Маккоем и почти летя к своей очередной пассии. Леонард закатил глаза и направился к госпиталю — гребаная константа его жизни: Джим Кирк и его очередная "подготовка" к тестам. И как еще с такой жизнью прилично учиться успевал?  
На самом деле Джим Кирк прекрасно успевал прилично учиться. Сказывались несколько факторов: во-первых, любовь к знаниям и высокий интеллект, во-вторых, самодисциплина, приобретенная за последние почти пятнадцать лет, в-третьих — жесткий контроль Локи, который, если ему что-то не понравилось, мог и отодрать, и не всегда это касалось постели.   
Последним и решающим фактором был, собственно, сам Локи. Пропустив “Гейлу” в комнату, Джим запер дверь и уставился на гостью, как раз сбросившую иллюзию и превратившуюся в гостя. Затем бросился ему на шею.   
— Неделю не видел, черт подери! — воскликнул он.   
— Нужно было отлучиться, прости, — шепнул Локи, с удовольствием обнимая Джима в ответ.   
— Туда? — Джим указал вверх, подразумевая Асгард.   
— Разумеется, — Локи кивнул. — Строгий контроль — залог порядка.   
— А как же место для инициативы? — поинтересовался Джим, утягивая его вглубь комнаты. Соседа не было и не предвиделось до глубокой ночи — какой-то важный и трудоемкий проект, из-за которого тот буквально жил в лабораториях, так что, в принципе, можно было не торопиться, другое дело, что и медлить не хотелось. Локи действительно не было целую неделю, и объективно это был довольно короткий срок, но не для Джима. Все еще ужасно влюбленного и буквально помешанного Джима.   
— С костюмом справляться проще, — вздохнул он, в очередной раз путаясь в застежках и креплениях традиционного асгардского наряда Локи.  
— Зато как сидит, — подмигнул тот, сбрасывая с себя поочередно плащ, нагрудник и наручи и оставаясь лишь в тонкой кофте да штанах. Ботинки он снял еще у порога.   
— Хорошо сидит, — на миг отстранившись, Джим окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — Но от этого не легче.   
— Всего неделя, — Локи осуждающе покачал головой, словно сам в этот момент не расстегивал брюки Джима.   
— Целая неделя, Локи! — поправил тот. — Целых семь гребаных дней! И семь дней рассматривания любого, кто подошел ближе полуметра, — а вдруг это ты прячешься? А если флиртует — это ты развлекаешься или просто у кого-то крыша поехала?..   
— Пока ты всегда меня узнавал, — глубокомысленно заметил Локи, оставляя на шее Джима яркий след от укуса. Джим ойкнул.   
— Неудивительно… Ой, — Локи укусил с другой стороны, — учитывая, как талантливо ты выбираешь личины… Когда ко мне начал клеиться Спок, я подумал, что кто-то из нас сошел с ума!  
— Кто бы мог предположить, — усмехнулся Локи, продолжая покрывать его шею поцелуями и укусами, — что у вас такие отношения.   
— Нет у нас никаких отношений, — сквозь стон все же смог выговорить Джим. — Он просто преподает ксенолингвистику.   
— Ксенолингвистику?   
Джим упал на кровать, утягивая Локи за собой. Кажется, это была кровать его соседа, но какая, к черту, разница, когда Локи целовал его и так правильно касался руками, так быстро освобождал от совершенно лишней сейчас одежды?  
— Ох, да... — подаваясь навстречу, Джим всхлипнул. — И вообще, это был ты под его личиной… С тобой-то у меня отношения есть…   
— Только это тебя и спасает, — раздвигая коленом его ноги, сообщил Локи. Устроившись удобнее, он вытащил из-под койки баночку смазки и тут же откупорил. Джим охнул, ощутив резкое проникновение.   
— Только это?.. — переспросил он, прижимаясь изо всех сил.   
Толкнувшись навстречу, Локи прикусил тонкую кожицу на шее.   
— Опять неделю сходить будет, — недовольно пробормотал Джим, но тут же отвлекся на особенно сильное движение.   
— Зато никто не будет приставать, — отрезал Локи. Его как раз все устраивало.  
— Все уверены, что это я пристаю. — Джим вцепился руками в его плечи, сильнее раздвигая ноги и прогибаясь. — И что поимел половину Академии.   
Локи хохотнул, запрокидывая голову и открывая шею, еще слишком чистую, чтобы не оставить на ней хотя бы пару следов.   
— Какое досадное упущение, — протянул он, падая на кровать и затаскивая Джима на себя. — Заблуждения — обычное дело для Мидгарда.  
— А ты только радуешься, — Джим рассмеялся, устраиваясь у него на бедрах.  
— Меньше конкуренции — меньше смертей, — выдохнул Локи ему на ухо, и дальше они продолжали молча двигаться, поглощенные процессом, до самого конца.   
Позже, уже расслабленные, они лежали под одеялом. Локи курил, стряхивая пепел в чашку. Устроив голову у него на груди, Джим рассказывал о грядущем тесте:  
— И если все получится, то...   
— Ты станешь первым, прошедшим тест? — перебил Локи, туша окурок о фарфоровый край. Джим согласно кивнул, сильнее кутаясь в тонкое летнее одеяло и вслушиваясь в мерное биение сердца. Болтать впустую больше не хотелось, а переходить на серьезные темы... тоже не хотелось, откровенно говоря. До вечера оставалось несколько часов: так много и одновременно так мало времени, а потом Локи снова придется покинуть его до следующей встречи.   
— Тебя что-то тревожит, — все же решившись, выдохнул Джим и принялся пальцами выводить по памяти невидимые сейчас узоры на груди Локи.   
— Что-то грядет, — ответил Локи. — Все девять миров это чувствуют, но даже Хеймдалл не способен разглядеть. Скоро все изменится, но к чему — не знает никто.  
— Например? — Джим непонимающе мотнул головой. — Какого типа? Рагнарек, гибель всея вселенной, локальные катастрофы или просто очередная задница?   
— Рагнарек уже был, — провел рукой вдоль позвоночника Локи, — скорее последнее, которое, если не принять меры, может привести ко второму.   
— Очередная задница, к которой придется принимать меры… — со вкусом протянул Джим. — Мне нравится, как это звучит. Только не вовремя.  
— Ну да, у тебя тест, — подтвердил Локи. — А потом — экзамены, и только попробуй не сдать их на высший балл. Месяц сидеть не сможешь. Минимум.  
Хитро прищурившись, Джим погладил его грудь, а потом опустил руку ниже и обхватил член, тут же заинтересованно дернувшийся.   
— Смотря от чего именно, — промурлыкал он. — Вероятно, мне следует специально завалить, например, ксенолингвистику?..   
— Только попробуй, и тогда это будет точно не член, — охнул Локи, потому что Джим не унимался.   
— Будущее не определено, — игриво протянул Джим, явно кого-то цитируя, и оседлал бедра. — Все может измениться в одночасье, и...   
Локи подхватил его, резко перекатываясь и нависая сверху.   
— И это будет однозначно не то, чего ты так хочешь, — прошептал он на ухо и рассмеялся, приподнимаясь с постели и подбирая чашку. — Поднимайся, твой друг говорил что-то о подготовке?   
— Эй! Мы собираемся заниматься? Серьезно?   
— По крайней мере, мы можем сделать что-то более полезное, чем просто лежать.   
— И что ты предлагаешь? Прогуляться все равно не выйдет — можем столкнуться с настоящей Гейлой.  
— Разумеется, готовить тебя к экзаменам, — Локи снисходительно улыбнулся, набрасывая на спину плед. Задача в целом была несложной, если забыть о нраве Джима Кирка. По крайней мере, казалась таковой. В свое время Локи проходил обучение и закончил на неплохом уровне, так что самое главное было давать Джиму знания, не превышающие уровня развития Мидгарда. Если бы Локи ошибся, ничего глобально страшного не случилось бы — но Джим с вопросами так просто бы не отстал. Поэтому стоило следить за языком.   
Конечно же, Локи не уследил. Открывая учебные материалы на падде, чтобы объяснить Джиму непонятные места — коих было на удивление мало — он пролистал страницы и недоуменно заметил:   
— Но почему они не пытаются решить проблему гравитационного смещения с помощью компенсации искусственной гравитации?  
Джим, сразу же понявший, что речь о передвижении рядом с черными дырами, не задумываясь, отозвался:  
— Потому что наши компенсаторы не умеют самостоятельно определять требуемый уровень, да и вообще саму необходимость компенсации, а, находясь неподалеку от сингулярности, невозможно вводить команды вручную с достаточной скоро…. — он запнулся. — Погоди, то есть у вас уже решили эту проблему?!   
— Давно, — укоризненно взглянул на него Локи. — Но вы должны развиваться сами, без посторонней помощи. Соглашение Одина-Тарсона о слаборазвитых расах… — он замолчал.   
— О слаборазвитых?.. — медленно повторил за ним Джим.   
— Первая Директива, — предупреждая все возмущения, быстро ответил Локи. — У вас есть Первая Директива — у нас Соглашение. Во многом они аналогичны и несут схожие цели: невмешательство в жизнь рас, не достигших определенного уровня развития. И, чтобы тебя совсем не смущала часть про слаборазвитых в названии, напомни каков срок нашей жизни?   
Джим медленно вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, успокаиваясь и вспоминая один из первых уроков: нельзя пороть горячку — в большинстве случаев это несет только лишние проблемы, которых можно было вовсе избежать.   
— Тысячи лет, — успокоившись, ответил он. Локи молчал, ожидая развития мысли.   
Если подумать отвлеченно, то для существующего тысячелетия Асгарда и его жителей люди и правда еще жизни не пробовали: не завоевывали целые миры небольшими армиями, умирали от старости и болезней, не успев пожить, не строили порталов на другой конец известного космоса. Даже не познали самих себя на приемлемом асами уровне. С такой точки зрения они и правда... слаборазвитые? Но Локи уточнил про возраст. Директива появилась вскоре после создания приемлемого варп-ядра, первых контактов и их последствий. У вулканцев она существует много дольше. Асы живут тысячелетия. Что это дает? Что он должен понять?   
— Человечество как раса тогда хотя бы существовало? — тихо спросил Джим, осененный догадкой.   
— Когда именно? — теперь явно издеваясь, уточнил Локи.   
— На момент создания этого Соглашения.   
— О, — Локи всплеснул руками, теряя плед и наклоняясь ближе к Джиму, словно собирался сообщить страшную тайну. — Они даже имели простейшую речь!  
— Плюс-минус шестьдесят тысяч лет… — упавшим голосом проговорил Джим. — Твою мать, Локи, ты не говорил, что вы настолько долгоживущие!   
— Помнишь, что я тебе сказал, когда мы только пришли в Асгард? — Локи дернул плечом. — Это не магия, это — другой уровень техники. И другой уровень эволюции, если тебя это интересует.   
— Мы никогда не сравняемся с вами, — Джим опустил голову. — Когда мы догоним тот уровень, на котором вы сейчас, вы уже уйдете далеко вперед.   
— Однажды догоните, — возразил Локи, поднимая плед. — Люди двигают прогресс куда быстрее, чем асы. Вы торопитесь жить.   
— А потом придет раса, особи которой живут всего по полгода и которая только-только вышла в космос, — хмыкнул Джим. Он не умел долго оставаться серьезным. — И я буду так же говорить какому-то мальчишке, что куда старее его.   
— И отбиваться от его приставаний, — закончил за него Локи.   
— Обязательно, — развернувшись, Джим подлез под плед и обнял, — у меня ты есть.  
— Это ты пока так говоришь, — усмехнулся Локи, зарываясь в растрепанные волосы пальцами. — Все течет, все меняется.   
— Ты иногда такой фаталист, — фыркнул Джим. — Если скатишься к "мы все умрем", решу, что тебя Боунс покусал.   
— Твой знакомый?   
— Друг. Ты его видел не раз. Вечно ворчит, что мы все умрем. Заболеем и умрем где-нибудь в одиночестве космоса. Иногда он такая Кассандра, — проворчал Джим, устраиваясь в его объятиях.   
— Троянская?   
— Ну да. Типа других таких много было.  
— Ну хоть в земной истории ты ориентируешься, — проворчал Локи и сунул ему падд. — Не отвлекайся, квантовая физика тебе потом пригодится.   
— Где и когда?..   
— Например, когда у тебя убьют навигатора, выйдет из строя половина систем и тебе придется прокладывать и рассчитывать курс вручную, — серьезно ответил Локи. — Ты должен выжить сам и спасти команду, если будет хоть малейшая возможность, использовать любой шанс.   
— Но капитаном я все равно стану не сразу, — Джим покачал головой. — Пусть даже ты год таскал меня после школы по мирам, это пригодится только потом. Зачем обычному энсину уметь рассчитывать варп?  
— Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится, — Локи щелкнул его по носу и упрекнул: — Ты думаешь о чем-то постороннем.   
— О завтрашнем тесте, — признался Джим. — Я один раз уже срезался, но у меня есть план, как справиться в этот.   
— Ну-ка, — заинтересовался Локи. — Я продолжаю считать, что тест непроходим, но ты рассказывай.   
Джим ткнул в падд, открывая нужные файлы.   
— Смотри, — он устроился поудобнее. — Если внести этот кусок в программу, то после нападения на корабль события пойдут по заранее определенному пути…  
Уставившись на экран, Локи пытался понять задумку.   
— То есть ты блокируешь влияние ИИ на бой, так? — выделил главное он. — Оставляешь только внешние события?   
Джим гордо кивнул.   
— Может получиться… Как ты собираешься внедрить ее?   
— Вскрою сервер, не в первый раз, — он пожал плечами. — Главное — зачистить следы.   
— Разве это не должно происходить одновременно? — с сомнением уточнил Локи. Настолько тонкое программирование никогда не было его сильной стороной — взломать, проникнуть, попросту обвалить — это он мог легко, но вот внести подпрограмму или на ходу менять сам код получалось настолько топорно и некрасиво, что лучше и не пытаться.   
— Не совсем. Хотя, если у меня не получится, то есть запасной план с помощью со стороны.   
— Наличие запасного плана похвально.   
— Но наличие второго запасного плана не помешает? — Джим рассмеялся, закрывая файлы. Локи согласно кивнул и откинулся на спину.   
Они просидели с паддами почти до вечера, и Локи честно пытался не сорваться, но пару раз все же прочитал лекцию об идиотизме и зашоренности некоторых отдельных индивидов. Джим даже вспомнил, как какого-то парня отправили в ссылку на отдаленную базу за неудачное испытание одной из "невозможных" теорий. Сосед к вечеру так и не вернулся, к ночи его тоже не принесло, и, наверное, по какой-то магической случайности Джиму удалось уговорить Локи остаться до утра.   
Не то чтобы они не ставили будильник, но, видимо, надо было слушаться Локи и ложиться значительно раньше, чем с рассветом, потому что... Ну хотя бы потому, что в его комнате сейчас не было бы настолько возмущенного Боунса.   
— Так вот, — продолжал разоряться Маккой, запихивая вещи Джима в его же учебную сумку и старательно не обращая внимания на постороннего в комнате. — Кофе сегодня нереально мерзкий. Такой же мерзкий кофе я пил только в тот проклятый богами день, когда решил, что неплохо было бы жениться на Мириам. Знаешь, что это значит? Что все пойдет к черту, и ты опять опозоришься. Не все идут на это второй раз, Джим. Никто до тебя не пробовал третий. А ты, идиот, всю ночь даже не спал, а с кем-то трахался.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Локи отбросил одеяло и поднялся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Маккоем. Охнув, тот выронил сумку из рук и уставился на Локи так, словно увидел привидение.   
— Что здесь происходит? — подал голос с кровати Джим. — Боунс?   
— Знакомься, — Локи повернулся к нему. — Вот это, — он махнул рукой, — ас, спасший жизни всех асгардцев во время Рагнарека, мой заместитель — который вообще-то сейчас должен быть во дворце, причем с бородой, лысый и в доспехах — Скерж.   
Маккой опустился в кресло и закрыл лицо ладонями. Джим тихо охнул.   
— Боунс? — повторил он. — Это правда?   
— А теперь, Скердж, — тон Локи неуловимо изменился, став опасно-угрожающим. — Что ты здесь делаешь?   
— Когда мы виделись в последний раз, друг? — Маккой поднял голову. В глазах его была тоска.   
— Дня три назад, — ответил чистую правду Локи.  
— Полтора тысячелетия.  
— Один Вседержитель… — выдохнул Джим. Совершенно незаметно он заразился от Локи его любимыми выражениями и, похоже, совершенно не собирался отучаться.   
— Полторы тысячи лет, — повторил Маккой-Скердж. — Скоро Асгард неслабо встряхнет… — он уставился в потолок.   
Оказавшись рядом с ним через какое-то мгновение, Локи встряхнул его за плечи:   
— Что ты знаешь? Что произойдет?   
— Настоящий Рагнарек, — проворчал Маккой. — Хэла по сравнению с этим была детским костром.   
— Так. — Локи подобрал с пола одежду. — Джим, через сколько начало теста?   
— Три часа.  
— Хорошо, — одевшись, он вернулся на кровать и похлопал по карманам в поисках сигарет. Маккой протянул ему пачку и зажигалку.   
— Ты куришь?! — воскликнул Джим. На секунду Локи стало его жаль. Мальчишка явно не понимал, что происходит.   
Маккой кивнул, затягиваясь. Зеркально повторив его движение, Локи сгорбился и велел:   
— Рассказывай. 

...Это было дело нескольких ближайших дней и давно минувших лет одновременно — по расчетам Скерджа, по крайней мере. Началось все почти двадцать пять лет назад, Локи еще помнил эту историю. Хеймдалл зарегистрировал временные колебания, все усиливавшиеся, потом вдруг внезапно оборвавшиеся. По словам Хеймдалла, кто-то сумел создать сингулярность, повлияв на тонкую материю струн, отголоски дрожания которых с годами принесли колебания во все остальные миры. Временные локальные петли, воронки, гравитационные аномалии…   
— Это недавно повторилось снова, — говорил Маккой. — Хеймдалл видит струны, — пояснил он Джиму, — он считает, что на этот раз сингулярность была сильнее, а потом… что-то произошло. Мы знаем о природе пространства-времени, но не умеем влиять на него, а кто-то, кажется, умеет еще меньше нас, но пытается управлять им. Он — этот кто-то — повредил структуру.   
Сравнивая время с каменной стеной, Маккой попросил представить Джима — Локи и так понимал, о чем речь, — что из стены вытащили кирпичи, но стена осталась стоять. Кирпичи продолжали исчезать, но стена стояла.   
— Вот так и со временем, — продолжил он. — События начали исчезать. Их запомнили только те, кто принимал в них участие. Сначала то, что было когда-то давно, потом — война пару тысячелетий назад, и наконец недавние. Время начало рушиться, — Маккой поморщился. — Стена начала рушиться, Джим. В очередную аномалию попал и я. И оказался в прошлом Мидгарда — абсолютном прошлом по меркам всех миров и времен, потому что здесь пока все цело. Но вот-вот начнется, потому что вторая сингулярность уже создана, я чувствую это.   
— Насколько скоро?   
Джиму оставалось только глазами хлопать, потому что Локи уже затягивал наручи.   
— Быстрее, чем ты думаешь, — Маккой (или уже не совсем он — Джим решил подумать об этом позже) устало потер переносицу. — Связь нестабильна. Это похоже на оружие свартальвов, то вещество, которому они поклонялись, но и оно не способно на такие масштабы..   
— Свартальвы, если не мертвы окончательно, то опять глубоко спят, — резко ответил Локи. — И... ты прав — Эфир мог избирать носителя, уничтожать миры, но не разрушать время.  
Локи пронесся по комнате, подхватил чашку-пепельницу и резко остановился напротив окна, шипя про чертовых смертных.   
— Где она появится?   
— Не знаю — не моя специализация, — с каким-то могильным спокойствием ответил Маккой.   
Локи еще раз выругался и запустил чашкой в стену.   
— В Хельхейм все!   
— И туда в том числе, — поморщился Маккой.   
— Не слишком ли ты спокоен?   
— Я ведь гибель всей вселенной видел — сделай скидку.   
Джим тяжело вздохнул и застегнул китель. Кажется, все было намного хуже, чем он мог себе представить по рассказам, раз Локи был настолько взволнован. По-хорошему, он сейчас откровенно психовал, но такое состояние не могло продлиться долго. И действительно, после раздолбаной чашки и короткой перебранки Локи резко, на самом деле резко остановился и успокоился. Словно замерз изнутри.   
— Хеймдалл может попытаться определить место более точно. После этого, оказавшись достаточно близко, можно будет хоть что-то предпринять. Прямо сейчас ничего нельзя сделать, — он на мгновение прикрыл покрасневшие глаза. — Джим, твой экзамен никто не переносил.

— Боунс должен идти со мной, он есть в расписании, — растерянно отозвался тот.   
Локи выругался.   
— Тогда идите, — велел он. — Я в Асгард.   
Он двинулся было к выходу, но остановился, почувствовав чужую руку на плече.   
— Не возвращайся, — мягко попросил его Маккой.   
— Почему?   
— Потому что последний раз я видел тебя несколько дней назад по местному времени, — пояснил он.   
— Откуда ты знаешь?   
— У тебя не было этого засоса, — хохотнул Маккой. Локи хлопнул рукой по шее и повернулся к зеркалу.   
— Значит, все? — тяжело хмыкнул он. — Начинается?   
— Начинается.   
Джим вклинился между ними, уже одетый и собравшийся:  
— Подождите, но если все начинается и у нас, то должны быть какие-то признаки! Если хорошо поискать, то можно же их найти!   
— И как ты предполагаешь их найти? — проворчал Маккой.   
— Ну, подкачу к кому-нибудь с научного... — неуверенно пробормотал Джим. Локи погрозил ему пальцем.   
— А просто договориться ты не сможешь? — спросил он.   
— Сможет, — вмешался Леонард. — Особенно если не будет подкатывать. Просто поговори с Гейлой, — повернулся к нему он и пояснил Локи: — Это орионка, с которой… ну да, с которой Джим вчера уходил. Она много с кем… общается и неглупа. И вряд ли пропустит нужные слухи.

 

Гейла на лицо оказалась один в один с иллюзией Локи (неудивительно, Локи с нее облик и копировал) и действительно неглупа — глупые не выбирали научное направление, а если и выбирали, то не достигали таких существенных успехов.   
— Слышала, у нас вчера был секс, — протянула она, грызя точно такое же яблоко, какое было вчера у Локи.   
— Я тоже много чего слышал, — все же нашелся Джим. Боунс стоял в нескольких метрах и копался в своем падде, кажется, тоже пытался найти что-нибудь полезное в новостях.   
— Это какой-то метаморф?   
— Что? Это вообще как к делу относится?   
— Информация за информацию, Кирк, — Гейла ткнула ему в грудь зеленым пальчиком, пригляделась и слизнула пару капель сока. — Ты протаскиваешь на территорию академии совершенно левого человека, на него не действуют феромоны и это почему-то никого не волнует. Никто просто не замечает!   
Она всплеснула руками и метко закинула крохотный огрызок в одну из урн-утилизаторов.   
— Расскажешь, как он это делает, и я скажу, что слышала вчера вечером.   
— Э-э-э... — это было внезапно. Совершенно внезапно и ужасно не вовремя. Джиму почему-то казалось, что никто этого не замечал, но когда все было так легко?  
— Это не мой секрет, Гейла, и я многого не знаю, — начал он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Но это связано с индивидуальными способностями и какой-то техникой.   
— Но феромоны не действуют, — прищурилась орионка.   
— На меня вообще-то тоже.   
— Значит, вы можете принадлежать к одной расе.   
— Кхм, звучит бредово — я-то человек.   
— Не знаю — не проверяла, — Гейла накрутила локон на палец и задумчиво подергала. — Ладно, сделка есть сделка. Вчера вечером моя соседка, Ухура — вы вроде знакомы — услышала аварийный сигнал рядом с Эриданом. Подробностей не знаю, но ты можешь спросить сам.  
— Не хотелось бы… — протянул Джим. — Но, в любом случае, спасибо.   
Развернувшись, он отошел обратно к Маккою.  
— Эридан, значит… — хмыкнул тот. — Вулканцы.   
— Вулканцы, — подтвердил Джим и двинулся дальше, оглянувшись напоследок. Гейла задумчиво смотрела ему вслед. — Боунс, сейчас мне нужно кое-что сделать, а ты возвращайся к Локи, скоро тест.   
— Секунду, — Маккой притормозил его. — Джим, как вы вообще с ним сошлись?   
— Он мой дядя. — Джим оценил реакцию на ответ и рассмеялся. — Ну, почти. Тор — мой отец.   
— ...Твою мать, — спустя несколько секунд молчания высказался Маккой. — Ну, поздравляю… наследник.   
— В каком смысле? — насторожился Джим.  
— Локи не правит Асгардом, — пояснил тот. — Только управляет. Как только он сочтет, что ты вошел в силу, то передаст трон тебе.   
— Но… но я не хочу!   
— Поэтому до сих пор не передал, — буркнул Маккой. — Ну, еще потому, что ты глупый мальчишка, но тем не менее.  
Он развернулся и направился к лестнице.   
— Старый сельский доктор, — обиженно бросил ему в спину Джим. И побежал дальше: ему еще нужно было внедрить подпрограмму в тест. 

Локи на Кобаяши присутствовал — Джим понял почти сразу, потому что две Гейлы на небольшое помещение было слишком много. Впрочем, одна из них, заметив вторую, быстро отошла в сторону и вернулась в виде невысокого темноволосого кадета с первого курса, который с любопытством уставился на подготовку.   
Все получилось именно так, как Джим и задумывал. Удивился даже Маккой, не ожидавший подобного результата. Но в каком шоке был Пайк — словами было не передать. Во всяком случае цензурными — точно. Распекал он Джима долго и со вкусом, благо что в кабинете, а не прямо в коридоре, где выловил буквально за шкирку, как шелудивого щенка. Хотя после всех выволочек Локи эта выглядела слишком тускло, пожалуй. Да, слишком тускло и чересчур нецензурно. Спустя полчаса его отпустили с приказом явиться на экстренное слушание по делу.   
— Будет весь поток, — в завершение своей речи сказал Пайк. — Через два часа, понял?  
“Они меня грохнут за это”, — подумал Джим, кивнул и вылетел за дверь. Стоило найти Ухуру как можно быстрее, пока у него еще были шансы получить информацию, а не резкий отказ с порцией подколов. Та нашлась рядом с кафетерием в компании пары девушек-лингвисток, и Джим уже собирался вклиниться в их разговор, когда через динамики внутренней связи передали сообщение о слушании. Потом его продублировали на каждый личный падд и добавили про санкции в случае отсутствия.   
— Вот черт, — выдохнул он буквально в спину Ухуре и едва успел уклониться от удара хвостом по лицу.   
— Ты!.. — прошипела она, добавляя что-то, кажется, на одном из диалектов ромуланского.   
— Что?  
— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк! — Ухура ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — Что ты натворил, что из-за тебя срочный сбор? Тебя опять пытаются отчислить?   
— Тихо! — прошипел Джим, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Гейлы или одного определенного кадета-первокурсника. Не нашел, облегченно вздохнул и повернулся обратно: — Что ты вчера услышала?   
— Что, Гейла рассказала? — оглядела его с подозрением Ухура. — И когда только успели, спрашивается…   
— Так что ты обнаружила?   
— Из одной системы я приняла аварийный сигнал, — вздохнула та. — С планеты-тюрьмы клингонов. У них уничтожено сорок семь кораблей!   
— Клингонов? — задумчиво повторил за ней Джим.  
— Нет, ты бы знал, чего бы мне это стоило! — в шутку ударила его кулачком в плечо Ухура. — Из-за этой космической бури связь была отвратительной!   
— Бури?   
— Где-то у Эридана, да, — кивнула она и взглянула куда-то ему за спину.  
— Джим, пойдем, тебе еще нужно переодеться, — незаметно подошедший сзади Маккой потянул его в сторону, и Джим махнул Ухуре рукой на прощание.   
— У меня еще много времени, — раздраженно шепнул он. — Что тебе нужно?   
— Поговорить, — Маккой втолкнул его в темный класс и захлопнул дверь — Какого черта ты так плохо заметал следы? Тебя отчислят!   
Он возмущался так, будто только-только узнал, что что-то пошло не так, и Джим насторожился. Потом вздохнул:  
— Локи?   
“Маккой” щелкнул пальцами, снимая иллюзию.  
— Я обещал тебе наказание, если ты провалишься, — напомнил он.   
— Но я сдал! — возмутился Джим. — И я узнал кое-что важное!   
— Плохо сдал, раз назначили слушание, о котором трубят на весь кампус, — справедливо заметил Локи. — Впрочем, об этом позже. — Он присел на стол и подтянул к себе Джима: — Что ты узнал?   
— Кто-то уничтожил кучу кораблей клингонов, а у Эридана космическая буря, из-за которой сложно связаться с кем-то в том секторе.   
— И? — Локи недоуменно взглянул на него.   
— Такая же буря была двадцать пять лет назад, — пояснил Джим. — Когда погиб оте… Тор. — “Или не погиб”, — пробормотал Локи. Закрыв ему рот ладонью, Джим продолжил: — Не перебивай. На корабль Тора напали ромуланцы, а их не смогли обнаружить именно из-за бури. Кроме того… — он замялся.   
Локи погладил его по спине:  
— Что еще?   
— Сколько лет назад была эта ваша… сингулярность? — помявшись, уточнил Джим.   
— Двад… Велунд и его приспешники! — охнул Локи. — Ты считаешь?..  
— Я ничего не считаю, — Джим покачал головой. — Слишком мало данных, но если все эти события действительно связаны, то нас ждет нечто невообразимое.   
Он уткнулся Локи в плечо и судорожно втянул воздух.   
— Это такой сферический пиздец, Локи. Я столько об этом читал: научные работы, статьи, мемуары, интервью. Маму спрашивал. Оно жуткое и, кажется, живое. То ромуланское судно. У нас нечего ему противопоставить. “Кельвин” был огромным, но рядом с тем кораблем — просто кроха. И все нормальные корабли в Лаврентийской системе — это далеко. Слишком далеко.   
Локи крепче прижал его, успокаивая.   
— Тебе страшно. Это нормально. Страх — это нормально, пока он не парализовывает, а гонит вперед. Ты с этим справишься, Джим.   
Джим кивнул, напоследок сжимая чуть сильнее и окончательно отпуская.   
— Нужно переодеться к слушанию. И постараться, чтобы меня не отстранили.   
— Кстати, этот вопрос мы обсудим после, — кивнул Локи. — Мне скоро придется уйти. Я вернусь. Обязательно вернусь. А ты со всем справишься.   
Джим ровно кивнул. Расставаться не хотелось. Не сейчас, когда все решалось, мир сходил с ума и они могли больше не встретиться. Пусть асы были выносливее, пусть люди были хитрее, но смерть — настоящая смерть, а не сотни красивых и удачных спектаклей и фальшивок — еще не отпускала никого. От этого было страшно. До того самого страха, который замораживал на месте, самого опасного и предательского из всех возможных.   
— Локи, — Джим поймал его за руку перед самым выходом, как многие годы назад. — Обещай, что вернешься.  
— Обязательно, — притормозив, Локи взглянул ему в глаза и не слишком свойственным ему жестом коснулся на прощание губ Джима поцелуем. И сбежал, пока сцена из просто романтической не превратилась в сахарную. Ему все-таки нужно было в Асгард.   
Оказавшись на улице, он зашел в первую же попавшуюся подворотню и поднял голову.   
“Хеймдалл! Открой мост!”  
“Локи? Нет, это небезопасно!”  
От неожиданности Локи моргнул, чуть было не теряя концентрацию.   
“Почему?”  
“Появились гравитационные и временные аномалии”, — Хэймдалл звучал… смущенно? — “Я как раз хотел связаться с тобой. Но идти сюда небезопасно”.   
Локи выругался и закрыл иллюзией синяк на своей шее.   
“Ты можешь обеспечить мне разговор со Скерджем?”  
“С легкостью”.   
Мгновение — и фантом Локи уже стоял в тронном зале напротив Скерджа — привычного, знакомого, в доспехах, лысого и с топором.   
— Локи? — вскочил тот. — Какого черта Хеймдалл тебя сюда притащил? Ты же мог выпасть из канала! Хорошо еще, без мальчишки…  
— Тихо! — Локи выставил ладони. — Это фантом.   
— Фантом, да. Так безопаснее, — словно опомнившись, пробормотал Скердж и неуверенно взглянул на Локи. — Люди пока не в панике, но... Им бы хоть фантом увидеть. Просто... пара слов, банальные указания.  
Локи внимательно посмотрел на него. Где бы ни побывал тот Скердж — Маккой, иначе как-то и правда называть не выходит, — но он был явно увереннее и спокойнее. Что бы ни произошло за те полторы тысячи лет, они все же не прошли даром. Джим говорил, его друг один из лучших лекарей. Возможно ли, что найдя свое призвание, Маккой обрел внутренний покой? Локи слышал, многим это и правда помогало. Тогда, после Рагнарека, когда они только прибыли на Землю, не все, но многие нашли лекарство своим потерям среди совершенно новых, порой неожиданных ремесел. Скерджу, если он правильно помнил, всегда было сложно отнимать чью-то жизнь. Особенно вне боя.  
— Ты никогда не задумывался о смене специализации? — словно продолжая собственные размышления, поинтересовался Локи, глядя на постепенно вытягивающееся лицо.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Об этом можешь пока забыть, — махнул Локи, окончательно возвращаясь к нынешней проблеме. — Народ собирается на площади?  
— Да.  
— Прекрасно. Мы идем туда же. Вдохновляющая на подвиги речь еще никому не мешала.  
Речь получилась и правда вдохновляющей, хотя Локи справедливо опасался, что найдется в толпе какой-нибудь идиот, которому придется все объяснять поэтапно и через... другие центры восприятия. Женщин и детей организовано отводили в защищенные от воздействия места, прорабатывали запасной план эвакуации, кто мог — отслеживал изменения и сравнивал показания.  
Почти перед тем, как фантом собрался рассеяться, к нему подошла Брунгильда — в сияюще-белом облачении валькирий она совершенно не выглядела той вздорной вечно молодой девчонкой, что способна была пинать кувшины с террас и висеть вниз головой на перилах. Сейчас перед ним стояла серьезная и собранная дева-воительница, готовая в любой момент вынуть меч и отразить атаку.  
— Возвращайся, Локи. Это будет сложно, но ты обязан. Всем им обязан.  
— Я уже обещал, — кивнул он, рассеиваясь.

Кажется, он простоял так с час, не меньше. Слушание уже должно было начаться, и, на ходу меняя облик, Локи двинулся обратно к кампусу. Чего он не ожидал — так это встретившей его шумихи: кадеты бегали туда-сюда, переговаривались, суетились и вообще вводили Локи в состояние недоумения. Сейчас все они должны были сидеть на слушании и смотреть на оправдывающего Джима…   
Занервничав, он направился дальше, осматривая каждый закуток, все ускоряя шаг, и через пару минут чуть было не сбил с ног Маккоя.   
— Что случилось? — Локи схватил его за руку, одновременно сбрасывая личину.  
— Локи? — обернулся тот, вертя в руках гипо. — Ага, вот и хорошо, поможешь мне поймать этого глупого мальчишку и сделать укол…  
— Какой укол? Что здесь вообще происходит?   
— На Вулкан напали, — наконец соизволил объяснить Маккой. — Из-за недостатка людей экипажи доукомплектовывают курсантами. Так как Джим отстранен на слушании, единственный способ протащить его на шаттл, который пришел мне в голову — сделать вид, что он болен. Для этого нужно вколоть ему гипо. Но… — он ухмыльнулся, — Джим боится уколов.   
— Раньше не боялся, — Локи недоверчиво покачал головой.   
— Я над этим поработал, — проворчал Маккой. — Ты знал, что у него аллергия на половину местных лекарств?   
— Наследственное, наполовину ас все же, — пожал плечами Локи. — И у тебя, и у меня примерно те же реакции.  
— А еще он иногда прячет еду.   
— После Тарсуса, — бросил Локи и повернулся к стеллажам сбоку: — Джим!  
Спустя какое-то мгновение тот вылетел наружу и повис у него на шее:   
— Ты вернулся!   
— Разумеется, — Локи собственнически погладил его по волосам. — Не мог не вернуться. Не бросать же тебя на полгода.   
— А Боунс хотел мне сделать укол, — наябедничал Джим.   
— Нет надобности. На простейшую маскировку я пока все еще способен.  
Один щелчок пальцами — и рядом с Локи стоял Кристофер Пайк. Маккой как-то рефлекторно собрался, подтянулся и, кажется, занервничал.   
— А ты? — уставившись щенячьими глазами на Локи, спросил “Пайк”.   
— А он сейчас вам обоим выберет личины попроще и незаметнее, — запихивая в сумку какие-то медикаменты, пробормотал Маккой.  
— С чего бы?  
— Капитан перемещается на корабль при помощи транспортатора с частью высшего командного состава, а не на шаттлах, как прочие кадеты и офицеры. И еще не забывай о камерах и просто нервных подозрительных людях.  
Локи оглянулся по сторонам: за пределами маленькой лаборатории действительно находились исключительно кадеты и офицеры младшего звена. Несколько людей и инопланетян званием повыше только подтверждали слова Маккоя.  
— Черт. Скольких кадетов можно заменить без шумихи?  
— С назначением на "Энтерпрайз"? Только одного. Рулевой Маккенна — слег с легочной нематодой, но об этом мало кто, кроме дежурных медиков, знает.  
— Гипошприц, да? — со смирением уточнил Джим, возвращенный к собственному облику.  
— Увы, — кивнул Маккой, одновременно вводя вакцину. — А мистер Маккенна поможет тебя дотащить. Не пугайся — слепота один из нормальных побочных эффектов.   
— О, серьезно? — промямлил Джим, медленно теряя ориентацию в пространстве.

На борт “Энтерпрайз” они действительно попали без особых приключений. Даже избежали встречи с вулканцем — вот уж кто точно должен был быть в курсе и про Маккенну.   
По дороге Джим достал Маккоя жалобами и тот, стоило им добраться до медотсека, банально усыпил его, аккуратно поймав и уложив на кушетку.   
— А ты изменился, — искоса поглядывая на него, словно бы невзначай заметил Локи.  
Маккой развел руками.   
— Ты сам посоветовал мне сменить специализацию, — спокойно ответил он. — Палачом я уже был, мне не понравилось. Повоевать успел, в Мидгарде. В том числе в десанте на Марсе, где заимел, знаешь ли, неплохую славу. Но хватило за глаза. Лучше уж лечить.  
— Но насильственных методов ты не боишься, — Локи смахнул волосы со лба Джима и коснулся пушистых ресниц. Иногда его заполняла нежность — обычно в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Что-то он бледный… — меняя тему, задумался Маккой.   
— Сколько он еще проспит?   
— Минут пять, если не понадобится разбудить раньше. Очнется — вколю антидот.   
— Я посижу с ним, — кивнул Локи. — Если нужно — иди, ты, в отличие от меня, на посту.   
Благодарно кивнув, Маккой удалился прочь, а Локи присел на край кушетки и взглянул на Джима.  
Джим действительно выглядел бледно, особенно в сравнении со своим обычным состоянием, то и дело морщился и, судя по позе, мучался ознобом. Локи оглянулся по сторонам — все суетились, создавая странное ощущение муравейника, но при этом умудрялись четко выполнять свои обязанности, не мешая другим. Ужасно напоминало Асгард в моменты мобилизации.  
На него никто не обращал внимания: присутствует в медотсеке — значит, имеет право, — прекрасное правило, благодаря которому он легко смог сменить маскировку на какую-то симпатичную неприметную девчонку из научного, встреченную по пути. Все же, несмотря ни на что, окружающим привычнее было видеть взволнованную девушку, держащую парня за руку, чем кого-либо еще. Да и риск обнаружения болезного Маккенна сводился к нулю.  
Через несколько минут относительного покоя на всех экранах выскочило окно видеосообщения, и энсин, совсем еще ребенок, принялся объяснять задачу их миссии.  
— Надеюсь, ему есть хотя бы восемнадцать, — переводя взгляд на подошедшего Маккоя, протянул Локи. Наверное, настолько саркастичный тон в исполнении его маски был не самым удачным решением, но с каких пор детей пускают в дальний космос?  
— По идее, ему должен быть хотя бы двадцать один, — ответил Маккой, одергивая рукава синей форменки и одновременно следя за сообщением и показателями пациента. — Сейчас должен очнуться.  
Джим действительно очнулся парой секунд спустя. Как раз когда мальчишка рассказывал про бурю рядом с Вулканом.  
— Надо остановить корабль! — Джим вцепился в плечи Локи стремительно распухавшими руками.  
— Твою мать! У него и на это аллергия...

Влетая на мостик одновременно с темнокожей девушкой-связисткой сразу после спринта по всему кораблю, Локи целое мгновение думал, что летящий где-то там в Хельхейм Асгард был не так уж и плох. Даже вместе со всеми его гипотетическими нервными истеричками. Ну что там с ним могло случиться? Всего-то очередной тур по захолустьям галактики, если совсем не повезет — ничего существенно нового.  
Здесь же… Джим настойчиво убеждал Пайка — после нескольких гипо в шею от Маккоя, разумеется — что выходить из варпа опасно и Флот там ждут в засаде ромуланцы. Нервный вулканец, облик которого как-то принимал Локи, делал вид, что ему все равно, но упрямо критиковал каждое слово Джима. Мимоходом Локи даже пожалел его — Спока, он вспомнил имя, — не слишком долгоживущего, но все же дольше людей, мальчишку, пока находившегося в самом начале пути.   
Впрочем, Джим оказался убедителен, и из варпа они вышли все-таки со щитами, обнаружив, что все остальные корабли Федерации разрушены, а экипажи погибли. А посреди космоса висел какой-то корабль, и от платформы на орбите к поверхности планеты тянулся длинный тонкий луч.   
— Капитан, ромуланский корабль ввел в атмосферу Вулкана неизвестный импульсный излучатель. Он блокирует нашу связь и транспортеры, — доложил один из энсинов.   
Маккой хлопнул Локи по спине:   
— Эфир?   
— Похоже на то, — кивнул он.   
— Никогда не думал, что увижу эту дрянь еще раз.   
— Это ты еще с его сосудом по мирам не носился, — кисло отметил Локи. — Где они его откопали вообще?   
Они стояли почти посреди мостика, вокруг копошилась целая куча перепуганных людей, а капитан со старшим помощником, Джимом и рулевым уже были на полпути к ангару.   
— Надо что-то делать, — поморщился Маккой как раз в тот момент, когда чем-то встревоженный Спок в одиночестве вернулся на мостик.   
— Энсин Марло, по какой причине вы покинули свой пост? — внезапно спросил он, уставившись на Локи.   
— Я попросил ее проследить за кадетом Кирком, пока он пребывал без сознания в медотсеке, — опережая все возможные пояснения, вклинился Маккой.   
— В таком случае, вы можете вернуться к своим прямым обязанностям. И вы тоже, доктор.   
Вулканец явно нервничал, а несоответствия окружающего мира какой-то его собственной идеальной модели явно не добавляли спокойствия.   
— При всем уважении, я бы предпочла остаться, — резко ответил Локи.   
— Вашего мнения не спрашивали, энсин. Покиньте мостик.   
— Идем... Марло, — Маккой резко вцепился в руку, дернувшуюся к сокрытому иллюзией поясу, и потащил Локи к турболифту. — У нас действительно есть обязанности.


	7. 7.

Глава 7

Локи поймал его прямо в объятия. Все еще падавшего, уже морально готового разбиться о поверхность Вулкана, если бы не юный вундеркинд Чехов. Со стороны, должно быть, выглядело странно — легко удерживающая широкоплечего парня невысокая худенькая девушка — но Локи оказалось плевать. Тем более что внимание остальных было обращено в другую сторону.   
— Все хорошо, — прошептал он Джиму на ухо, помогая удержаться на ногах, — все кончилось, тебя спасли.   
Вцепившись в него, Джим посмотрел на Сулу, а затем обратно на платформу. Заняв место прибывших, Спок, к удивлению окружающих, велел перенести его вниз.   
— У него семья там, — пояснил подошедший Маккой. — И собрание старейшин идет в зале-в-центре-горы, транспортер не добивает.   
— Неважно, — Локи мотнул головой, свободной рукой схватил его за рукав и потащил их с Джимом за собой. — Нам срочно нужно поговорить.   
— Что случилось? — недовольно переспросил Маккой. — Мне нужно быть в транспортаторной, сейчас там будет куча раздраженных вулканцев!   
— У тебя на это теперь есть подчиненные, — бросил ему Джим. И гораздо более теплым тоном уточнил: — Локи?   
— Вы уничтожили бур? — Локи схватил его ладони. — Уничтожили источник?   
— Нет, только отключили питание… — растерянно ответил Джим.   
— Эфир не может существовать без вместилища… — отвернувшись, Локи коснулся иллюминатора.   
— В каком смысле?!  
— В прямом, — мрачно проворчал он. — Иди ко мне, малыш, я должен сделать кое-что неприятное, мне нужно проверить…   
Словно под гипнозом, Джим шагнул навстречу, и Локи коснулся его лба, просматривая происходившее на платформе. И вдруг отдернул руку и затряс, как будто обжегся — в глазах Джима на мгновение вспыхнули красные огоньки.   
— Волунд и приспешники, — прошептал он. — Большая часть Эфира упала на планету, но остатки выбрали того, кто показался им наиболее привлекательными… И я сам сделал тебя таковым!..   
Сжав зубы, Локи вернулся к иллюминатору, не обращая внимания на ошарашенного и почти обиженного Джима, и вдруг охнул.   
— Смотрите! — позвал он. — Ну же!   
Там — внизу — с планетой происходило нечто. Пространство сворачивалось внутрь самого себя, превращаясь в купол сжатой гравитации, пока вдруг не исчезло совсем. Вместе с Вулканом.   
— Вот что происходит с Эфиром, у которого нет вместилища, — тоскливо подытожил Локи. — Как же я не хотел видеть это снова…  
— Хоть кто-нибудь может объяснить нормально — действительно нормально — что такое этот Эфир? — Джим раздраженно выдохнул, кидая использованный тампон в утилизатор. В медотсеке раненых было столько, что рук не хватало, где-то в одном из закутков у транспортаторной пытался прийти в себя ИО капитана, только что потерявший мать и целую планету. Локи, все еще в облике энсина, осторожно коснулся его плеча.  
— Сложно объяснить это «нормально», Джим. И еще сложнее понять. Эфир, в самом простом случае, это некая субстанция, в течение своего существования обретшая квази-сознание.   
Они отошли в дальний угол, чтобы не мешать медперсоналу и добровольным помощникам.  
— Была раса, которая ему поклонялась. Мы воевали с ними, но это было очень давно, задолго до нашего с братом рождения. О них никто не слышал, пока двести лет назад Эфир не был найден и пробужден. Следом пробудились и его... хозяева, если угодно. Они напали на Асгард — старый Асгард — и другие миры. Пожалуй, жуткое зрелище.  
— Я смотрю, двести лет назад было весело.  
Джим потер переносицу, старательно пытаясь не смотреть на Локи. Где-то внутри поселился странный, совершенно иррациональный страх.  
— Безумно весело, — Локи повернулся, все же ловя его взгляд. — В тот раз Эфир тоже избрал носителя. Извлечь без всякого вреда его смог только Малекит. — Он отвернулся, отходя к стеллажу с приборами: — Мы были совершенно бессильны.  
— И как он это сделал?  
— Он просто позвал его, и Эфир вышел… — Локи растерянно пожал плечами и улыбнулся: — Это была хорошая игра… Жаль, что я зарекся играть так снова…   
— Локи? — Джим встряхнул его. — Но что делать?   
— И это опасно — ему? — добавил Маккой.  
“Кто о чем, а медик о здоровье”, — ухмыльнулся Локи.  
— Не знаю, и снова — не знаю. Вероятно, причина всех возмущений — именно Эфир, и, чтобы вернуть все на свои места, нужно уничтожить его… или взять под контроль. Но это мало кому под силу, — он пожал плечами. — Это сложно объяснить… Эфир паразитирует на жизненной энергии своего хозяина, и если сил смертной в прошлый раз хватило на несколько дней, то Джим, вероятно, не почувствует изменений еще долгие годы. Если, конечно, — подумав, добавил Локи, — вселенная вообще столько просуществует.   
— То есть получается, — наскоро прикинул Джим, — Эфир — точка возмущения, парадокс, а ее центр — я?   
— Не только ты, уверен, — Локи покачал головой и кивнул на “Нараду”. — Еще — она.   
И именно в этот момент, словно в тех фильмах, которые любил смотреть перед сном Джим, корабль, про который Локи говорил, растворился в космосе, перейдя в глубокий варп. Выругавшись, Локи ударил кулаком в переборку:   
— Единственное, что мы могли сделать — заставить Нерона забрать Эфир, потому что, очевидно, это он управляет им, а затем или подорвать корабль, или заставить закрыть сингулярность! Но для этого нам нужно быть как минимум рядом с ними!   
— Черт! — охнул Джим. — Спок!   
Не обращая ни на что больше внимания, он рванулся к турболифту. Недоуменно переглянувшись, Маккой и Локи двинулись за ним. 

Вероятно, им стоило идти хоть немного, но быстрее, потому что когда они наконец поднялись на мостик, Джим уже кричал на Спока, требуя двинуться следом за “Нарадой”, спасать Пайка и Землю. А тот качал головой и раз за разом почти спокойно сообщал, что “Энтерпрайз” направится на соединение с флотом. Почти спокойно — потому что потряхивало парнишку вполне ощутимо, и Локи, напрягшись, уже ждал было срыва.   
Впрочем, он не угадал. Первым не выдержал Джим.   
— Я не допущу!.. — выкрикнул он.  
— Охрана, вывести его, — велел Спок, и двое в красной форме обхватили Джима, смирившегося и позволившего отвести себя к турболифту. Дернувшись, Локи почувствовал крепкую хватку Маккоя, мгновенно напомнившую ему про старого знакомого Скерджа.  
— Терпи, Локи, наследника ты не спасешь, а хуже сделаешь, — пробормотал ему на ухо Маккой, и Локи со свистом выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.   
Джим, впрочем, лишь притворялся. Стоило конвоирам ослабить бдительность, он задергался и почти мгновенно оказался на свободе — полученные в юности уроки дали о себе знать.   
Вздрогнув, Спок сделал пару шагов навстречу, и Джим уже приготовился было отбиваться — настолько страшно тот выглядел. Но нет, Споку нужна была вовсе не драка, а простое прикосновение к сонной артерии. Обиженно глядя на него, Джим пошатнулся и принялся оседать на пол.  
— Убрать его с корабля, — скомандовал Спок.   
— Только через мой труп, — практически прорычал Локи, наскоро сбрасывая с себя иллюзию и выдираясь из хватки Маккоя. Встав между охраной, Споком и бессознательным телом Джима, он положил руки на рукояти кинжалов.  
— Ой, дура-а-ак… — тихо, на грани слышимости пробормотал Маккой и, не удержавшись, Локи показал ему из-за спины средний палец. Да, он сам влиял на Джима — но и Джим влиял на него. Иногда не слишком положительно.   
Спок снова поднял руку и потянулся к его шее. Глядя ему в глаза, Локи насмешливо ухмыльнулся: ну, мол, давай! И Спок дал, точнее коснулся, посылая нервный импульс, однако, не вызвавший у Локи совершенно никакой реакции — какой смысл реагировать на прикосновение к высоко поднятому вороту, прикрытому иллюзией человеческой кожи?   
На лице Спока проступило недоумение.   
— Ты меня, конечно, потом возлюбишь во все отделы головного мозга, но лучше так, чем устраивать резню, — пробормотал Маккой, резко заходя со спины и делая инъекцию парализатора.   
— Ты прав, — только и смог выговорить Локи. На самом деле сказать хотелось еще до неприличия много, но стремительно немевшее тело было явно против. Идеально выверенная для аса доза — видимо, готовился к подобному заранее. И в чем-то доктор был прав — кровопролитие сейчас было худшим из вариантов. Но в кресле капитана все еще оставался мальчишка на грани банальной истерики, к тому же не способный — пока не способный — нарушать приказы. Ужасное сочетание, если задуматься.   
— Убрать обоих бунтовщиков с корабля, — уточнил свой приказ Спок.   
— При всем уважении, капитан, не лучше ли в карцер? — рискнул поинтересоваться один из лейтенантов, но сразу же заткнулся, увидев выражение его лица.   
— С корабля.   
Жесткий, с отголосками какой-то непонятной ненависти приказ буквально погрузил мостик в гробовое молчание. И в этом же молчании офицеры по безопасности унесли Джима и Локи. Леонард, не мигая, смотрел на них до тех пор, пока панель рядом с турболифтом не сообщила об остановке на одной из нижних палуб.   
— Надеюсь, вы не выжили из ума и знаете, что делаете, Спок.   
Вулканец резко обернулся и посмотрел на него. Все еще чересчур поглощенный эмоциями, он явно пытался отгородиться от них и что-то проанализировать.   
— Ни один из них не мог попасть сюда без вашей помощи. Полагаю, вы осознаете, что не отделаетесь дисциплинарным взысканием по окончании миссии, доктор Маккой?   
— Даже и не мечтал, исполняющий обязанности капитана, — не смог удержаться и не выделить должность тот.  
Спок, кажется, совсем немного позеленел.   
— Мне вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей, сэр? — невинно уточнил Леонард.  
— Возвращайтесь в медотсек, — процедил Спок, явно не договаривая нечто вроде “с глаз моих долой”. Если подумать, Маккою еще повезло, что его тоже не высадили с корабля вместе с остальными. 

Остальным было плохо. Придя в себя, Локи схватился за голову, пытаясь усмирить боль. Он был в капсуле — обычной капсуле экстренной высадки, лежащей на вершине огромного сугроба, с разбитым экраном обзора. Электронная начинка также не работала — похоже, приземление оказалось жестким.   
Первым делом Локи нашел аптечку. Риск умереть от аллергии он считал куда меньшим, чем возможность замерзнуть, обессилев, не найдя Джима или убежища, в котором можно было бы спрятаться от холода. Навскидку он оценил температуру как находящуюся в промежутке от минус сорока до минус пятидесяти по Цельсию.   
В капсуле аварийный набор оказался нетронутым — ну хоть что-то Спок им оставил, хотя бы возможность выжить — так что он извлек теплую одежду и нацепил ее, рассовал по карманам остальное содержимое набора и закончил инъекцией одноразового гипо со стимулятором. Смерть от переохлаждения ему не грозила — но только Локи-великану, а не Локи-асу, теплолюбивому созданию жаркого Асгарда. Раздеваться догола, чтобы покрыться синей кожей и не порвать при этом одежду, Локи тем не менее претило.  
Аллергическая симптоматика отсутствовала, наоборот, накатила теплая волна, сразу захотелось что-то делать, куда-то бежать, и Локи уступил этому желанию, лишь напоследок проверив, не забыл ли чего подходящего. Оказалось — не забыл, зато обнаружил отсутствие любимых кинжалов на поясе, отчего страшно разозлился и поклялся вернуться на корабль.  
Ледяные пустыни планеты напоминали Йетунхейм, но были более дикими, необжитыми. За воющим ветром и колким снегом прятались местные хищники. Такие же дикие, как и сама планета, понимавшие только силу и готовые сожрать всех, кто окажется хоть чуточку слабее. Это разогревало кровь, пробуждало древние инстинкты, которые когда-то исподволь нашептывали о прелести сражений и завоеваний, заставляли расплываться в улыбке от одного вида чужой крови, от одного запаха чужого страха.   
Джим тоже был где-то там, и его следовало найти как можно быстрее. Выбросило их скорее где-то рядом друг с другом, но ветер слишком быстро заметал следы, если они и были.   
Единственным верным решением казалось идти вперед и надеяться на случай и собственную магию. Еще, если задуматься, где-то здесь должна была находиться база Звездного Флота, потому что даже в ярости вулканец не мог выкинуть их совсем без шанса на выживание. Значит, как только Локи найдет Джима, они немного передохнут и попытаются отыскать эту гипотетическую базу.  
Локи двигался вперед и вперед, пока не достиг первой назначенной себе самому цели — вершины холма, с которого можно было хоть как-то осмотреться, насколько позволяла метель, конечно.   
Результаты оказались неутешительными: какие-то скалы далеко-далеко на горизонте, местами еще холмы, но ниже, а кроме них — только ослепительно-белый снег. Ни следа капсулы, человека или вообще хоть чего-то, позволившего бы предположить, что Джим где-то рядом.   
Сердце, однако, не щемило болью, хотя Локи то и дело прислушивался к себе, значит, Джим хотя бы был в безопасности. По крайней мере, то немногое, в чем ему могло повезти, произошло. Но ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти к единственному ориентиру, скалам, надеясь, что он встретится там с Джимом.   
Потоптавшись в раздумьях — в человеческом обличии мерзли ноги, а возвращать себе облик ледяного великана Локи все еще не хотелось — он направился к горизонту, проваливаясь в снег на каждом шагу. Начинало медленно темнеть, ветер выл и бил прямо в лицо; мысленно Локи вознес хвалу демиургам за свою способность видеть в сумерках, потому что иначе рисковал заблудиться в снежном поле напрочь. Правда, его очень беспокоил Джим, этим качеством не обладавший, но не то чтобы Локи мог в данный момент с этим что-то поделать.  
Скал он достиг уже в темноте и почти сразу же наткнулся на пещеру, от которой шла едва ощутимая волна тепла. Удивленный и настороженный, он шагнул внутрь и лицом к лицу столкнулся с пожилым смутно знакомым вулканцем.  
— О Ясень и все миры под его сенью!   
Вулканец выглядел удивленно и как-то даже потеряно. Седой, с испещренным морщинами лицом, он все еще был похож на того разъяренного мальчишку, оставшегося на корабле.   
— Невероятное, просто невероятное количество аномалий и парадоксов для одного дня, — продолжил Локи, немного успокаиваясь. — Мне бы следовало поспособствовать мирозданию и кого-нибудь убить.   
— Мы знакомы? — неуверенно поинтересовался Спок, очень старый, проживший по меньшей мере целое столетие, крепко сжимая самодельный факел и всматриваясь в его лицо. Всматриваясь и совершенно не узнавая.   
— На вашу удачу, видимо, нет.   
Локи скинул капюшон теплой парки и прошел вглубь пещеры к костру. Кожа уже начинала синеть без всякой его на то воли, и хотелось как можно быстрее это прекратить.   
— Вы же не против? — из вежливости поинтересовался он, уже присев у костра. Ошарашенный вулканец все еще стоял у самого входа.  
— Нет, не против, — наконец отмерев, тот устроился напротив. — Кто вы такой и что делаете на этой планете?   
— Это был мой вопрос, — покачал головой Локи. — Кто вы такой, что делаете на этой планете и почему вы крайне похожи на старую версию одного моего знакомого?   
— Старую версию? — недоуменно переспросил тот, помолчал и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Меня зовут Спок.   
— Да, имя совпадает, — заметил для себя Локи и жестом показал, что ждет продолжения.   
— Я из другого мира… другой версии этого мира. Вероятно, в этой версии есть свой Спок, но… он моложе?  
Локи кивнул:  
— Сколько вам сейчас?   
— Сто шестьдесят три, — отозвался Спок.  
— А ему — не больше сорока, он еще совсем мальчишка, — покачал головой Локи с тем пренебрежением, что уместно звучало лишь в устах тысячелетнего. Впрочем, Спок не обратил внимания или не стал заострять его специально.  
— А Кирк? — он подался вперед. — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк жив?  
— Жив, — Локи насторожился. — В чем дело?  
— Я долгие годы пребывал на “Энтерпрайз” в должности старшего помощника под командованием моего друга Джима, — торжественно сообщил Спок. — Я желал бы найти его и здесь.   
Покачав головой, Локи уже собирался было ответить, но был прерван громким рыком снаружи, почти заглушившим панический вопль.   
— Кажется, ваше желание скоро исполнится, — пробормотал он себе под нос и бросился к выходу.  
Что ж, появление Джима прошло в исключительно семейных традициях: под вопли, чудовищный рев и в компании монстра, пытающегося сожрать все, что движется.   
— Абсолютно ничего нового, — отдышавшись, пробормотал Локи.   
Тварюшка сбежала, получив приличную порцию огня по морде и прямо в разинутую пасть, а Джим валялся на снегу и пытался перестать истерично ржать на всю пещеру.   
Спок все это время предпочел стоять в тени и молчаливо разглядывать их обоих. Его право, мысленно пожал плечами Локи, помогая отряхнуться слегка успокоившемуся племяннику.   
— О, тебя он тоже выкинул за борт? — все еще похихикивая, протянул Джим и только тут заметил, что они в пещере не одни.   
— А это еще кто?  
— Меня зовут С`Чн Т`Чай Спок, и я твой друг, Джим, — выступил тот вперед. Подошел и ближе и потянулся к его вискам: — Позволь тебе показать…   
Отшатнувшись от неожиданности, Джим махнул в его сторону рукой, и старика вдруг отбросило к стене так, словно его ударил по меньшей мере Халк.   
— Вот так действует Эфир — повинуется твоим желаниям, — пояснил Локи и неторопливо отошел в сторону, собираясь привести в себя Спока. Старик ему откровенно не нравился.  
Стоило тому открыть глаза, как Локи мрачно помахал рукой у него перед носом:   
— Никаких “покажу”, ясно? Рассказывайте так.   
С усилием поднявшись, Спок устроился у костра и, посматривая искоса на Джима, начал говорить.  
История, откровенно говоря, получилась еще более так себе, чем Локи предполагал. Чертовы ушастые академики с чего-то решили, что Эфир можно использовать без носителя как такового и не схлопотать последствий. Судя по всему, у них это даже почти получилось, но вмешался случай и сами недовольные пострадавшие, те самые, которые спасенные.   
— Забавная получается история, — подытожил Локи, когда Спок окончательно замолчал.   
— Для вас — возможно. Для меня в ней нет ничего, что можно было бы обозначить "забавным".   
Они оба с подозрением посмотрели друг на друга.   
— Эй, постойте, так ты действительно Спок? В смысле, Спок-из-будущего?   
Джим нервно рассмеялся и подвинулся ближе к костру. Атмосфера складывалась напряженная, местами даже враждебная, вот только выбираться они отсюда, видимо, будут все вместе, и ссориться сейчас — все равно что пилить сук под собой.   
Все это Локи понимал прекрасно, но… Но. По словам Спока, тот отправился сюда, чтобы предупредить Джима, остановить Нерона, а вышло… не слишком хорошо вышло, в общем. Из-за его необдуманных действий образовалась еще одна версия известного ему мира, и все в ней пошло другим путем. Погиб Тор, который, судя по всему, в истории Спока продолжал существовать, Джим из того мира никогда не слышал о Локи, никогда не пытался заново пройти Кобаяши Мару, а уничтожения Вулкана не было просто потому, что некому было его уничтожать. Но зато случилась куча других вещей, которые, с одной стороны, по мнению Спока, должны были произойти, с другой — никогда не случиться.   
Именно это Спок сейчас пытался втолковать Джиму.   
— Ты должен вернуться на корабль, — говорил он. Прислушавшись, Локи согласно кивнул. Но Спок продолжил: — Ты должен найти общий язык с моей младшей версией…  
— Зачем? — перебил его Джим.   
— Из нас… вас, — поправил себя Спок, — получится отличная команда.  
— Не имею ни малейшего желания, — уверенно отрезал Джим.  
— Первое впечатление может быть обманчиво, — пересиливая иррациональную неприязнь, заметил Локи. — В тебе говорят эмоции, и, быть может, после ты изменишь свое решение.   
И Джим, и Спок одновременно повернулись к нему с одинаково удивленными лицами.   
— Что-то не так? — Локи как можно более непринужденно достал аптечку и принялся перебирать медикаменты.   
— Он же тебе не нравится? — недоверчиво протянул Джим.   
— Что не отменяет его квалификации. — Локи пожал плечами и продолжил перебирать ампулы — цветовая маркировка была удобна, но собственная система расположения всегда была предпочтительнее.   
— Что ж, вы хотя бы достаточно честны, — тяжело вздохнул Спок и потер ушибленные при падении ребра. — Но я все еще не знаю вашего имени. Это по меньшей мере неудобно, мистер...?  
— Энтони Кирк, — сделав паузу, ответил Локи. Он не имел ни малейшего желания посвящать Спока в долгую предысторию, касавшуюся Асгарда.   
— Кирк? — переспросил тот.   
— Кирк. Брат Джорджа.   
— У него был брат? — растерянно переспросил Спок.  
— Был, — Локи кивнул, привычно выдавая подготовленную давным-давно легенду: — Служил по контракту. Когда Джиму исполнилось одиннадцать — вернулся и занялся его воспитанием.   
Спок заново оглядел Джима — на этот раз оценивающе, а не сравнивая со знакомой ему версией — останавливая взгляд на сильных руках, уверенном, спокойном выражении лица и кинжалах за поясом, оказавшихся неожиданностью и для самого Локи.  
— Когда ты успел их прихватить? — недоуменно спросил он.   
— Еще перед слушанием, — фыркнул Джим.   
— Только не говори, что ты собирался прирезать кого-то из адмиралов, — недоверчиво покачал головой Локи. — Все равно ведь не поверю.   
— Ну, их — нет, а вот на мостике с трудом сдержался, все равно под кителем были, — помедлив, сознался Джим.   
— Молодец, — улыбнувшись, Локи дотянулся до его ладони и погладил, игнорируя недоуменный взгляд Спока. Его поведение не слишком тянуло на поведение любящего дядюшки — тот бы скорее похлопал по плечу или спине, а не прибегал к ласке.  
— Спасибо, — Джим сверкнул улыбкой.  
А возможно, все дело было в мудренной физиологии вулканцев и он нарушил какое-то табу. Сотворил что-нибудь вроде разнузданного публичного секса и сейчас должен был бы чувствовать ужасный стыд. Хотя Локи как раз было плевать: табу и правила вулканцев — проблема самих вулканцев.   
— Джеймс никогда о вас не рассказывал.   
— Я в принципе не тот человек, о котором с радостью рассказывают, — Усмехнувшись, локи встал и прошелся. — У всех есть родственники, о которых без необходимости не вспоминают.   
Спок медленно кивнул, соглашаясь и, кажется, вспоминая что-то свое.  
— Итак, — Локи остановился за спиной Джима и опустил руки ему на плечи. — Значит, вернуться на корабль, правильно? Я знаю, зачем это нужно нам, но зачем это тебе?   
Покосившись на него, Спок ответил:  
— Я должен исправить те ошибки, что совершил по недомыслию. Уничтожить Нерона и красную материю и вернуть все на свои места.   
— И как ты предполагаешь это сделать? — без тени смущения Локи забрался ладонями Джиму под куртку, согревая руки и продолжая разминать ему плечи. Откинувшись назад, Джим прислонился к его ногам.   
— Основные запасы красной материи хранятся на “Медузе”, моем корабле, — пояснил Спок. — Он захвачен “Нарадой”, поэтому нужно проникнуть туда, найти остатки материи и уничтожить их вместе со всем судном.   
— У меня есть два вопроса, — задумчиво протянул Локи. — Во-первых, вместе с каким именно кораблем? Во-вторых, вы — вулканцы — умеете управлять красной материей?  
— Конечно, с “Медузой”, — недоуменно взглянул на него Спок. — Мы… да, в моем мире вулканцы умеют ею управлять. Думаю, при наличии материала для исследования здесь мой народ также скоро этому научится.   
— Вы ошибаетесь, — подал голос Джим. — Не научится.   
— Почему?   
— Вулкан уничтожен, — пояснил Локи. — Менее суток назад Нерон ввел красную материю в центр планеты, та превратилась в черную дыру и схлопнулась. Сейчас он идет к Земле.   
Ошеломленное лицо Спока стало бы ему наградой, если бы Локи на самом деле являлся такой бесчувственной скотиной, какой хотел выглядеть. Но ему, пожалуй, было даже жаль вулканца, два раза подряд потерявшего дом.   
— Тогда… — продолжил Локи, — вы в состоянии извлечь Эф… красную материю из живого существа?   
Не сразу поняв, о чем речь, Спок с секунду недоуменно смотрел на него, а затем печально покачал головой:  
— Нет, и никто никогда не мог этого сделать. Это приговор.   
Джим вздрогнул, и Локи осознал, что слишком сильно сжал пальцы на его плечах. Усилием воли разжав ладони, он попытался убрать их, но Джим его остановил.  
— Все хорошо, — запрокинув голову, Джим поймал его взгляд и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Безвыигрышных сценариев не бывает, помнишь?   
— Конечно, не бывает.   
Локи кивнул, медленно отступая в тень. Сила бурлила внутри, прося выхода, и он откровенно боялся не сдержаться. Как тогда, в день смерти матери. Локи уже чувствовал зеленые искры, видел крохотные всполохи, пробегающие по пальцам, когда с размаху врезал кулаком по обледенелому камню дальней стены. Конечно, он не был кем-то вроде Тора, Брунгильды или леди Сиф, и сила и сражения не были его основной специализацией, но, рассматривая расползавшиеся по стене трещины и стряхивая каменное крошево с руки, почти по локоть погрузившейся в породу, Локи все же испытал некоторое мрачное удовольствие. И облегчение. Пусть тоже небольшое, но теперь он точно мог сказать, что не сорвется в самый неудобный момент.   
— Ты почти проломил стену, — вздохнул Джим. — Настолько без идей?  
— Не то чтобы, — Локи покачал головой. — Но, думаю, ты сам понимаешь, в чем дело.   
Отвернувшись от Спока, Джим сверкнул на него красными искорками в глазах, причем сверкнул нарочно, и Локи прищурился.   
— Понимаю, — хмыкнул в этот момент Джим и поднял руку, не давая ему заговорить: — Но если мистер Спок так настаивал на выборе дальнейшей стратегии, возможно, у него имеются какие-то идеи?   
— Ты прав, Джим, — подтвердил тот. — В моем мире давно известна технология трансварпного перемещения, и, думаю, я мог бы попытаться восстановить ее при наличии подходящих технологий. Здесь неподалеку есть база Флота…   
— А что вы собираетесь делать дальше? — поинтересовался Локи, наконец возвращаясь обратно, присаживаясь рядом с Джимом и приобнимая его. Ему крайне необходимо было коснуться его, доказать себе, что Джим еще жив и в ближайшее время никуда не денется. Правда, Спок настораживался все сильнее, но Локи было несколько плевать.   
— Если у вас все получится, — начал тот, — я вернусь на Землю и попробую помочь своей расе.   
— Вы понимаете, что вам придется вести себя так, словно вы из этого времени, не выдавая себя ничем?  
— Это логично, — согласился Спок. — Я являюсь причиной парадокса, но, если уничтожить “Нараду” и красную материю, то, с вероятностью в девяносто шесть целых и семь сотых процентов, мое влияние на время окажется слишком незначительным.   
— Если бы только ваше, — медленно отозвался Локи, тоже подсчитывая про себя. — Ладно, план ужасный, но другого просто нет. Нам всем стоит поторопиться. 

База находилась сравнительно недалеко и выглядела настолько необитамо, что Локи даже усомнился в наличии здесь хоть кого-нибудь. А потом с другого конца длинного тускло освещенного коридора с грохотом и возмущением к ним засеменило невысокое зеленое существо.   
— Мы точно по адресу? — все же не смог смолчать Джим.   
Спок уверенно кивнул.  
— Эй! Ты кто? — окликнул существо Джим.  
— Это Кинсер, а вот кто вы, хотел бы я знать, — раздалось ворчание с другого конца коридора.   
— Монтгомери Скотт, — улыбнулся Спок и повысил голос: — Мистер Скотт, не могли бы подойти ближе?   
— Кто вы? Откуда вы меня знаете? — Из-за сильного акцента Локи с трудом разбирал сказанное.   
Говоривший наконец подошел ближе и оказался мужчиной лет сорока, рыжим и с фазером в руках.   
— Мы, мистер Скотт, — заявил Спок, — пришли забрать вас отсюда.   
— Забрать?.. — растерялся тот. — Арчер наконец решил меня помиловать?   
Он опустил фазер, махнул Кинсеру и пошел обратно.  
— Насколько я знаю, вы работали над теорией трансварпного перемещения, — продолжил Спок, с трудом успевая за ним. Переглянувшись, Джим и Локи двинулись следом. 

 

Вулканец не иначе как магическим способом убедил мистера Скотта в том, что никто из них не сошел с ума, и их все же пустили в святая святых — огромное помещение, доверху забитое всяким хламом и металлоломом.  
— Невероятно!.. — беспрестанно восхищался и бормотал мистер Скотт, то и дело вставляя комментарии и цитируя какие-то части уравнения. Быть может, в иной ситуации Локи обратил бы на это много больше внимания, хотя бы чисто из научного любопытства. Но сейчас, все что волновало его сейчас — Джим.   
Джейн была смертной — абсолютно чистокровной смертной мидгардской женщиной — и приняла в себя весь Эфир целиком. Ее силы были на исходе к третьим суткам. Джим же был полукровкой и получил намного меньшую дозу. Что это значило? О чем это говорило? Они не исследовали Эфир — не имели возможности и никогда не задумывались об этом. Но Малекит, его создатель, мог как-то управлять субстанцией. И, снова возвращаясь ко времени, Локи абсолютно точно был уверен в шести сутках, но дальше... Дальше оставалась чертова неизвестность, в которой им всем предстояло барахтаться.  
Да, в случае идеального развития ситуации Джим мог прожить еще долгие годы, но шансы на это были исчезающе малы, пусть Локи и высказал днем ранее вслух именно эту версию. Не пугать Джима — вот что было главным. Он и так уже крайне быстро овладевал новыми способностями, подаренными Эфиром — Локи мог поклясться, что Джима вовсе не настолько ужаснул Спок, собиравшийся залезть к нему в голову, насколько это выглядело со стороны. А это значило, что он уже сознательно провоцировал нужную реакцию, значило, что Эфир все глубже вживался в его суть, и совершенно не значило, что этот Эфир удастся потом извлечь. 

Джим с интересом вслушивался в разговор, иногда вставляя замечания, иногда — даже толковые, судя по реакции Скотта. Какое-то время Локи наблюдал за ним, а потом, вдруг ощутив себя обессилевшим, отошел в сторону и опустился на какую-то железяку. Ему очевидно было не место здесь, единственная роль, которая ему досталась, тяготила его — телохранитель Джима, даже не любовник. “Кажется, настал момент, — подумал Локи, рассматривая формулу, вышедшую из-под руки Джима, половины которой он даже не понял, — когда ученик перерос учителя”.   
— Хэй, — осторожное прикосновение заставило его вздрогнуть.   
Джим подошел очень тихо и совершенно незаметно, и даже не со спины. Однозначно превзошел, хотя Локи сейчас был не в самой лучшей форме.   
— О чем ты сейчас думаешь? — Джим смотрел странно, словно искал в выражении его лица подтверждение каким-то своим мыслям, чувствам.   
Локи покачал головой и снова прикрыл глаза.   
— Норны ведают судьбами, но не временем. Оно как река: бурное, полноводное, изменчивое. Никто не знает, что будет впереди, но некоторым известно, чего точно не будет.   
— Я тебя не понимаю, — Джим уселся рядом, положив голову ему на плечо и отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как суетятся мистер Скотт — “зови-меня-просто-Скотти” — и старый Спок.  
— Новые возможности открывают новые границы, — пояснил Локи или думал, что пояснил, и снова замолчал.   
— Ты все равно говоришь странные вещи, — пожаловался Джим, потерся о него носом и заглянул в глаза: — Локи?   
— У тебя будет прекрасное будущее. Как вернемся, найди себе хорошую девушку — думаю, выбор окажется широким, — и живи счастливо.   
— Опять?! — взвыл Джим и напоказ стукнулся лбом о его плечо, игнорируя удивленные взгляды повернувшихся на его вскрик спутников. — Какие девушки, Локи, я тебя люблю!  
— Надолго ли? — риторически вопросил Локи.   
— Велунд и приспешники! — схватив его за запястья, Джим уставился ему в лицо. — Какого черта?   
— Не обращай внимания, видимо, просто хандра.   
— Нет, ни черта это не хандра! — в глазах Джима плескалось искреннее возмущение и где-то на дне уже начинали проявляться алые искры Эфира.   
— А что же тогда? — спорить с Джимом совершенно не хотелось, как, впрочем, и обсуждать эту тему. С одной стороны, Локи прекрасно понимал, что столь частые, как называл это Джим, “загоны” — не нормально. А похожих ситуаций в жизни, особенно если поискать, хватало. С другой стороны, и опасения свои назвать абсолютно беспочвенными он не мог. Возможно, он что-то упускал из общей картины, возможно, был кое-где слишком мнительным, но разве не все такие?   
Джим продолжал сжимать его ладони, осторожно поглаживая и, кажется, стараясь согреть. Руки самого Джима и правда были на порядок теплее.   
— Ну точно: опять придумал какую-то херню, поверил в нее и теперь загоняешься, — Джим склонился еще ближе, едва слышно шепча на ухо: — Не думай. Ни о чем не думай.   
И легко поцеловал, словно стараясь окончательно успокоить и отвлечь. С удовольствием ответив, Локи наконец расслабился и прижал к себе Джима.   
— Как скажешь, мой повелитель, — тихо-тихо ответил он.   
— Учту, — улыбнулся Джим, подмигнул и обернулся, наконец заметив наступившую вокруг тишину. — Что?   
— Вы… — начал Спок и замолк. Недоуменно переводя взгляд с него на Джима и обратно, Скотти не произносил ни слова, но выглядел откровенно непонимающим.   
— Мы, — согласился Джим.   
— Что происходит? — не выдержал Скотти. — О чем вы?   
Сжав пальцы Локи, Джим успел ответить вперед него:   
— Энтони Кирк, — и кивнул, поганец, в его сторону, чтобы уж точно Скотти с Кинсером не перепутали, — мой дядя.   
Несколько секунд Скотти смотрел на них с тем же выражением, что и Спок, а потом махнул рукой:   
— Ну и подумаешь, — заявил он. — Главное, чтобы вас инцест устраивал. — И отвернулся к Споку, тронул того за рукав: — Вы говорили что-то о моделировании процессов управления мониторинга космического пространства в точке перемещения?..   
— Но… — Спок все не мог найти слов и только открывал и закрывал рот.   
— Что не так? — Джим прямо взглянул на него.   
— В моем времени, — выдавил тот, — мой друг Джим был одинок. Иногда он вступал отношения, но лишь с женщинами, — он помолчал еще и добавил: — Мы поддерживали нашу дружбу до самого последнего момента.  
— Что ж, это было его решение, — Джим пожал плечами, вставая и утягивая за собой Локи.  
Спок странно косился на них почти все время, пока рассказывал план, объяснял, как нейтрализовать свою младшую версию, намекал на возможность возникновения парадоксов — преувеличивал, конечно, отметил про себя Локи: ничего фатального не случится, пока они друг друга потрогать не захотят, хотя то, что Спок уже сейчас пытался свести свое воздействие к минимуму, приятно удивляло и не могло не радовать.  
Еще порадовало путешествие по трубам с мистером Скоттом, но тут уже радость была совершенно сомнительной и ни разу не приятной. Спок из их временной линии среагировал почти моментально, и служба безопасности притащила всех троих, еще не совсем отплевавшихся от воды и отдышавшихся после пробежек по инженерному, на мостик.   
На мостик, где уже (или все еще) был Скердж, поправка, доктор Маккой. Но ни нюансы, ни поправки особо не волновали Локи, когда он, буквально смазываясь в пространстве и шипя что-то на древнем полузабытом языке, почти мгновенно оказался у противоположной стены, вжимая в нее Маккоя.  
— Значит, возлюбить во все отделы головного мозга?.. — перешел он наконец на английский. — Подставляй щели, прямо сейчас и сделаю!..   
— Остановитесь и представьтесь! — раздался за спиной голос Спока. Не оборачиваясь, Локи показал ему средний палец, и, судя по звуку, тот поперхнулся уже заготовленной фразой.   
Сжав пальцы на горле Маккоя, Локи продолжил:   
— Посмел пойти против своего царя?  
— Временного... — хрипя, перебил его Маккой. Тонкие пальцы Локи обхватывали его сильную шею, и со стороны они казались несопоставимы — тонкий, худой Локи и широкоплечий Маккой, но если присмотреться, можно было увидеть, что ноги Маккоя не касались пола.   
— Пусть временного, — тихо согласился Локи. — Но ты бросил вызов.   
Он разжал пальцы, и Маккой мешком свалился на пол. Смерив его злым взглядом, Локи потянулся к любимым кинжалам.   
— Не надо… — пробормотал Маккой одновременно с возгласом Джима: “Локи!”. Повозившись, он встал на колени и склонил голову.   
Покачав головой, Локи снял ладонь с клинка и отвернулся.  
— Все в порядке, малыш, — кивнул он Джиму.   
— Но.. — тот растерянно кивнул на Маккоя, все еще стоявшего на коленях.   
— Поднимайся, — глянул на него Локи. — И — с глаз долой.  
Послушно поклонившись, Маккой бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и почти бегом отправился к турболифту.   
— Обычаи, законы… — проворчал Локи и коснулся плеча Джима: — Прости.   
Затем отошел в сторону и уселся в пустое кресло офицера по науке.   
— Что здесь происходит? — кажется, Спок начинал терять терпение.   
— Обычаи и законы, мистер Спок. Нормы и принципы. Права и обязанности, которые вас совершенно не касаются, — отрывисто, с шипящим присвистом ответил Локи, не удостоив его и взглядом.  
— Вы на корабле Федерации, и здесь действуют ее законы. Вы напали на моего офицера, — Спок выглядел спокойно, Спок казался спокойным, Спок создавал ощущение готового к извержению вулкана под тончайшей ледяной коркой.   
— А вы капитан? — с издевкой поинтересовался Локи — он почти видел как побежали трещины по тонкому слою льда, он почти слышал их звонкий хруст.   
— В отсутствие капитана Пайка — да.   
— А ты ведешь себя как капитан? — Джим вклинился ожидаемо и все же совершенно неожиданно. Буквально встал между ними, закрывая собой Локи и вторгаясь в личное пространство Спока, оказываясь лицом к лицу. — Ты уверен, что ведешь себя как капитан? Что трезво оцениваешь ситуацию? Учитываешь все данные?   
— Я выбираю для экипажа наилучший из возможных выходов. При учете всех обстоятельств.   
— Действительно, Спок? У тебя на глазах погибла твоя планета. Твой народ. Твоя мать. Ты правда думаешь, что достаточно отстранен и трезво оцениваешь ситуацию?   
— Да!   
Джим вглядывался в странно блестящие темные глаза Спока, кожа которого была уже заметно зеленоватого оттенка. И Локи отступил — это был бой Джима и ему нельзя было вмешиваться, как бы ни хотелось помочь или защитить, как бы он ни хотел вмешаться. Джим не простил бы, если бы он помешал. Локи буквально видел, как падают тонкие ледяные пластины, как вскипает лава в жерле вулкана — оставалась всего одна фраза, одно слово. И Джим его сказал:  
— Да ты свою мать не любил!  
Взвыв, словно раненое животное, Спок бросился на него, нанося беспорядочные удары — куда угодно, лишь бы убить, уничтожить, разорвать. Локи напрягся, но Джим неплохо ставил блоки, по крайней мере, первые секунды. И не тянулся к поясу — это было бы совсем лишнее, да и значило бы, что тот также утратил хладнокровие, и тогда Локи бы в нем разочаровался. Нет, эта сцена должна была быть сыграна, и сыграна хорошо.   
Вот Джим пропустил слабый удар слева, вот — получил в челюсть (напряженно сжимая подлокотники, Локи понадеялся, что обошлось без перелома), и попятился, отступая к консоли. Аккуратно упал на нее спиной и подставил горло. Захрипел под сильными пальцами. Все это — не переставая рычать.   
Подумав, не пора ли вмешаться, Локи начал подниматься, но не успел — двери турболифта распахнулись и пожилой вулканец ошеломленно выкрикнул: “Спок!”. Тот отшатнулся, выпустив Джима, и в глазах его была паника.   
Дождавшись, пока тот не сложит с себя капитанские обязанности, как и планировалось, а Джим самовольно возложит их на себя и отправит “Энтерпрайз” к Земле, Локи наконец подошел ближе.   
— Ты в порядке? — тихо поинтересовался он.   
— Более чем, — торжествующе хмыкнул Джим, потирая горло. — Более чем.   
— Идиот, — закатывая глаза, пробормотал Локи. — Даже не припомню, когда последний раз видел подобных.  
— С радостью могу подсказать, — излишне весело ответил Джим, подмигивая, и Локи отчетливо вспомнил Кобаяши Мару. Тест, который был словно мгновения и целую вселенную назад одновременно.   
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь и кому доверяешь, капитан, — выделяя голосом последнее слово, высказала мнение, пожалуй, всей команды темнокожая девушка-связистка. Она была чем-то отдаленно похожа на Брунгильду, готовившуюся к настоящему сражению или находящуюся в пылу битвы.   
Джим резко и четко кивнул, словно не только отвечая на вопрос, но и соглашаясь с какими-то собственными выводами. Этот жест тоже был знаком, и от того так странно было видеть его здесь и сейчас. Джим давал себе обещание — нет, клятву — оправдать надежды этих людей, своего нового экипажа, не подвести их, спасти стольких, скольких сможет, при необходимости пожертвовав собой. На глазах Локи, кажется, рождалась новая легенда Мидгарда, но этого никто не замечал, борясь с собственными страхами, создавая собственные обеты и клятвы. А Локи смотрел, смотрел во все глаза, силясь увидеть, запомнить как можно больше. На его глазах, на более тонком, почти неуловимом уровне восприятия менялась сама ткань мироздания, меняли свое место и значение нити, сплетенные норнами. Сейчас не было ни прошлого, ни будущего, ничто не имело значения — они сами творили судьбу и переписывали разрушающуюся реальность, создавая нечто совершенно новое.  
— Невероятно, — раздалось над самым ухом. — С его отцом было так же?  
— Вернулся, не побоявшись запрета? — усмехнулся Локи, не отрывая взгляда от Джима, от того, что сейчас творил Джим.  
— Второй раз пропустить подобное было бы кощунством. И ты все еще не видишь меня. — Маккой тихо рассмеялся, легко касаясь плеча Локи: — Расслабься — он сделает все правильно.  
— Я прослежу, чтобы это было так, — отозвался тот и проворчал: — Еще бы знать, как правильно…   
— Выживем — значит, правильно, — уверил Маккой. — У меня всегда срабатывало.  
“Энтерпрайз” на полном ходу и самом большом варпе из всех возможных в принципе — спасибо Скотти — шел к Земле, вслед за “Нарадой”, уносящей на борту Эфир, Нерона и капитана Пайка — по мере убывания важности лично для Локи и по мере нарастания лично для Джима. Впрочем, благоразумно учитывая, что является на корабле случайным гостем, Локи по большей части молчал, наблюдая за происходящим. На удивление, Джим был внимательным капитаном: прислушивался к замечаниям подчиненных, даже если идею предлагал мальчишка-энсин, с которого Маккой не сводил глаз. Правда, мальчишка уже успел показать себя — как минимум когда сумел вытащить Спока, пусть и не смог спасти его мать. Но с таким же вниманием Джим слушал и остальных: связистку-Ухуру, Маккоя-ворчуна, азиата-пилота, а потом и внезапно вернувшегося на мостик Спока — не выказывая ни капли агрессии.   
Локи любовался им. Именно таким, по его мнению, и должен был быть настоящий капитан. Спокойным, решительным, взвешивающим каждый поступок, каждый ход… Или почти каждый, черт бы побрал этого глупого мальчишку.   
Когда Джим заявил, что отправится на “Нараду”, чтобы спасти Пайка, Локи готов был его проклясть тут же, не сходя с места, чтобы наверняка, и вернуть капитанское кресло Споку. Когда Спок заявил, что пойдет с Джимом, Локи уже искренне прикидывал, согласится ли команда видеть в капитанах старого аса, и весь вопрос был лишь в том, его самого или Маккоя.   
От откровенного рукоприкладства снова спасли отрезвляющий взгляд и словесное внушение со стороны Маккоя — кажется, это уже входило в привычку реалий пребывания Локи на "Энтерпрайз". Леонард Маккой теперь окончательно воспринимался на удивление отдельной от Скерджа личностью — повзрослевшей, органичной и... улучшенной? И сам настаивал, чтобы его звали человеческим именем, объясняя это исключительно долгой жизнью среди людей.  
“Я почти не помню, каково быть асом, и, пожалуй, сейчас совершенно не хочу вспоминать”, — ответил он на как бы между делом заданный вопрос. Маккой сейчас находился ровно посередине между людьми и асами, представляя собой некий переходный этап эволюции. Было ли в этом некоторое сходство с Тором, много общавшимся с людьми и кое-что перенявшим от них? Определенно. Но совсем иначе. Его брат, при всей любви к Мидгарду и иным мирам, всегда оставался асом, царем асов, и на ситуацию смотрел исключительно как ас. Маккой же видел происходящее с двух точек зрения, имел опыт сосуществования с людьми и ориентировался в ситуации, Локи мог это признать, лучше него. Поэтому Маккою — тому, во что превратило Скерджа путешествие через сингулярность, — Локи делал определенную скидку, позволял некоторые вольности, прислушивался к его мнению и следовал советам намного больше обычного. Это оказалось отличным способом узнать новую личность старого помощника и хотя бы немного отвлечься от творящегося безумия. Хотя и к безумию Локи было не привыкать, но впервые настолько небезразличное ему существо кидалось в самое пекло происходящего, а Локи не было рядом. Ни в каком из возможных качеств не было рядом.  
— Так значит, они постараются не только спасти капитана Пайка, но и уничтожить... материю? — отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей и кидая взгляд на азиата и стоящего рядом Маккоя, еще раз уточнил Локи. — Предвосхищая недовольство, я все расслышал, но обоснованно сомневаюсь в адекватности командной пары.  
Азиат поерзал в кресле — заменять ИО капитана ему, видимо, было сильно в новинку, — и пожал плечами, словно бы говоря: "А кто нет". Маккой за его спиной нахмурился и едва слышно фыркнул, намекая, что уж не Локи заводить разговоры на такие темы и вообще Джим чуть ли не семейный прием использует.   
Где-то внутри транслируемой на экраны "Нарады" Джим и его старпом пытались совершить невероятное.  
А Локи просто сидел в кресле научника и ничего не делал, что, признаться, его неимоверно раздражало. Но, если уж говорить совсем начистоту, то чем он мог помочь? Отправиться на “Нараду” третьим? Джим ничего и слышать об этом не хотел; кроме того, с технической точки зрения это было сложновато. Пилотировать мидгардские корабли Локи не умел, как и прокладывать местный курс, как и, в общем-то, командовать мидгардцами. Поэтому он делал что мог — отслеживал показатели судна, выводившиеся на экран консоли. Хвала богам, уж значки-то были универсальными, такими же, как на всех предыдущих кораблях, которые ему приходилось вести. Не то чтобы их было много — но они были.   
Он лихорадочно следил за главным экраном. Вот от “Нарады” отделилась небольшая черточка — корабль, как определили системы, вулканского типа, и Локи тут же об этом доложил. Вот бур, ведущий вниз, к Земле, взорвался искрами и обрушился под воздействием этого кораблика. А затем тот ушел в варп, и “Нарада” последовала за ним.  
— Это самоубийство! Встречный курс! — Локи в ярости вцепился в спинку капитанского кресла.  
“Энтерпрайз” нырнула в варп почти следом за ними, но секунды промедления в реальности на выходе чуть не привели к смерти. Смерти Джима или этого странного вулканца; в том, что за это время уже успело погибнуть множество ромуланцев с “Нарады”, Локи не сомневался. Кто из этих двоих сейчас находился внутри кораблика, он не знал, но, видя весь зашкаливающий уровень опасности и самоубийственности затеи, теперь понимал, как Спок и Джим могли быть друзьями в какой-то другой вселенной. Они, кажется, уже сейчас были на одной волне, еще не разобравшись между собой, не выяснив всех моментов, не проработав рядом даже полных суток. Чертовски невероятное явление.  
Маккой осторожно коснулся его руки и потянул с мостика:  
— Сейчас их вытащат, идем в транспортаторную.  
— Но “Нарада”? — Локи удивленно оглянулся на экран — вулканский кораблик продолжал лоб в лоб сближаться с просто огромным на его фоне ромуланским звездолетом. — Эфир?  
— Не надо на это смотреть, поверь.  
Маккой потянул настойчивее, буквально за руку уводя к лифту и бормоча что-то про Джима и необходимую помощь.”Да, — согласно кивнул себе Локи, — Джиму может понадобиться помощь, он может быть ранен”.  
Слава Одину, на первый взгляд ничего серьезного не было. Только уже начавшие затягиваться царапины на лице и красноватые следы удушения на шее, которые можно будет легко свести.   
— У Джима ушиб ребер — осторожнее, — быстро кинул Маккой, помогая парочке медиков отнести в медотсек потрепанного капитана Пайка. Этому действительно была нужна квалифицированная помощь и, кажется, как можно скорее — выглядел он ужасно.

Стоило Споку скомандовать: “Огонь!”, как корабль тряхнуло, да так сильно, что Локи не удержался на ногах. Джим вцепился ему в плечи, придавая дополнительное усилие толчку. Упав на колени, Локи уставился на главный экран.  
— Вотан Вседержитель, — пробормотал он, скорее восхищенно, чем испуганно.   
Там, за тонкими стенками “Энтерпрайз”, творилось нечто невообразимое. Еще не успели достигнуть своей цели последние выстрелы, как “Нараду” скрутило, смяло внутрь себя самой. Однако, если Вулкан в аналогичной ситуации исчез за пару секунд, то “Нарада” неторопливо рассыпалась на обломки, покрылась пламенем и красными всполохами, скомкалась и… замерла. “Энтерпрайз” же сотряс самый первый взрыв, последовавший за столкновением “Медузы” и “Нарады”.   
— Черная дыра наоборот? — задумчиво предположил вслух Локи.   
— Все признаки сингулярности присутствуют, — Спок сверился с приборами. Решив, что второй раз подряд лишать его места будет откровенным нахальством, Локи облокотился о капитанское кресло. Честно говоря, он рассчитывал быть поближе к Джиму, но последние десять минут, вопреки его ожиданиям, Джим нарезал круги по мостику, и лишь толчок заставил его остановиться.   
Наконец поднявшись на ноги и помогая встать Джиму, Локи отозвался:  
— Но для внешних наблюдателей коллапсирование должно было произойти мгновенно. Или мы внезапно оказались внутри черной дыры, или что-то вывернуло ее наизнанку...   
Еще договаривая, Локи уже понял, что именно сломало большую часть законов вселенной. Эфир, красная материя — как ни называй, именно он послужил причиной катастрофы.   
— Красная материя, — эхом отозвался Спок. Локи в очередной раз удивился его уму и интуиции. Имея минимальное количество информации, тот раз за разом делал верные выводы. Его явно ждало большое будущее, подумал бы Локи, не встреть ранее он старого Спока из другой реальности. Сейчас он уже был уверен, что и молодая версия станет держаться Джима. Впрочем, карьерный рост Джима Локи не собирался упускать из внимания сам. А наличие у того хорошего коммандера в будущем стало бы только плюсом.   
Поморщившись, Локи уставился на экран и заморгал — в глазах вдруг начало двоиться, а виски заныли. Не сразу догадавшись о причине, он прикрыл веки и наконец услышал зов Хеймдалла.  
— Джим, — торопливо окликнул Локи. — Не теряй меня. Я туда, — он махнул рукой в сторону коридора.   
Дождавшись кивка, он отошел к голоокну и прислонился спиной к стене.   
— Локи, — торопливо заговорил Хеймдалл. — В Асгарде беда.   
— Скердж пропал? — обреченно уточнил тот.  
— Не только он. Сотни исчезли. Миры начинают разрушаться. Ты должен что-то сделать. Хотя бы успокоить людей.   
Локи устало покачал головой:   
— С этим ты справишься и без меня, у тебя большой опыт. Я же, — кивнул он на голоокно, — занимаюсь первопричиной.   
Несколько мгновений Хеймдалл разглядывал сингулярность.   
— Эфир, — проговорил он. — Почему пространство прекратило сворачиваться?   
— Потому что, только не смейся, — предупредил Локи, — я начинаю думать, что Эфир обладает самосознанием, будучи даже разделен на части. Мне кажется, он отказывается коллапсировать, учитывая, что некоторая его часть все еще на “Энтерпрайз”.   
В глазах Хеймдалла Локи явственно разглядел желание уложить себя в постель и напоить отваром от лихорадки.   
— Почему вы от него еще не избавились?   
— Я не отдам Джима! — повысил голос Локи, одновременно ловя себя на попытке потянуться к поясу за кинжалом. Нервы определенно начинали сдавать.  
— Джима? — Хеймдалл охнул. — Это опять случилось? Эфир вошел в человека?  
— Да. И, боюсь, пока часть Эфира все еще на корабле, сингулярность не закроется. — Локи вздохнул. — Я не знаю, что делать, друг.   
— Ты справишься, — фантом Хеймдалла подступил ближе, в жесте поддержки положил руку ему на плечо и спустя пару мгновений растаял как не бывало. Слишком торопливо для обычного прощания; Хеймдалл воистину спешил.


	8. 8.

Глава 8

Десять минут спустя после сообщения инженера об отказе двигателей Локи сидел в кресле очередного научника и наблюдал за поведением Джима. Тому очевидно было не по себе: он взрывался и огрызался на любую фразу, да и вообще вел себя так, словно вернулся в детство, да еще и не в самый лучший его период.   
— Это совершенно идиотская идея! — возмущался Джим, обращаясь к подлокотнику капитанского кресла. Выглядело странно, но Локи уже знал, что там скрывался небольшой микрофон, передающий сообщения в другую часть корабля. В данный момент — в инженерный отсек, глава которого не вовремя возник на общей частоте с предложением.   
— Но, Джим, — защищался инженер, и в голосе его уже явственно сквозили недоуменные нотки, — мы никак больше не сможем выбраться с горизонта событий! Так или иначе, но нас затянет в эпицентр, и для “Энтерпрайз” все кончится мгновенно!   
— Попытайся выжать максимальный варп!   
— Я все соки и так выжимаю, капитан! — огрызнулся инженер. Корабль явственно тряхнуло.   
— Выжми еще больше! — выкрикнул Джим тонким голосом.   
Нахмурившись, Локи привстал, собираясь подойти ближе и успокоить его прикосновением, но краем глаза зацепил боковой экран и замер. Красное пламя, охватившее то, что совсем недавно было “Нарадой”, колебалось и… словно дышало? В момент, когда Джим, уже почти достигший границ собственного самообладания, ударил кулаком по подлокотнику, пламя полыхнуло изо всех сил.   
Локи нехорошо прищурился и все-таки поднялся с кресла. Сложить два и два он всегда был в состоянии.   
— Джим, — тихо позвал он.  
— Да? — тот развернулся к Локи, встретился с ним взглядом и с хорошо различимым усилием взял себя в руки.  
— Тебе придется согласиться. Вариант Монтгомери единственный сейчас может спасти нам жизнь.   
Если секунду назад Джим был напряжен и разозлен — и пламя на экране бушевало — то теперь его плечи поникли и он недовольно выдохнул.   
Быстро глянув на него, Локи наклонился и, не обращая внимания на всякие условности вроде присутствия на мостике старшего командного состава, выпил пламя ярости, бушевавшее за обшивкой, поцелуем. Подозрение его переросло в уверенность.   
— Ну раз и ты так говоришь, то… ладно, — буркнул Джим. — Скотти, отстреливаем ядро!   
— Поздно, капитан! — с нескрываемым раздражением отозвался тот. “Энтерпрайз” тряхнуло уже в который раз; по потолку зазмеилась трещина. Сквозь шум Локи с трудом расслышал окончание тирады: — Из-за гравитационных скачков в главной двигательной установке электромагнитные трубопроводы электроплазменной системы сменили свое положение, и энергии теперь хватит только умыться и помыть полы перед смертью!   
— Мистер Скотт, можно ли как-то исправить ситуацию? — наклонился над своей консолью Спок. Пальцы его, вцепившиеся в ручку кресла, побелели.  
— Только если сдвинуть их обратно вручную! — перекрикивая треск, сообщил инженер.   
Под ладонью Локи плечо Джима ощутимо напряглось.   
— Спок, ты за главного, — бросил он, стряхнул руку Локи и бегом направился к турболифту.   
Недоуменно переглянувшись со Споком, Локи рванулся следом, краем уха услышав: “Мистер Чехов, принимайте командование”, — но все равно опоздал. Створки закрылись прямо у него перед носом.   
— Что он собрался сделать? — возмущенно спросил Локи пространство перед собой, но ответил ему Спок:   
— Учитывая мое предыдущее общение с ми… с капитаном, я бы высоко оценил вероятность того, что капитан собрался все исправить вручную.  
— Заблокировано. Кто бы сомневался, — выдохнул Маккой, нажимая кнопку вызова турболифта. Пару секунд спустя он рыкнул себе под нос и ударил кулаком в стену: — Черт, он и лифт внизу остановил!  
Локи оглянулся, размышляя, где взять схему корабля. Если инженерный отсек недалеко от мостика, туда есть проход по лифтовой шахте или трубам, и он мог бы попробовать спуститься...   
— Даже не думай об этом! — возмутился Маккой и, заметив какой-то отголосок непонимания на лице Спока, пояснил:   
— Локи явно хочет пройти напрямик: отжать двери и спуститься по шахте. Это безумие, черт возьми! Ты хотя бы представляешь сколько там метров?   
Спок повернулся к Локи, выгнув бровь.   
— Вы действительно можете это сделать?   
— Если получится отжать двери.   
— Вы оба просто гребаные безумцы, — простонал Маккой. — На этом корабле все такие, да? Здесь даже отжать нечем.   
Присутствующие на мостике предпочли сохранить молчание и вернуться к своим обязанностям.   
Чертов горизонт событий. Локи потер переносицу и постучал по закрытой двери. Просто восхитительно — сплав то ли металла, то ли пластика. Относительно тонкий, безумно крепкий. Отожмите, черт возьми. Да тут скорее разобьешь при сверхнизких температурах!   
Когда он обернулся, озаренный идеей, пришлось лишний раз вздохнуть и задержать дыхание. Просто чтобы не перейти на истеричный смех при виде буквально обнюхивавших панель управления турболифтом Спока и Маккоя. Нервы, это все от нервов. Не в его статусе вскрывать всякие двери и вообще по космосу, как ужаленный, носиться.   
— У меня есть идея, — он наконец успокоился, окликнул обоих ненормальных и, выдержав пару секунд выжидающие взгляды, продолжил, оперевшись на дверь. — Если я правильно помню физику для самых маленьких, любой материал становится крайне хрупким при достаточно низких температурах.  
— Точно! — Маккой хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ты все еще не разучился проворачивать тот фокус с охлаждением?   
Сдержанно усмехнувшись, Локи качнул головой и сделал шаг к створкам. Приложил к ним ладонь, сосредотачиваясь, прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как расползается прочь холод.   
— Достаточно! — остановил его Маккой. — Не то Спок себе весь мозг сломает, пытаясь разглядеть в тебе родственника, — и уже Споку: — Да синий он, синий! Развели тут… общество по защите вымирающих рас альфа-квадранта.  
Моргнув, Спок скрипнул зубами, сохраняя спокойствие, и развернулся к турболифту, покрытому сверкающим инеем. Ему потребовалось не больше трех ударов, чтобы обломки створок с глухим стуком посыпались в шахту.   
О том, чтобы вызвать службу безопасности, не подумал не только ни один из них троих, но и никто из находящихся на мостике.   
Локи заглянул вниз.   
— Обожаю этот корабль, — хмыкнул он при виде лестничных перекладин на стене. — Куда лезть?   
— Вниз, — в лучших вулканских традициях ответил очевидное Спок. Вверх лезть было некуда — мостик находился на верхней палубе, и шахта банально заканчивалась.   
Локи пожал плечами и пропустил его вперед.   
— Веди нас, Сусанин, — пробормотал он себе под нос полузабытую присказку, (слишком громко все-таки), и со стороны зоны управления кораблем донесся смешок. Но стоило ему самому коснуться железной трубки, как Маккой вскрикнул:  
— Убери холод, идиот, они же сейчас посыпятся! Хочешь улететь вниз?   
— Один Вседержитель… — растерянно пробормотал Локи, возвращая себе человеческое тело. Ладони сразу же занемели; только сейчас до него дошло, как же он рисковал. Не собой, своими спутниками. Привык к иллюзии всемогущества, сросся с ней и совсем позабыл о том, что не все разделяют его способности. Джим — да, о нем Локи помнил каждую чертову секунду, помнил и знал, что должен оберегать мальчишку, защищать, пока тот не войдет в силу. Затем был Маккой — Скердж — который, между прочим, по силе Локи почти не уступал. Но “Энтерпрайз” была полна обычными слабыми (“жалкими”, — подумал Локи и выбросил из головы эту мысль) людьми, которые могли пострадать буквально от всего. А если бы холод Локи повредил какую-то из систем? Если бы Локи упал, пробил бы он собою дно шахты? Задел бы он Спока и утянул бы за собой? В конце концов, даже сейчас Маккой напряженно касался заиндевевшей перекладины, не решаясь взяться за нее руками.   
Он совсем забыл о том, чему сам учил Джима. “Главное — люди”, — словно наяву услышал Локи собственный голос и расстроенно фыркнул себе под нос.   
Тем временем Спок спустился уже на несколько пролетов, не собираясь их ждать, и Локи взглянул на Маккоя:   
— Помочь? — спросил он.  
— Глупости, — фыркнул тот, схватился ледяную перекладину и, как только поймал ногой ступеньку, нащупал следующую. И недовольно потряс рукой, возвращая ей чувствительность. — Давай, чего замер!   
Действительно. Бросив взгляд под ноги, Локи нащупал ступеньку и на следующий десяток минут с головой погрузился в ритм четких движений: поставить ногу, перехватить перекладину, отпустить, поставить другую ногу, поймать перекладину второй рукой… И так до тех пор, пока не достиг нужной палубы. Спок, голыми руками раздвинув (или сломав?) створки, скрылся на этаже еще минут пять назад. 

 

Их встретил Монтгомери. Поймав напряженный взгляд Локи, он расстроенно качнул головой.   
— Что?.. — начал тяжело дышащий после быстрого бега Маккой, но Локи уже рванулся дальше, мимо Монтгомери, мимо магистралей охлаждения, мимо остальных элементов двигателя, названия которых он не знал и не имел времени узнавать.   
Он остановился резко, словно врезавшись в стену. Дверь — обычная дверь, толстого стекла — перекрывала проход в следующую часть отсека, а перед дверью на коленях сидел Спок, приложив к стеклу растопыренную ладонь.   
— Что происходит? — потребовал Локи объяснений, хотя и сам уже видел: за дверью лежал Джим, прямо на полу, побледневший, хватающий ртом воздух. — Откройте!  
— Уф… — догнав его, Монтгомери оперся о стену. — Процесс обеззараживания еще не завершен. Он сунулся в самое пекло.   
— Он же умрет! — Локи шагнул ему навстречу и вцепился в плечи. Даже происхождение не спасло бы Джима. От запредельной радиации погибали и боги. — Открой дверь!  
— Радиация распространится по всему отсеку, — мотнул головой Монтгомери. — А потом и по всему кораблю.   
Сзади громко вздохнул Маккой.   
— Сколько осталось? — спросил он.  
— Минут двадцать.  
— Столько он не протянет. — Маккой поймал рукав Локи. — Он уже умирает. Мы шли десять минут, он и так протянул гораздо дольше, чем должен был.   
Локи нахмурился и взглянул в сторону двери. Медленно подняв руку, Джим коснулся стекла в том месте, где с другой стороны прижимал ладонь Спок, и что-то прошептал. Спок ответил ему — Локи расслышал: “Я не знаю… Прямо сейчас я не в состоянии”.   
Джим тяжело сглотнул. Сказал еще что-то и окинул взглядом остальных. Монтгомери, Маккоя… самого Локи. И закрыл глаза.   
— Нет, черт побери! — зарычал сзади Маккой. — Нет!   
Корабль вздрогнул и сотрясся, с потолка посыпался мусор вперемешку с непонятными обломками. И мелко-мелко завибрировал — заработали двигатели.   
— Варп-ядро снова запущено, — доложил по громкой связи Сулу. — Маневровые на максимум. Держитесь!   
Переборки скрипнули, завыли двигатели, переходя в режим форсажа. Локи лихорадочно перебирал варианты действий: возможно, Джим все еще не умер, не до конца умер, божественная регенерация помогла бы ему справиться, нужно было только переместить его из зоны повышенной радиации наружу, не открывая и не взламывая двери…   
— Я идиот! Переместить! — громко выругал себя Локи и снова бросился бежать. На этот раз в сторону лестницы — требовалось подняться на соседнюю палубу, к пультам управления транспортатором. 

— Как же оно… — бормотал он минуту спустя, тыкая во все кнопки, щелкая тумблерами и пытаясь разобраться с управлением. Дежурного энсина на месте не оказалось — правда, тот и не обязан был сидеть не отлучаясь — но искать его времени не было. Учитывая, что видел он эту панель в первый раз в жизни, шансов быстро разобраться у Локи было до отвратительного мало. — Да к Хеле их, давай же!   
— Позвольте мне, — попросил вежливый голос, и подошедший человек просто сдвинул Локи в сторону и принялся вводить координаты. Нет, не человек… вулканец. Локи видел, как вернувшийся в прежнее спокойное состояние Спок работает — зная, что делает, и даже не пытался ему мешать, всей душой надеясь, что их идея обернется успехом.   
Он отвел взгляд к голоокну, стараясь не “стоять над душой”, и с трудом сдержал удивленный вскрик. Там, где еще совсем недавно была объятая пламенем “Нарада” — звезды остались те же, корабль лишь слегка изменил свое положение — теперь находилась пустота. Ничего. Самый обычный космос. Вот почему, понял он, “Энтерпрайз” не перешла на варп, пытаясь вырваться за горизонт событий — потому что этого больше не требовалось, сингулярность исчезла, и с ней исчезла необходимость уходить. Судя по всему, это произошло в тот самый (или почти в тот самый) момент, когда Джим потерял сознание.   
Но если исчезновение “Нарады” было вызвано эмоциями/желанием/ощущениями Джима, то из этого следовало сразу несколько выводов. Локи сжал пальцы, боясь ошибиться.   
Во-первых, если Эфир на “Нараде” исчез, то — вроде бы — он должен был исчезнуть полностью, в том числе и из Джима. Понятия не имея, как это проверить, Локи решил банально отложить этот вопрос в сторону.   
Во-вторых, если сингулярность, вызвавшая временные коллапсы, схлопнулась, то разрушение времени должно было прекратиться. Однако что произошло с теми, кто подвергся влиянию этих коллапсов?   
Впрочем, первое Локи мог проверить с легкостью.  
“Хеймдалл!”.   
“Ты уничтожил Эфир!” — даже в голосе Хеймдалла слышалось ликование.   
“Не я, но да, — согласился Локи. — Временные провалы исчезли?”  
“Пространство-время восстановилось полностью. У нас все еще неспокойно, но станет гораздо легче”.   
“Приду, как только смогу”, — пообещал Локи и разорвал связь.   
Оставалась одна проблема... Которая, впрочем, разрешилась тут же. Вытерев пот со лба, Спок вздохнул и уставился на панель управления; в лучах транспортатора возник лежащий без сознания Джим; прибежал Маккой и тут же кинулся к платформе. 

 

— Его регенерации хватит? — настороженно поинтересовался Локи, то и дело посматривая на трикодер.   
— Ну, судя по показателям, да, — пожал плечами Маккой и зевнул.   
Он выглядел не слишком бодрым: с тех пор, как Джима увезли в медотсек, он не ложился спать. И если Локи, тоже так и не сомкнувший глаз, мог протянуть еще пару суток, то Маккой держался исключительно за счет стимуляторов.   
Джим же… Джим выжил, но так и не пришел в сознание. Маккой говорил, что так и должно быть, что повреждения слишком серьезны, что обычный человек погиб бы (и, между прочим, отворачивался и смаргивал после этих слов), но Локи все равно переспрашивал, тревожась.   
— Иди отдыхай, я подежурю, — предложил он Маккою, но тот отмахнулся:   
— Еще успею. Сулу сказал, что вот-вот нас подхватит конвой, а там до Земли всего полсистемы.   
— Не конвой, доктор. Сопровождение, — подал голос сидящий в углу Спок. Он тоже не возвращался к своим обязанностям, передав их кому-то на мостике еще перед уходом Джима.   
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Маккой. — Локи?   
— Да?   
— Какие у тебя планы?   
— А какие они могут быть? — не понял он. Кивнул на Джима: — Все мои планы — вот.   
— Нет, — Маккой помолчал. — Потом. Ты заберешь его в Асгард?   
— Пусть он сам решит, — отказался Локи. — Но я почти уверен, что он останется здесь. Слишком давно мальчишка мечтал о собственном корабле. Но… ты хочешь вернуться?  
— Наоборот, — качнул головой тот. — Асгард… Локи, Асгард для меня — далекое прошлое. Я привык к земной… мидгардской жизни. А если останется и Джим — у него есть для меня место.   
— Останется, — уверил его Локи. — Он всегда мечтал стать капитаном. И теперь, когда Джим ощутил, каково это, он захочет еще.   
— Я… — начал из своего угла Спок и снова замолк. И Локи, и Маккой выжидали, давая ему договорить. В конце концов тот снова открыл рот: — Я хотел бы остаться в должности коммандера. Если капитаном будет мистер Кирк.   
— Только бы он пришел в себя… — отозвался Локи и снова перевел взгляд на Джима.   
— Придет, — отрубил Маккой. — Просто дай ему время регенерировать. 

 

*** 

— Пост сдал, — улыбнулся Пайк, и Джим подхватил шутку:   
— А я пост принял, сэр.   
— Твой отец бы тобой гордился.   
Усмехнувшись, Джим поднял голову и бросил быстрый взгляд на трибуны. На экипаж своего — на этот раз уже точно своего — корабля, на Спока, Маккоя… задержал взгляд на Локи, который в этот раз снова скрывал себя под личиной.   
Локи коротко кивнул ему, подтверждая: да, гордился бы, и еще как. Тор был бы просто в восторге. Самый молодой капитан самого лучшего во всей Федерации корабля, назначенный на должность после совершения боевого подвига — не таким ли и должен был быть его сын?   
Пожав Пайку руку, Джим вернулся обратно на трибуну, принимая на ходу поздравления.   
— Хорошо, что здесь нет журналистов, — немного растерянно сказал он, останавливаясь перед Локи.   
— Все за дверью, — кивнул тот в сторону выхода. — Ждут тебя. Готов?   
— Нет, пока еще нет, — Джим помялся. — Еще один вопрос.   
Локи вопросительно поднял бровь, самому себе напоминая Спока.   
— Ты… останешься?   
Он засмеялся:   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?   
— Я тоже ас, пусть и наполовину — пожал плечами Джим. И закончил, перефразируя сказанное когда-то самим Локи: — Мои привязанности длятся слишком долго.   
Вроде бы говорил тот серьезно, но Локи видел улыбку в глубине глаз.   
— Мои, пожалуй, еще дольше, — серьезно ответил он наконец и шагнул навстречу, притягивая Джима в объятия.


	9. Эпилог

Джим ворочался во сне. Ему виделась совершенно невероятная картина. За большим деревянным столом сидели рядом, потягивая пиво из больших кружек, двое. Первый — человек, коротко стриженный блондин, с повязкой на глазу, похожей на пиратскую, в самых настоящих доспехах. С наручами, кирасой и всем таким, что должно быть на настоящем воине. Второй — гигант огромного роста, первый рядом с ним казался ребенком. Мышцы — такие, что рвали бы одежду… если бы та была в наличии. Но на втором красовалась только набедренная повязка. А еще он был зеленый. Весь, с головы до ног. Эти двое пили вместе и что-то увлеченно обсуждали между собой.   
Заинтересовавшись, Джим попытался прислушаться… и проснулся. 

 

The end


End file.
